The Demon Wars
by Finn the Iron Man
Summary: The world is in conflict as demons attacked humanity. Everyone will get involved and even a certain girl will discover something that she never knew she had in herself. Contains elements from other games. All Characters and Names belong to their respective places.
1. The Big Deal

The sun shone brightly as the afternoon kicked in full swing. The city became more busier than before as people rushed in and out of building to do their business. Local enforcers now visible in every block as now a recent global catastrophe had struck mankind; it's been two days since the war of humanity against the demons had began; many nations were caught on the knees and immediately on the brink of collapse. No one expected bigger nations such as Russia will fall that easily to the savages, a day after that the supreme general of the newly formed Allied forces promises to bring peace once more and win the war.

But even he needs help from the person he knew one thing he help humanity in its need like the all mighty Sparda did centuries ago.

A small convoy of three black vehicles zoomed passed the crowded streets of the city. Two armoured SUVs sandwiched a black Limousine in the middle of the convoy. They travelled incognito for they do not have police escorts or anything that will indicate that they were special for it will be a potential risk for the person in the Limousine.

A man in his early thirties sat on the back seat of the Limousine. He was wearing a military uniform of the United States Army. Four stars shine glamorously on both side of his shoulders, several rows of decorated military honours and commendations were attached to his uniform on his left chest. His other medals and his surname is attached to a black pin his right.

Darby.

General Jackson Darby of the United States Army, the ever so youngest military officer ever promoted to general status in modern warfare history. Many speculated that he bribed his officials to promote him to what he is now: The supreme general of the Allied army.

But then again they were just speculations.

Simply to say that he so good at warfare that he rack up his career faster than any other general in the US armed forces or the world. He was unsurpassed and unbeatable in every battle he participated, so he was the right man to lead the world in this war.

But again, even him need help.

The convoy took a sharp right turn a corner which leads to a sharp left turn at the end of the road. Jack looked at the window with a blank expression. His mind replaying the promise he dropped to the Russian Prime Minister, he promised that he will reclaim his country back. He knew very well it was very risky but he had no choice. Russia must get back to the fight in order to win the war.

"Stop here" he ordered.

Immediately the convoy stopped exactly at the doorway on the end of the road. He opened his door even before his security detail could even get into position in securing the perimeter. But he was confident that nothing was a threat to them... for now.

He looked at the double green doors ahead of him before taking off his sunglasses and tucking them back to its case. He then looked up to the unlit neon sign that clearly spelled out in the afternoon sun:

Devil May Cry

He smirked before slowly walking towards the door.

* * *

Time was slow on the Devil May Cry agency; lately demonic activity became even less frequent than before, leaving its famous hunters all running out of business and practicly doing nothing.

But not exactly nothing.

Trish and Lady gave their 'boss' Dante a hard time lately. Torturing him by eating his pizza, doing dirty works, and simply torture of doing things he doesn't like. For his part Dante wishes he just dead, he can fight demons, even his own twin brother, but this is too much for him to bear. Now he knows not to piss off women especially if they are Trish and Lady.

Fortunately for him, favour now fall on his side.

Nero and his girlfriend Kyrie decided to take a vacation from Fortuna and decided to stay in the city. Everyday they pay a little visit to spend time together and getting to know one another. Such as this occasion in one sunny afternoon, Kyrie decided that they should stay here for a while since the sun was too hot to bear.

And since the couple were here at his office, Trish would leave him be. She would not show act of rudeness in front of other people. She's a very 'good' she-devil, another point that is added to his list of 'how I like Trish'

Now she, Nero, Trish and Lady were at pool. Dante was at his desk reading his magazine, his beer is standing besides the Ebony and Ivory handguns on the end of his desk. His feet raised up like a boss he was.

The pool game was going to well for Nero as every turn he hits home, Kyrie is cheering him. The two older women just smiled at them.

'_Young love indeed' _Lady thought as she shook her head. It was now her turn, taking a deep breath she took aimed at the number 8 ball. She was about to strike when there is a knock on the door.

The noise caught her off guard and her shot missed.

"Great talk about timing" she muttered.

"I'll get it." Trish said before Lady cut her off.

"No, this is mine..." she huffed in annoyance before opening the door and peaking who might be knocking. The sight she saw made her eyes wide and her jaws dropped to the floor. A moment later she opened the door wide and stepped aside. Their visitor made an intimating appearance that everyone made a look at the door before turning shock and awe.

Lady had to admit that she had a lot of contacts and clients who were big time in the community but she never ever had a client (If this person is) who is from the Military, let alone a general. If she could faint awkwardly, she will. She knew that this was talking big money and rewards that will even stretch to millions.

The man and his companion wearing the same uniform stopped at Dante's desk and looked at him with a blank expression. His blue eyes meeting Dante's.

"The son of Sparda?" he only asked.

"Yeah? What is it?" he took a glance at the general in front of him.

"We need your help."

"Okay... first how much?"

The general just chuckled at him "Even if the fate of the world is in balance, you still wanted cash eh?" there was a sarcasm in his voice. This time Lady regained her shock, she and the others went to Dante's side to look at the general.

"No money, no service. See here pal, we are kinda broke here too, so I given a strict rule in this turf now." Dante said now looking at the figure completely.

Nero and Kyrie offered a seat for their guest while Trish offered them tea.

If the others were intimidated by general's presence, Dante was not. He dealt with military personnel before, so this was no stranger. Even so he looked at the man with high regards since he was a general.

"Okay, fine but first I must tell you about our business, should you agree."

"Who are you anyway, I kinda getting tired of talking to mystery guys." he said suddenly.

The general stood up and reach his hand forwards "I'm General Jackson Darby of the United States Army and now standing as the supreme general of the newly formed Allied forces against the global scale war against the demons."

"Can I call you Jack?" Dante asked stupidly, ignoring his title and status.

"Sure. Whatever floats you boat."

"Wait, what do you mean 'global scale war'?" Trish suddenly asked him.

Jack took a sip from his tea. "I thought you knew."

"Knew what exactly?" Dante asked curious. Nero and Kyrie just stood silent.

Jack just took out something from his pocket, a small metallic cube and places it middle of the desk. Immediately the top part glows and showed a bright holographic images and videos taken from international news showing clips and images of battles in major cities all around the world. Military and local enforcement, gunning down ravage demons that Lady never saw before. On clips shows an air battle over London. The Big Ben clock tower is seen as Eurofighters of the RAF and several French Raffales battle the horde of flying demons that was swarming the city. The camera then looked downward from its vantage point. A heavy battle is being commence near the Thames River, the British army back by the rest of the Allied forces are fighting a horde of ravaging demons at the big bridge gate, the tanks and vehicles blocking the main road.

Kyrie was shocked at the images. Soon she found herself in Nero's chest she felt sympathy for the affected in the war. Well to talk to about it, they were all affected now.

"Judging by the look on your faces, guess you didn't watched the news lately huh?" Jack said as he took the hologram off and shoves it back to his pocket.

"We didn't" Lady said feeling a little guilty all of the sudden.

"So are you in or out Dante?" he asked again.

"Not until we discuss how much _general_" he defended himself.

Jack's reply was to snap his fingers and his companion stood and walked back outside. A moment later it now carried two suitcases that made their eyes wide. Jack just smirked at their reactions.

Lady has big time clients in her job but once again never had two suitcases as payments.

Jack's aide put the suitcase down on the desk and he opened them. Bundles of cash greeted them.

"$500,000 on each suitcase, making the whole deal a million. This is just the down payment, when this war is over, I will pay the rest which is $10,000,000. If the war is over sooner I will quadruple the payment even increase it to $50,000,000."

At the crunching numbers they were all speechless. With all the money, the agency could expand big time and have every branch across the world. And they will not work anymore.

"Deal!" Dante said as he took the case towards him.

"Excellent! Now if you have people you knew who can fight, recruit them too. We need all the help we can get here." Jack said as he clasped his hand together.

"Everything I need is right here." Dante said as he introduced his company.

Jack shook hands with Lady, Trish, Nero and Kyrie as Dante introduced them. His attention was caught on Nero.

"You're Nero? Oh, I heard about you back then the Sanctus incident at Fortuna months ago. It's a shame that the US military was not involved; we could've taken that bastard down sooner."

"Yeah, there is that... Never thought I was gonna be famous" he said.

"Kid, you got a bright career in front of you if you keep this up."

"Thanks but I got what I need right here." He held Kyrie close.

"I see..." Jack just smiled at them before turning his attention back to Dante.

"So since this settled, I will have a limousine picked you up here tomorrow morning and you will fly London immediately. We will start cleaning Britain first before going into mainland Europe. I will await you at the airport." He shook Dante's hand again formally before turning back to the door when suddenly a noise barrage of gunfire echoed out from outside. Jack's aide immediately put himself infront of the general, a pistol in hand. The others except for Dante went alert.

Then Jack's security detail burst through the door. They all wearing Military grade equipment and weaponry and they were all wearing military contractor outfit. Nero was awed at the weapons they possessed. They carrying assault rifles and light machine guns, all were equipped with advance gadgets, and targeting reticule. Then the captain of the security unit report to his general. He was carrying a SCAR-L.

"Sir! Stay behind us, the demons have attacked!"

"You don't say captain, so do your job." Jack replied calmly, he was not even alerted the slightest at the situation. Trish noticed this, she grips her Luce and Ombra pistols but Dante made a motion that she should let the security detail do their job. With a small sigh, she back down a little but still alert. Nero and the others did as well. Kyrie on the other hand hid behind Nero but she was holding a steel pole just in case.

The captain made hand signals that made his men lined up in front of Jack and the others. Their weapons poised and ready, gun barrels equipped with muzzle brakers are pointing towards the doors and windows. Silence soon ensured.

CRASH!

The big windows and the doors burst into fragments before wicked demons burst in. evil and murder in their eyes.

"Light em up!" the captain ordered before giving the unwelcomed guest a taste of Allied hospitality. The row let out all lead on the ravaging demons; one by one they all fall like dominoes on the security detail's feet. The sound of gunfire was deafening as Kyrie covered her ears and nuzzled his face to Nero even further.

Bullet casings flew everywhere as one of the security detail personnel hosed down a small group of demons with his M-240 light machine gun. The streams of hot lead from the weapon tear soft limbs to shreds. Soon it was over and more than 50 demons lay dead in Dante's office. Blood flooded the floor and the walls by the door where covered with bullet holes. Dante's crew didn't even fire a single shot.

Jack calmly walked to one side of the office were a dying demon is located. His security detail moved outside again, securing the perimeter. His aide and two personnel stayed behind inside keeping an eye for any remaining that tries to stands up.

"Sir, be careful" his aide said.

Jack didn't reply as he looked at the dying demon. It was reaching its claws at him in a futile gesture to get him. Its body was ripped to shreds. He kicked the demon in face making it lying on its back. He then quickly drew out his chrome plated Desert Eagle and shot the demon in the head, right between the eyes.

He went back to Dante and holstered back his weapon.

"Like I said, I will have a limo to pick you guys up here in morning. I will await you in the airport. Good day." He turned away from Dante but stopped in middle and said "Oh, I will deal with the damages here, sorry about that" he went outside and his convoy sped away.

"You better" Dante only muttered once they were alone again.

"So, now we are playing in the big leagues now eh?" Nero asked.

"Yeah, kid. Something I was looking for lately."

Nero snorted at that remark, and turned his attention to Kyrie who was still clinging for dear life at him.

"You okay..."

"I think so" she whispered. Nero could easily tell she was a little terrified, probably from the shock of all the gunfire noise.

"Hey, Nero why don't you take her home and get ready for tomorrow, we will handle the clean up here." Trish said to him.

"You sure? I don't helping you guys."

"Nah, it's good. We also need to discuss things with Dante personally." she glared at Dante, who winced a little; Malice in her eyes. Lady was already smirking.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." He and Kyrie left, avoiding the blood and dead demons.

Once they were gone, Trish and Lady looked at Dante who gulped audibly; A hint of malice, mischievousness and torture in their eyes. He was doomed.

"Since you agreed on this... You clean up the mess" Lady said crossing her arms.

He tried to protest but Trish cut him off "No buts Dante"

"FINE!" he said and stood up.

"Lady, I think we can order pizza and eat it in front of him while he cleans up. I'm hungry." Trish said sarcastically.

"Sounds great, I'll have a pepperoni" they both laughed a little before Trish picked up the phone to order a box of pizza.

Dante groaned as he heard the conversation. This is going to be one long afternoon, evening and night.


	2. One Last Night of Peace

"Man, I can't believe we are playing the big leagues now..."

"Nero, you been saying that since we left Dante's place." Kyrie complained as they reached the apartment they staying in while they were at the city.

"I know, I know, it's just that if the problems in Fortuna are bad enough already. Talk about the whole world."

Kyrie took his hand to hers and squeezed it. "Nero, you can do this. You're not alone, you have me."

"Kyrie I don't want to get you hurt because of me." He said softly to her as he stare her beautiful eyes.

"Nero..." she warned before kissing him, he immediately felt reassured; she doesn't need anymore words.

"Kyrie, please... I don't want you get involve in this." Nero immediately knew that Kyrie want to come with him in London.

"Nero, I can't just sit here and wait for the war to be over. I want to be with you."

"Look, even if I let you tag along, it's not like you can do anything. I don't want anyone look at you like burden."

She felt a little stung at the words. Nero should really know better than her. She pouted. "You know me better than that." her tone was stern and ice that Nero should aim and shoot his Blue Rose at his throat.

"I- I'm sorry I know I knew you better than that. In fact..." he looked away before continuing "I know you better than I know myself."

She cupped his cheeks with her dandy hands. "Don't say things like that. I trust you more than anyone else in the world. You're mine." her tone was so soft that Nero regretted nothing anymore; he felt that he was in heaven.

They kissed once more but this time more passionate as their tongues dance at each other. No words were necessary to express what they felt for each other. Soon they found themselves on their shared bed with him on top of her. he broke of the kiss and stared at her hazelnut eyes, her face was blushing hard.

"So you're up for _Tier 15_?" he said.

She chuckled "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, maybe just wanted to be unique to our relationship, I guess" he said. He had to admit, he was not the romantic type of person, but for the sake of Kyrie, he was trying to be one.

"Hmm... okay sure why not. But make it quick, we still need to pack our things." She said with passion and lust in her voice. She wants him now.

Nero kissed her neck and groped her breast beneath the fabric of her clothes. She arched her back as sensations flew to her systems. Immediately she unzips her jeans and shakily took them of, Nero made short work of her panties but ripping it off.

"Hey, that's my favourite." She said

"I thought _this _was you _favourite_?" he replied as his manhood was already exposed and ready to enter her.

"Both probably, but your replacing that. You get me?"

"Yes ma'am." He entered her with grace and precision.

She moaned out as he began to thrust in and out of her. She gripped him with both arms and legs trying her best to accommodate him comfortably. Soon his speed picked up the pace and Kyrie sang love on his ears.

"Nero!" she gasped pleasurably as he slammed home harder in every thrust. The force made her breast bounce up and down like jelly.

With a loud grunt Nero made home one last time before releasing his fluids inside of her. a few more weaker thrust and he was spent. He went limp on top her and she let go of him as her climax subsided as well. They stared at each other, tired and satisfied.

"Just like first time" He said, remembering the first time they made love after enduring her wrath for a long time. The one event he will not ever forget in his entire life.

"You never fail to satisfy me Nero." She said seductively but failing since she was catching her breath frantically.

"Yeah, I'm no stud sweetheart."

She chuckled at that before pushing him off and sitting up. she let her hair lose and tucking it back into a ponytail, before finally sitting up.

"Come on Nero, Let's pack things up." she said, never even bothering wear something to cover her soaking sex.

"Uh, Kyrie... do you need to wear something to cover yourself?" he asked as the red menace invaded his face.

She looked at him with seduction and mischievousness. "Do I have to?" she raised her brows seductively and Nero found her killer smile striking his eyes.

He was lost for words as he found staring at her rear for she had her back turned to him. He stood up and helps her pack up, trying his best to ignore the fact that Kyrie was still half naked.

Soon they were finished and they decided to shed off their clothing and lay on the bed covering their bare bodies with the blanket. Kyrie leaned her head to his chest as she cuddled close to him. Nero sighed as he stroked her brunette hair with is devil bringer arm.

"Do you really have to go with me?" he asked a little worried.

"I will go wherever you will go Nero. I'm not leaving your side no matter what." She said as she traces circles on his chest.

"Kyrie..."

"Look Nero, think of this as a tactic to protect me." She said as she looked up to him.

"How is that protecting, your even closer to harm." He raised his eyebrow in confusion. He knew there was a logic in her words but he seem don't get it at this moment.

"That's the point, the close we are to harm, the safer we are. That's the last thing they will expect. Nero, if they want me they will look at place that was _away _from you not close. But if I'm close to you they will not even bother think about looking for me or anyone else." She explained to him.

Nero's expression seem to be dumbfounded as the logic sinks in, the close he was to Kyrie the better to protect her. Beside if she was left behind, she was now an ocean away and he will not rescue her in time. And the demons will not find her very close to him. She has a point.

"You know, you never disappointed me sweetheart" he said as he got the point.

"Am I right?" she smiled lovingly at him.

"Yeah, you're a genius!" he kissed the top of her head. She blushed at the remark.

"You're too kind..." then, without warning she pounced on him and locking both of his arms, her face centimetres away from his. "Now, since I'm a genius maybe we can do _smart _stuff more don't you think?"

Nero reply was to grab the blanket and raised them up over them before the bed began shaking and squeaking again as their hot action commenced. This is going to be one long hot night.

* * *

Dante finally finished his work. The office was now cleaned of blood stains and the corpses turned to sand and vanished. The ruin furniture were also fixed and the only thing that was damage is the bullet holes on the walls, the windows and the doors. He made a temporary wooden window that looked like a barricade from a zombie apocalypse game, the doors were done in the same fashion.

He was sweating hard and already topless from the hard work. Sure he was used to battling countless demons but doing basic work is tiring him out. Sometimes he wondered why, or maybe he was just hungry.

Of course he was.

Since General Darby left, he hadn't eaten since Trish gave an order to clean up the mess made by Darby's men. To add complete torture, Trish ordered three boxes of Pizza and began teasing him out by eating it in front of him.

But Karma is on his side as Lady began to felt sick from eating too much pizza. He laughed at her predicament but he got a response from Trish with a lightning strike from her Luce and Ombra handguns.

It was not 11:55pm, five minutes before midnight. He sat on his chair by his desk. Resting his limb from the hard work while looking around, he smiled as he felt satisfied from his work. His office is now more a little better than before, it was now cleaned of all mess. Now he knew why Patty enjoyed cleaning his office when she had the time.

His revere was cut off when Trish appeared at his side. He almost fall to his chair as she spoke so suddenly.

"Heavy thoughts lazy head?"

"Hey, watch you words woman!" he spat back, but Trish knew he didn't mean it. She knew very well that Dante would never bring himself to hurt her in anyway. Another one point she like about him.

She raised her hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay sorry... anyway good job. Never knew you were a good janitor!" she laughed a little.

Dante glared at her before picking up his magazine and read it trying his best to ignore her. Trish just snorted and stood up and left. A moment later she went back with a box of pizza in hand. Dante's eyes spelled out with joy upon seeing the box.

"Even you need to eat. I just want you finish the task before you do." She curse herelf as her weakness was exposed for a second before adding "every one is counting on you so you need the energy." She winced again. Wrong choice of words and wrong tone of voice.

Dante raised an eyebrow. "You concern too much babe" he said as he took a slice and devour it. He offered a slice to her but she declined.

"Is it wrong to be a little concern?"

Now Dante looked at her with a amused expression "My, my dear Trish, you care about me a lot do you?"

She was surprised and tried her best to keep her walls intact as Dante's wrecking ball tries to bring it down. She covered her embarrassment with a chuckle and praying to any deity that she will not blush in front of him. She didn't.

"Just finished that and get your things ready. The Limo will pick us up at 9am. I already called Nero and they will be here at 8. Lady will be here at 7" She said before standing up and going upstairs. A smile etched on her feature once she was on the clear.

Dante shook his head and continued eating alone in the main office. Soon he was going upstairs to get his things ready for tomorrow. This was his first time going to a different country to fight demons that he never usually encounters on a daily basis. He saw Jack's holographic video, seeing demons that he never encounter here in the city or anywhere else he knew most demons appeared.

"Maybe these Demons are found specifically on certain places? Nah that's a little predictable" he muttered to himself as he arranged his clothes on his luggage.

The more he thinks about it, the complicated it gets so he blocke any thoughts about the war and focused on packing his things. He listed the devil arms he will bring since he cannot bring them all. He made a list in his head:

1. Ebony and Ivory (trustees)

2. Rebellion (Never hide in the guitar case anymore)

3. Agni and Rudra (I need company if I got separated, oh please)

4. Spiral Cannon (Ask Jack to modify if necessary to become more portable/ In case we fight of 'demon tanks')

5. Double Barrelled Elephant Shotgun (reminded to give to Nero if the Allied arsenal gave a better and more awesome shotgun)

6. Pandora's box (He needs the heavy firepower also if the Allies requested heavy support, who am I to decline?)

Smiling, Dante decided to pack up his Devil Arms in morning. He moved his fully loaded luggage to one side of his room before jumping to bed. he was about to fall asleep when he heard a faint knock on the door. Groaning, he stood up and opened it only to find Trish standing there in her nightgown.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked casually.

"Nothing, it's just that I can't sleep." She replied lowering her gaze to the floor.

Dante wasn't stupid to notice her real intentions so he jumped to the point but in a good way so Trish won't be a little offended. "Why don't you sleep here with me? I don't maybe you just need company."

'_Real smooth, Dante, real smooth' _

"Is it okay with you?" she looked up with sparkles with her eyes that were trying to hide.

"Yeah, so come in. the wind is picking up it's freezing out there you know." He never processed the world properly for Trish looked at him an amused expression.

'_Great, you fucking idiot, now she thinks that you want to snuggle to her. Too obvious man, to obvious!' _if Trish was not here, he could have slapped and bang his head on the wall countless of times.

"Come to think of it, I kinda feel cold"

Dante moved in close and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned in to him and put hers around his. She felt happy as his warmth embraced her lovingly; His heartbeat dance to the rhythm with hers. After a moment she leaned back and looked at him, her bright blue eyes meeting his.

To much her disappointment, Dante moved away from her and ask in concerned voice. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Dante, I'm fine now." She let out a light chukle to removed the awkward feeling before going to bed.

"You know you can have the bed, I'm gonna sleep at the floor." he said.

"Dante..." she sighed; she was really hoping she could snuggle to Dante.

'_Wait what did I just thought?'_ she asked herself suddenly. She has having thought that she was not suppose to think out loud.

"Its fine babe, it's the best I can do, beside we won't fit in there. It's not big enough."

Trish move to the side of his bed and patted the empty space that was vacated. Dante raised an eyebrowand smirked.

"You sure you want to do this babe?" he said with mischievousness in his tone.

"Why not? But I'm really tired, so I just want someone to cuddle." She chuckled.

"Go cuddle a pillow" he meant to be a joke but Trish took it seriously.

"Oh, fine then." She turned her back to him and huffed.

She then felt his body lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and took his hand over hers, she leaned back a little to him and Dante took in the full jasmine scent of her blond hair.

"Satisfied?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I'm gonna enjoy this while it last. Who knows maybe in the war, one of us has to go." She said, tears were already forming in her eyes. She didn't want to get separated from him, never in her life. she knew that the moment she was revived back on Mallet Island, her heart belongs to him so every time she wishes that they will never get separated ever again.

Dante wasn't stupid to not detect the pain and sadness in her tone. He even felt her aura suddenly went gloomy. He sighed and kissed the back of her head to make her feel better somehow.

"Hey, no one is going anywhere. We've through hell and back, I'm sure we can go through this. Remember what I've taught you..."

"Never let the water running when not in use?"

He chuckled "No, never leave a partner behind. Partners don't ditch partners."

Trish held his hands tight as he heard those words. She smiled again and carefully wiped her tears away so Dante wouldn't notice it. Thinking of anymore words to say, she sighed and lean further to him which he kept her closer like she was his.

"Goodnight." She said sweetly.

Dante kissed her head again and took a full scent. "Goodnight. And promise me this is not the last"

"I promise."


	3. Flight to the Fight

Jack was standing patiently on the front of the huge hangar door. Medals and commendations on his uniform shine brightly at the morning sun, he was wearing his sunglasses to keep his eyes from squinting.

His security detail kept a protective perimeter around him and the hangar. His car and his driver are stood ready if necessary. He looked at the time; it was 10:00am. He sighed they were late, but then again they were facing rush traffic or probably demon ambushes.

Just when he thought they were late again, a black limo appeared in the distant directly in front of him. In a few meters it stopped and he regain his composure to intimidating status.

Dante, and Nero first got out then they help the women to get out of the car. The aides help with their luggage; they put them all on the trolley. Dante on the other hand kept the Pandora 's Box in his hands. Jack eyed this with curiosity.

"I was beginning to think that you guys will never come. I will feel shame that I wasted a million payment." He commented at their arrival.

"Heh! We are always late. Get use to that." Dante said as he shook hands with Jack.

"Well we must catch up time right?" he began to lead them inside the huge hangar.

Once inside the hangar, they saw a high tech looking plane at the center of the huge hangar. They looked at it in awe, Trish took out her phone and took a picture of it. Nero then turned to Jack.

The aircraft is more looking like a space shuttle thanks to its delta wing configuration. Its size was a little large than an ordinary private jet. It was wider but with a oddly sleek design. It's color was light gray with the emblem of the Allied forces marked on the wings and tailfins of the aircraft. It was indeed 'out of this world'

"This is wow... how did you get this?"

Jack chuckled "Well this is only thing existing on this planet as of now. It is a supersonic aircraft with advance airframe to achieve comfort even at supersonic speeds. Since we are at war, the aircraft is equipped with advance defence system the Allied has to offer. Don't ask what, it's classified"

"Right..." Nero rolled his eyes.

"Please... come aboard and feel at home." He motioned the ladies to climbed up to the plane first before Dante, Nero and him clime in.

The cabin of the plane is more like a mansion as everything was decorated with elegant fashion. Lady even wondered it this was a military plane or a VIP plane. Everyone else just looked around in awe. Trish kept snapping shots of things that get her attention.

"I bet your thinking 'this is a VIP plane not a military one' well it a bit of both."

Everyone proceeded to the passenger cabin area of the plane. They are two rows of seats on both side of the cabin and a couch facing each other in the front part. Jack took seat at the couch in the front then opened his laptop, typing away his military reports in the front. Dante and Trish sat directly behind him, Nero and Kyrie sat on the opposite side and the rear part while Lady is sitting like a boss on the other couch adjacent to Jack.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is you pilot speaking, fasten your seatbelts. We are taxing out of the run way and ready to fly into the fire. Enjoy the rest of the flight sightseeing. Good day" the pilot's voice boomed from the intercom.

The aircraft taxied out from the hangar and into the runway. It was only then that they noticed that the airport now lacks the busy passenger jet airliners and other civilian aircrafts. They were all now replaced by abundant military giant C-130s that were rowed on the tarmac and hangars of the airport.

A minute passed and the cabin vibrated and soon the view they saw from the window is now getting smaller until everything was dot and small. The skyscrapers of the city look like toys.

"Whoa..." Nero said in awe, he like a child who got on a ride for the first time. Kyrie just chukled and pecked him on the cheek. She too was awed but to a lesser degree than Nero.

"I take it this is you first time riding a plane yes?" Jack said as he looked at them from the vicinity of his couch.

"Yeah, I view here was wonderful."

He heard the general sighed and they both looked at him. "Yeah, enjoyed it while it last, the moment we enter Europe, there's nothing pleasant to see." There is a sad tone in his voice that made the couple shiver in worry and fear at the same time.

"By the way he spoke it, Europe must have been pretty bad shape or worst" Kyrie whispered to her boyfriend. She leaned into his shoulder and holding his hands tight.

"Yeah, I guess so." He replied before looking back at the window with now less enthusiasm as before.

An hour passed and everyone decided to take a nap. Kyrie and Nero were asleep on their seats while sharing Nero's headphones on their ears. Dante is looking at the window was Trish is leaning on his shoulder; Lady is sleeping like a boss on the couch.

Jack was from tired as he kept typing his reports and the battle reports from all the fronts the allied is engaged in. he sighed frustratingly as he just received and urgent message stating that Poland has just fallen, the demons suddenly spawn out of nowhere in German-Belgian border and German-Dutch border. It is a clear statement that they were planning to squeeze Germany into submission. It was good thing he sent a large armoured force in Germany to stregnhten the nation's defences. He just hope it would be enough to give time while they clear out Britain.

"Britain..." he said under his breath.

The demon attacks in Britain were not as bad as the ones in mainland Europe. But it is also vital since Britain is the key drop off point for reinforcements and supplies coming in from United States. It is also now the harbour of refugees coming from fallen nations from the mainland.

"Damn it was like World War II all over again." he muttered again while he read to war report from the frontlines.

"History tends to repeat itself when we let it happen." Dante's voice went to his ears making him look up to see the son of Sparda took the couch in front him.

"You can say that again." he took a sip of his coffee.

"From the looks of it, the Allies are in pretty bad shape. Not just you were caught off guard but the ill organized tactics as well"

"Do you really to state the obvious Dante? Of course we are, that's why we need your help. Besides the fact that wishing to end the war quicker than it should be. But now, with these reports, that's a little bleak." he rubbed his chin in frustration as his mind sets to work out the jigsaw on how to deal with the war.

"Well there goes our fifty million dollar rewards."

"Not quiet, there is no deadline on when the war's gonna end. And right now I'm not giving anytime soon."

"Glad to hear It." he leaned back on the couch and looked at window.

Jack kept typing some more on his laptop before breaking the silence once again.

"What's with the weird looking suitcase your were carrying earlier?" he asked.

"What weird looking?" Dante raised an eyebrow.

The general looked over his couch and pointed at the Pandora's box that was sitting besides Trish sleeping form. The skull engraved on its sides glows golden yellow.

"Oh, that... that's the Pandora's box. I got from Fortuna while I was helping Nero. Deal with Sanctus" Dante explained "It does a lot of awesome and badass things that can decimate and enemy in 666 ways."

"That's Pandora's box indeed." Jack agreed while nodding his head.

"You know about it?"

"A little... if you want stuff like that, ask Ms. Croft about that."

"Who's Ms. Croft?" Dante furrowed his eyes, the name sound familiar.

"Nevermind, so I heard you had a lot of arsenal at your disposal. Mind sharing me what toys you brought with you. I'm not gonna believe if you brought them all." He mimicked Dante's sitting position and also leaned back comfortably, after he turned off his laptop.

Dante smirked as he stood up and grabbed a luggage from the compartment above their seats. He maid sure his weapons were carried personally. his sword, the Rebellion, is still encase in a guitar case.

He opened the luggage and his weapons poped out making Jack's eyes widen.

"This..." he drew out the twin wicked looking scimitars that share the contrast color of blue and red. "is Agni and Rudra"

Jack held the blue sword in his hand and tested the balance. It was light and highly decorated with ancient Arabian design, "This is fascinating by the way. The details are very exquisite." His hands find it's way to the end of the hilt of the sword where a head is engraved.

"Please, don't I find it disturbing." The head on the sword spoke.

Jack recoiled his hand but never loose grip of the sword. He looked at it for a while before the face smiled. "Hi."

Dante just chukled and said, "That is Agni." He held the red counter part and the face on the sword smiled as well "this is Rudra"

"Good Day." Rudra said.

"Wow..." Jack whispered, "never imagine to hold a talking sword before. so what power they use?"

"Agni uses wind while Rudra uses fire."

"Me and my brother made a powerful combination." Agni said.

"Yes, indeed" Rudra agreed.

"Alright that's enough" Dante sighed before stuffing them back to the luggage. He then drew out his double barrelled elephant shotgun.

"This is _Cayote-a_. It is a saw-off shotgun I found on a bar back at home. It is reliable and deadly. This maybe a regular shotgun, but I can used my powers to amplify its power and making it deadly." He explain as Jack made inspection of the gun.

The general expertly inspect the weapon, handling the shell casing, the trigger , the grip and the barrel.

"A little worn out but still good in condition to shoot." Jack said as he aim it down with his right eye.

"I don't need to aim with that, I know where to shoot." Dante said smugly.

"Seems to me you can handle this like a one man army" Jack said as he handed back the shotgun to Dante."

"Yeah I can..." a thought came to his mind, "Hey do you have an armory of weapons?"

"Do you need to ask that, of course we do!" Jack said with a raised brow.

"I need to get a new shotgun, maybe can you help me. I was going to give this to Nero as a special gift."

"Ah I see, of course we got the best shotguns with the best equipment." It was Jack's turn to feel smug. He looked at the luggage and saw parts, he point it at Dante.

"That's the Spiral, a heavy rifle that can pierce hard objects and demons."

"Ah, like an Anti-tank rifle."

"You could say that. When we hit land, I can assemble it and show it to you. Though, I would like your help about it."

"What do you want?" the general crossed his arms beneath the hanging commendations and medals on his uniform.

"Well, I was thinking you could see to it and gave it modifications to at least increase it's firing rate and reduces recoil."

"Well, when it comes to Anti-tank rifles or heavy weapons for that matter, it will be difficult, one light modification and the gun will be in pieces upon firing it. that will carry a lot force and it must be reinforce. So I think it would be best to not modify it, but I will see what we can do." Jack said rubbing his chin. He was eyeing every part of Spiral with narrowed eyes.

"Okay..." Dante said casually, he knew that he crossing the line too much but he simply doesn't care. He wasn't that type of person, well he is when Trish is around.

"Well since we got nothing to do for now, maybe you can get some rest for a while, we will reach Europe within an hour." Jack said leaning his head back to the couch.

Dante did the same, "That fast general?"

"The aircraft is travelling at supersonic speeds, no demon nor can aircraft chase us at this pace."

"Right..." he took a deep breath and put his arms on the back of his head. "As you say so general."

Jack just sighed and looked at the window. With Dante and his crew are with him, the Allies will soon win the war, or rather speed it up. this is going to be a long war, and hopefully to emerge victorious from it.


	4. Welcome to London

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are landing shortly. We are now over United Kingdom, please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts. This is going to be one bumpy ride." The pilot said over the speakers gaining everyone's attention in the cabin.

Nero and Kyrie looked to the window and gasped in surprise as the saw two Eurofighters of the Royal Air Force flying in formation on the side of the plane. Trish and Dante saw the same number of aircraft on their side.

"They are escorting us to Heathrow, the city's largest airport. We will land shortly." Jack said.

A moment later the escorts broke formation and went to the right side of the aircraft, when they were in a safe distance, one of them fired a missile at a distant target. Kyrie was shocked a little and Nero frowned they just got a front seat an upcoming air battle.

"Guess they found us." He said.

The airplane began its decent and everyone took a full view of the city of London. Towering smokes were everywhere; explosions were going in every direction. Fighter jets flew around, chasing demons that were flying a mock while firing their cannons at them. Helicopters flew to and from in all directions. Carrying weapons, troops, supplies, civilians or wounded.

They flew past Heathrow and the air craft began to circle around. They saw the airport's runways filled with various military fighter jets readying for take off. Nero gasped at the sight.

Ten minutes have passed and the airplane is landing in the tarmac. Everyone held on their seats as the cabin began to shake a little from the touchdown, but soon it winded down as the aircraft slowed its speed until drew to a complete stop. This is it, they are in United Kingdom, they are now in war-torn Europe.

The door opened and Jack first stepped out, Dante and the other's followed him.

A squad of American Soldiers wearing the blue camouflage setting of the allied forces welcomed them in full attention. An officer wearing a combat vest full of equipment greeted them. he was bald and carried his rifle on his back.

"Welcome back sir!" the man saluted to Jack.

"Nice to be back with help" He motioned his hand toward Dante's group.

"Hey." Dante greeted the officer who looked astound.

"The Son of Sparda" his statement wasn't as question at all.

At that every soldier that heard him stopped and looked at them, including the ones who is in attention. They all felt awkward at the moment. Whispers began to volume up. some even cheered but quickly silence by their officers.

"Uh, the men knows you pretty well, in fact they think with your help, we can end this war earlier and sooner." Jack said breaking the ice.

"Right..."

"By the way, this is Colonel Burton, he my second in command." Jack said as he introduces the bald man to Dante. Burton shook hands with all of them.

"So what's the situation here?" the general asked him as they all walked to the command room which is on a huge hanger. Dante and the others were all awed on how big the hanger is. It was divided into a like a military city. The armoury on one side of the hangar, the infirmary on the other, while the rest of the section houses fighter jets of both the RAF and the US Airforce; Nero even named one of the US aircraft that was a F-22 Raptor.

Trish, Lady went Jack side as Burton explains the situation. Dante, Nero and Kyrie just looked around. After a while, Lady called them.

"Hey! I think you need to listen here!"

"Nah! I'll pass..." Dante retorted as he looked around the armoury section of the hanger were various firearms and weapons were displayed.

Seeing that Dante will not move, Lady called Nero instead. "Nero!"

"I'm coming!" he and Kyrie went back to the others.

"Okay, so far we held off the demons on the other side of Thames River. We also got a barricade set up on the London Bridge but I doubt it will hold long. Most of the concentrated demon attacks are happening there. The other areas were already on the mop up." Burton explained as he pointed the map of where the bridge is.

"Why don't you just raise the bridge?"

"Sir, the demons have set up a nullifying system of sort that prevents us from doing so."

"We can disable it and relieve the pressure on the defenses." Trish suggested, Lady agreed. "after all, we got the power to do it."

"Yes, we can ease the attack so the efforts can be pushed else where." Lady added.

"Actually ma'am, the bridges that ran across the Thames river was destroyed to prevent a wide attack of occurring; except for the ones that is from the Big Ben. The allied air power is holding them back, but lately flying demons intensified in numbers a bit" the colonel said.

"Well that make's the defences easy" Nero said as he analyzes the situation. Kyrie just listen the whole time, it's not like she can do anything at the moment.

"Easy to defend but the demon attacks were funnelled and making each attack intense as before. " Jack said.

"Right..." the young demon hunter rolled his eyes.

Jack suddenly taps his index finger at the one bridge near the Big Ben. "Is this bridge still intact?"

"Yes sir, we also set up a stronghold in the parliament building and spotting positions at the Big Ben. The Royal Marines are holding that sector. The nearby Buckingham Palace which also became our forward base is also constant attack from demons coming in from the parks that was surrounding the Palace."

"There must be a portal there. I mean, the area you mention is way behind Allied lines. They are trying to divert the attention from the defenses" Trish said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, so since you are going to hook up with the reinforcements from Wales in the Buckingham Palace you and your team will disable the portals." Jack said to Trish who cross her arms over her chest.

"No problem." Trish said nonchalantly.

"I'm in..." Lady

"Let's do this" Nero said.

Burton then notice Kyrie was silent all the time. He kindly asked the young brunette. "Do you have to say something, young girl? You seem pretty quiet the whole time."

Kyrie's cheek's flushed from embarrassment, "Well... I..."

"Kyrie is not here to fight." Jack said "She's here to help the refugees and the wounded." He looked at her with thoughtful eyes.

She immediately agreed, she didn't want to be burden, "Yes, I am" she squeezed Nero hand to stop his attempt to protest.

"Then we must move out... you guys will be reinforced with US army's 2nd Platoon and reinforcing the 3rd division in the bridge. Hold on, where is Dante?" Jack said before looking at the Armoury where he saw him looking to some weapons. He walked over to him while the others prepare for the mission. Trish just glared at him, and with a shook of her head she and Lady prepared.

"See anything you like?"

"Hmmm..." he picked up a Spaz-12 shotgun from the rack. It was a equipped with a laser pointer, a foregrip, and holographic sight. He never uses the gun sight but it does look cool. Not to mention it uniquely was modified for demons; it was drum magazine fed that can hold twenty 12-gauge shells. "...I like this one."

"Take it then... it's yours now. Just try and be gentle with it. I saw the wear and tear on your old one."

"Alright, let's party!" he said as he slung the weapon underneath his red trench coat.

"The others are waiting for you." they walked back outside where a convoy is waiting for them.

The convoy is consisting of at least ten vehicles, four humvees, two Armoured Strykers, converted to heavy support with their 120mm cannons and four large military trucks filled with soldiers of the United States Army. They all looked as Dante and the others made their way into the humvees. Dante sat in the driver seat while Trish and Lady sat behind them. Nero took hold of Kyrie one last time.

"Stay safe..." she whispered sweetly to his ears.

"You know I am. Are you going to be okay here at base?" he asked as he leaned back to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna be bored here, General Darby will look after me. Don't worry." She kissed him one last time before letting go. Jack looked on and immediately felt he was seeing on of the scenes in war movies were lovers share their last kiss before thee guy goes to war.

Nero was reluctant to leave and head towards the vehicles. But alas duty calls and he must do it for her. his eyes never lose of her as he climbed on the vehicle and sat beside Lady. Finally the convoy went off and Kyrie took hold of Nero as the convoy sped away until he was out of sight.

Jack approached her from behind and held her shoulders reassuringly. "He'll be fine, I been in hell and back just to get to you in Fortuna correct? This will be a snitch for him, you have to trust him"

She wiped her tears off and look at the general. "I know that sir but I can't help but be concern about him. He's the only one I got."

Jack smiled at her and said "Yeah he is that's why he's doing this for you. to protect you."

Kyrie smiled and felt better now "Thank you sir."

"Please not the formality, you not in the military. Just call me Jack." He said before going back to dicuss battle plans with Burton. A moment later he turned to address her again.

"Kindly help the evacuees in the other hangar. At least that will keep you mind off things."

"Yes sir." She walked towards the hangar where Jack pointed to aid the soldiers and the civilians alike. He was right, that will keep her mind off things.

* * *

Nero looked at the late afternoon sky, it was clear blue sky and the sun shone brightly. His mind was thinking Kyrie since they left Heathrow airport. They were now at the freeway leading towards the main city proper. Various wrecked, abandoned, flipped and burning cars littered the road. Burning or destroyed buildings were left and right of the view. Several destroyed tanks were seen as well. He wondered how come the demons has the ability to destroy armoured vehicles. His thought was shaken off when he heard a loud jet engine roar overhead, he looked up to see a couple of F-22s flying in into the combat zone ahead of them, they were followed by at least four AH-64 Apache Helicopters flying in formation.

"You okay Nero?" Lady asked beside him.

"Yeah, I'm fine just never thought this going to happen."

"Well, take a good look kid, It did happened" Dante said from the front seat, his head lay relaxing as if it was nothing. Trish snorted at him before turning her attention to the driver.

"So how long have you been here?" she asked.

The driver looked at the rear view mirrors and eyed Trish with awe before clearing his throat and spoke in a formal soldier tone "We've been here since general Darby became the overall leader of the Allied forces. He fully committed US to join the war. my platoon however just got here yesterday."

"So you never had been in the fight before?"

"No ma'am" he shook his head.

"Did you already saw a demon before?" Trish asked slyly. Dante was a little bothered at first and took a death glance at the soldier and an annoyed glance to Trish but as soon as he saw the light, he shrugged off and eager to see the soldier's reaction. She was testing the soldier if he was going to be tempted or not.

"No, ma'am."

"You talking to one right now." Her voice were slipping in seduction that even Nero sensed it and Lady felt awkward all of the sudden. Trish followed her statement "What if the demons really look like me, would still kill them hmm?" she licked her lips so seductively that the soldier went sweating.

A long moment passed before he answered.

"Yes ma'am. They are a threat to humankind, the ones I call family, and the one I called home. So it is my duty to protect them at all cost, even put life down with it." he said sincerely. Lady was impressed on how the soldier answered.

"That's very nice to hear and I'm glad you never tempted. This was test to see if man can even with fighting a right cause can still be stain by dark and deadly desires. Seeing you are not such a man that easily be bought, I salute you." Trish praised him.

"Thank you ma'am" he smiled as at her.

Dante on the other hand was bummed "That's the way to kill the joy"

"Dante!" Trish scolded him. His response was to raise his arms in surrender.

"What's you name by the way?" she asked the soldier again, softly.

"Sgt. James Walker."

"Nice too meet your sergeant." She smiled at him.

* * *

The rest of the trip was silent and after a little longer on the road gunfire and explosion were now heard around them. They reached the Buckingham Palace, Nero gasped in awe as well as Lady. The huge building never suffered damages at all. It was now serving as a evacuation for the civilians. Allied soldiers from several nations have gathered to defend the area from frequent attacks in all directions.

The convoy stopped in front of the gate. The soldiers on the trucks took positions around the convoy checking every nearby cover for hidden demons. Dante sat up straight and narrowed his eyes. "We are here" before stepping out and look around.

"It's bigger than I imagined" Nero said softly. Hoping that no one would hear them, he didn't need to act like a kid in here, but sometimes he has too.

Unfortunately, Lady heard him and chuckled "Me too..."

The officer in charge of the platoon came from his humvee and went to approach Dante and the others. He motioned them to follow him to the palace. As they walked the courtyard and the palace grounds, the saw rows of tents, vehicles, equipment and bags of dead bodies. Trish sighed sadly as she saw to body count of the dead.

They went inside the building and found themselves in the lobby. The center of the lobby was converted into a war room. high tech computers showing various maps of the city were seen. Several officers walk to and fro to check on statuses on the front. The American officer approached on of the officers in the war room. He was wearing a red beret hat and has a scar on his cheek. Soon he was walking back to Dante with the said officer in tow.

"So you're Dante eh? Nice to meet ya..." the officer in beret said in his English accent.

"Yeah, this is my team. So where are these demon's coming from?"

The British officer led them to the war room and showed them the map were several places were circled with red marker. "This is they are coming from. Intel said that they must be a portal there that makes them pop up like popcorn."

"Why would they keep attacking this position?" Nero asked.

"They are probably attracted to the bloodlust or the civilians that were here." Lady said thoughtfully.

"You might be right lassie, we are planning to move out the civvies as soon as demons stop attacking, but right now that's not gonna happen. We are on the defensive for so long, and they just kept commin." He removed his beret and ran his fingers through his hair.

"We can deal with them, we will push them back and give more time to launch an counter attack and support us. Together we can seal off the source.

"We can do that, after all general Darby gave me a heads up of this plan. The Yanks here are going to reinforce the defenses but I think you were needed elsewhere yes?"

The American officer who happens to be his name was Capt. Philips spoke up "Yes sir, but we are ordered to aid here first before proceeding to London Bridge."

"Aye, I was surprise that thing never fall down yet."

"With all do respect sir, we must clear this out and be gone with standing here is wastin time." Dante stretched his arms out in slight frustration.

"Alright, alright, go. There are three sources each in parks that were near to the palace, two to the west and one to the north."

"Okay, Captain Philips support the defences once the demons stopped attacking send out your forces to support us." Trish said.

They all walked out outside and they saw British soldiers run around going to their positions. A moment later gunfire erupted from the left side of the palace. Without a word they hurried to the source of the fight, they saw a row of British soldiers line up and shooting at the sprinting wicked looking demons. Nero never saw this kind before.

"Now this is more like it." Dante jumped into the air and slammed his Rebellion to the ground. It made a powerful shockwave that sent the nearby demon off their feets. With lightning like moves and reflexes Dante cut down the off demons before they even touch the ground.

"Seems like he got this one handled." Nero said.

"Come on, we got to the others." Lady said as they left Dante to the task. The British soldiers behind him, watched the son of Sparda slashed down the demons quickly in easily like it was child's play. They cheered him own before began giving him support fire covering him from all directions. Soon the attack is over and he was pushing forward along with a detachment of British and American soldiers. They saw a purple portal in the center of the nearby park, demons appeared to it. he called in to his radio on his shirt.

"Guys I found the portal here, how are you fairing there?" he mockingly asked his 'team'.

"Wait till we get home Dante and let's see who's laughing." Trish said over the line. Various gunfires were heard at the end of her line; they began to attack as well.

"Come on people, don't wanna get left behind." he said as he began to fire a barrage of bullets with his Ebony and Ivory handguns. The soldiers rained grenades at the group of demons.

BOOM!

The explosion is deafening and dirt flew everywhere. Dante gunned down any that comes near him. When he got bored he drew out his new shotgun. "Let's see this baby..." he said as he shot the weapon in his hands.

BLAM!

The sound was like cannon fire as the hapless demon was shredded and torn to pieces by the Spas-12. He quickly pumps the weapon to load another shell in the chamber. He fired again. Since he modifies the power of the weapon with his demon power, The Spas-12 was now ten times more powerful than before. Even a quiet a distance he manage to kill two demons with once shot. He wielded the weapon so expertly that once again the soldiers behind him were awe and amazed.

Soon the battle was over and the portal dissipated into nothing air. He put the shotgun back to his jacket and dusted off his hands. "Boy that was fun." He said. The soldiers around him cheered.

"Your welcome." He only said before bowing mockingly earning a cheerful laugh and applause from his company.

Ten minutes later a convoy of trucks carrying civilians and refugees were heading to back to Heathrow and supplies and reinforcements arrived to fortify the Palace. Dante and others were readying up to go. The British army can take it from here.

But not without a price, for five of the Americans were killed.

Trish looked at one of the Americans that were being bagged by the medics. Before the zipper was closed completely, she moves her fingers to corpse's eyelids and closes its eyes. She looked at the name tag that was on his uniform. She let out a tear at seeing it.

Sgt. James Walker.

Earlier she was just talking to him, telling him how honorable he is, now she was looking at him as he was being sacked up in the body bag. Lady held her shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly. She too felt sad that another good man was lost in this horrific war. they stood in silence for a moment before heading back to the convoy and they sped away.

Dante could only mutter in his seat quietly "So much for _'Welcome to London'_".


	5. London Bridge is Holding out

The road to London Bridge was no longer silent. War is happening around them. The gunners of the convoy also began firing their heavy machine guns. Nero sometimes pokes out and shoots stray demons with his blue rose. Lady was holding him from falling off the humvee.

Trish just kept silent since they left Buckingham. She didn't even bother talk to the new soldier that driving the humvee, her mind was wrapped around the soldier that fell in battle earlier. She knew that she just got a new friend only to be taken away from her like a snap. She didn't want anyone else to be taken from her. She knew it was painful, and she felt straight pass through her bone.

That's the reason she doesn't want Dante to go.

She may be free to do whatever she wants, but she will not abandon the man who gave her a second chance. A chance to live a full life, a luxury she never had when she was created by Mundus. And for that she loved him very much from her heart, even though she never knew what love is.

But all the gloomy thoughts never stop her from putting her guard down. She grips the Luce and Ombra handguns, her eyes rather distant but still scanning for the savage demon that might appear. The sound of war and gunfire seem distant to her.

Only seems.

The radio of the vehicle came to life all of the sudden.

"All units stay alert, we have entered the _hot zone_. Keep an eye on the roof tops, and... OH SHIT! We have contact! On the roof!" then gunfire was heard before a demonic growl.

"He got the lead humvee, gunner take out the bastard!"

"Open fire!"

"Another one, another one! To the right, your right!"

"Right there! Right there!"

Debris flew everywhere as the portions of the buildings and bullet casing flew outside window of their humvee. Everyone inside except for Dante, who still looked relaxed in the passenger seat, where alert; the soldier glance the son of Sparda with a worried look.

"Sir, are you going to do something?" he timidly asked, his pistol is in his hands as he do his best to drive under these conditions.

Dante's response is to raise his Ivory pistol on his right arm and smirked. "Already doing it."

After a few blocks they were cut off from a convoy as a M1A2 Abrams tank passed through infront of them followed by a platoon of soldiers. They were heading to the river banks. Guns from the tank began firing as it reached its position. The tank cannon roared menacingly as it fired. Smoke and debris of dust and dirt flew everywhere.

Finally, after catching up from the convoy, they've reached there destination. A main avenue now filled with either destroyed or abandon cars filled the road behind of them. A small base in the middle of the avenue is set up, sandbags, barbed wires, and heavy .50 cal machine gun emplacements were deployed defensively manned by battle harden soldiers.

The truck doors were opened and the soldiers got out. Dante and the others got out from the humvee and went to the command center sitting literally in the center of the avenue. The officer in charge looks up to them and smiled.

"Ah! Mr. Dante and his company, a pleasant to see you!" his voice was so relieved that Dante thought that he would do a back flip or do a 360 degree spin.

Dante shook his hand and actually went to the map with the officer. Lady and Trish were astound at Dante for being suddenly paying attention. He hardly does that. Nero just followed.

"We have been preventing them from crossing the river since four days ago. Their attacks were vicious and non-stop. We are running low on supplies and ammunition, supply lines were stretch out thin and being harassed by stray ones on this side of the city. We need to get bridge lifted so we can seal this area off.

"General says that we need to ease of the attention of the demons from the British defenders at Big Ben." Trish said while pointing where the tall clock tower was on the map.

"General Darby? Man, I guess no going home just yet. Sensing the general's plan, his planning a counter attack after we took hold of the bridge." He said sighing.

"We got you back here, Dante's gonna take care of the bridge controls, and thin out the thick defences they have on their side of the bridge.

Dante spread his hands in smug, making Nero glared at him annoyed. "Yeah, I will take care of it. Once I got the controls, you guys better be ready to party. We must knock on their door when the door is already open, just to annoy them or something like that." he shrugged.

"That's the plan alright" Nero added.

"Alright." The officer said before barking orders to his lieutenants.

They all nodded before saluting and rushing to the front. Gunfire started again and soldiers began rushing to the direction of the bridge.

"Another attack" they all rush to the bridge.

The entrance of the bridge was block by two tanks parked in sideways, their turrets aiming at the direction of the demons. Humvees back them up with gunners manning the heavy guns. Soldiers line up in a wall of sandbags that stretch from side to side of the bridge. The guns leaning on the wall of sandbags; light machine guns and heavy machine gun emplacement were deployed they gunners firing them in burst. The soldiers also picked their targets carefully. Demons that were rushing to the bridge fell one by one. The tanks firing their cannons at the end of the bridge, Nero and Lady joined in the fight. Their guns were a little off compared to the weapons around them but they did not care as long as they were effective at killing demons. Nero however made a mental note to acquire better firearms later on.

Dante just examine the environment. At both sides of the bridge a defensive line of mortars, tanks and heavy gun support vehicles were place at distant to each other. They were also firing at the buildings across the street. Debris and smoke flooded the scene, blood and body parts also splash into Thames River. Thanks to his keen vision, he can see clearly through the smoke and dust. He saw the bridge controls on the other side was shielded with demonic energy, guarded by demons who were carrying scythes. They were the foot soldiers in demon world.

He got an idea. It maybe stupid since it was coming from _him _but it was an idea. And it might work.

'_Heck it WILL work. I did it anyway.' _he thought. "Now I need a boost." He eyed Nero who was busy shooting the demons with his revolver.

"Nero!" he shouted.

"What?" he shouted back over the battle.

"Come here! NOW!"

Nero pulled out, Trish replaced him. He huffed as he reached Dante. "What?" he said frustratingly.

"Toss me!" he said with seriousness. Behind him a mortar fired and Nero filched at the sudden noise.

"WHAT!?"

He looked at him with a death glare. "Do you think I'm kidding kid? Toss me across the river!"

"Are you sure?" he was hesitant, he never trust himself when it comes to throwing people with his devil bringer arm.

"Just do it, I'll land at the controls and thin out the defenders at the bridge. Just make sure the Allies are ready to move to moment the controls is secure, otherwise they will close it again.

Nero nodded meekly, and took a step back and his arm began to glow, before a huge white hand grabbed Dante and grips him tight. The mortar crew stopped fire momentarily as the witness the power of Nero's devil bringer arm.

"Kid, you're squeezing the life out of me!" he wheezed the last word. Nero smiled at little before letting out a laugh.

"Sorry old pops, guess you're really brittle."

"When this is over, I gonna show you who's brittle!" he shot a death glare at him.

"Yeah sure, okay here we go!" he tossed Dante in a controlled force. The son of Sparda found himself flying without the aid of his demonic form. He landed on top of one of the guards in the controls, the Rebellion impaled to it's skull. He then drew up his pistols and shot the rest. Nero kept an eye at him as he directed the defenders.

"Get ready to push these bitches back!"

Everyone cheered as the tanks that were acting as a barricade began to shift forward, covering two lanes of the bridge. Other tanks provided cover. "Alright guys, the moment Dante took out the shield, go in and secure the controls."

"Copy that, young man." One of the tank commanders replied with a little sarcasm but he was still serious in following Nero's order. Lady and Trish looked at each other before shrugging.

No sooner than expected Dante took down the shields, immediately the two M1A2 Abrams advanced across the bridge, quickly stopping by the controls. Its gun was firing everywhere. Nero, Lady, Trish and the soldiers joined Dante in the fight. They quickly set up a defensive perimeter around the control system. The demons began a desperate counter attack but failed.

The four crew of Devil May Cry and the Allied soldiers force the demons to momentarily retreat, it was a big fight for many demons joined in and most of them were regular demon soldiers of the demon world. These were a kind that serves Mundus before. at least they completely secured the bridge and therefore pushing the demons back even further.

But not without a price.

During the entire four hour battle, at a good (or bad) count of 40 dead, most were from the counter attack they just performed. Trish sighed again; this reminds her of her new lost friend. She may never be like human way of living, but she knows compassion. She felt pity for the poor souls; at least they didn't die in vain.

But things were looking up at least.

"General Darby will be arriving here to oversee the battle." The US commander said as he approached Dante and the others.

"Great" Dante muttered

"He's still can go around the battlefield? I know officers with ranks like that are not allowed to go to battle." Lady said in a respectful way.

The commander shrugged "General Darby was earned the trust of every general and even the president to let him go again in the field."

"Still he's still valuable; he's the leader of the Allies after all. " Trish said.

"I don't know, but I trust him so." He walked back to his men, the other US soldiers were either resting, mopping up the place or setting up defences. Now that they got the bridge, reinforcements began rolling in. supplies, and equipment pouring in. Nero finally manage to see an open supply crate and walked toward it.

The Supply Sergeant noticed the young devil hunter and saluted at him. "Sir!"

Nero was surprise at first but he returned the gesture. He then looked at the weapons at the open crate. He picked one of the weapons and inspected it, the sergeant simile at him. For him, he was looking in a rookie who just got his new weapon.

"Pick that one?" he asked.

"Uh, did other soldiers made use of this? I mean, is there a requirement to aquire it? I know there is..." his tone was a little disappointment, the sergeant know too well that Nero wanted the weapon.

"You know, when we are at war like this, we need all the hands we can get. Odds can stack up against us resulting more guns than the people to use them."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Yeah, keep that one if you want, I give you a supply of ammo too if you need it. General Darby did authorize to give you the equipment you need anyway."

"Thanks." He said smiling as he held a black Military-graded Remington ACR. The rifle itself was modern in its appearance; it is equipped with a holograph, but hybrid with a detachable ACOG scope, a grenade launcher, muzzle breaker, and a extended magazine. Not to mention the butt stock is foldable so he can conceal it in beneath his coat.

The sergeant ordered on his subordinate to fetch ammo for Nero. The young devil hunter was pretty occupied with his new weapon so the sergeant resumed his work until his subordinate arrived. He handed Nero a ammo belt that was filled with ammo of the rifle he just acquired.

He puts it on and now he look like more of a soldier than a devil hunter. He smiled, not only he was now well equipped, he now look 'badass'.

"Wait till Dante sees this." He said as he went back to them after he thanked the sergeant once more time.

Lady and Trish led a squad in mopping up the demons around the perimeter also performing a double duty on patrolling and pushing the demons back. Dante was talking to the commander. Nero made his way toward him.

"Hey what's up?" he asked.

"The Royal Marines and the RAF made a breakthrough in Big Ben. The demons are in full retreat to their stronghold here in London."

"Where's that?"

Dante snorted at him "Kid, how many do you think?"

"Enough I guess..."

"About fifty strongholds scattered across the city itself. Probably more on the outskirts." The commander sighed.

"We can deal with them. Don't worry sir" Nero patted the man's shoulder.

"Thank you, young man" Nero beamed a little at least he wasn't being called 'kid' again.

He just nodded and the commander left. Dante looked at him with a confused expression.

"What is it kid?" he knew all too well that Nero was showing him something.

Nero produced the ACR from his coat and smiled smug at him. Dante recoiled in shock but only slightest.

"You think you only got the big guns, well two can play that game!" he said.

It took a moment for Dante to notice his new toy, afterwards he shrugged. "Nah, that's nothing to my shotgun kid, which reminds me..." He produced his old shotgun from beneath his trench coat and handed it to Nero. "here kid, take it." he finished kindly but Nero took his actions the other way around.

He scoffed "You're giving me your old toys since you got new ones?"

"Kid consider this a gift, that not what meant when I give this thing to you, you might find it reliable in the future." He said while putting the worn out saw-off shotgun on top of the crate. "Believe this or not, I don't give gifts that easily so at least be appreciative every once in a while."

Nero winced at his actions and immediately regretted that he somehow upset Dante for refusing his gift. He took the shotgun and held it in his left hand. "Thanks"

"Your welcome, now be careful with that. Coz you will not see a beauty like that again especially in the company we are in.

The young devil hunter sat on a nearby crate and sighed sadly. Dante immediately noticed his sudden change of mood. He looked at him with one eye.

"Kid, she'll be fine... she's strong and brave and I think she'll make a fine warrior... but then again, that's not her path. But either way she's strong." He said, he doesn't need anymore clues for him to know Nero's distress. Kyrie.

"How do you even know that I'm thinking about her?"

"Kid, you give too many signs."

"How do you know about love? Did you even fall in love before?"

"No... but right now is the proper time to feel them." he replied nonchalantly.

"What? You in love...?" Nero looked up to him with a shocked expression. _'Dante, in love?' _he prevent himself from slapping himself, because he now thought he was dreaming all along. The events turned weirder than before, and if the war was bad enough already.

"Don't make me repeat it kid, once is already enough" Dante said in a stern expression.

"Right, so who was she?"

"Sorry kid, can't tell you..."

"Oh come on..." realizing that he will not push Dante out, he tried a different tactic. "...So what was she like? I mean what was she look like?"

"Of course she's looked like us, she's a girl" He replied with a sarcastic tone that Nero gave a dry laugh.

"Right..."he sighed again, tiredness began to take over so he leaned back to the stack of crates behind him and closed his eyes.

Dante just chuckled and said "Yeah, kid it's better to nap than to think dilemmas, you need the energy to end this. End the war. for everyone, and for her. you know what I mean so don't start..." he too leaned back and closed his eyes. he figured that the mopping party led by Lady and Trish will be back in two hours time so he figured taking a nap is the best way to kill time.

Jack will be in a few hours due to a delay in Heathrow. Reinforcements also began pouring in across the river. Soon the battle of London will now turn in their favour but now, one step at a time. The two weary hunters fall asleep in a bomb out building; the noise of military in the street is muted in an instant. This is going to be a very long war.


	6. Rain

Rain.

The only thing that Kyrie stares at for the past two days; since this is London, rain is very frequent. Most American soldiers end up complaining about the British weather. She sighed sadly as she watched most American soldiers ran for shelter from the sudden splash from the heavens. The others just didn't mind them at all. Either way the workings of the base were not fazed by the weather.

Kyrie was tired, her hair is a mess, her hands are sweaty, her shirt was more or so, and she never slept in days. She felt like she was on the frontline itself. The thought of it made her even lonely since it reminded her of Nero.

"Nero..." she whispered as tears began to fall. Her right hand began to take hold of the amulet that Nero gave her when he saved her from Sanctus. The rain and the tension of war and military around her made it worst. On top of that, she misses him, so much.

Finally she broke down and let out the first set of tears in foreign land. Several soldiers looked at her when they passed by but none approached her. She didn't bother want to be noticed, she wants to be alone. The soldiers know that, everyone has a tough time so it was no surprise.

She cried for Nero, she cried for the people who lost their love ones, the fallen soldiers defending mankind, to the horrors that forever will haunt them. War really affected everyone. Her mind relieved the memories of her deeds here in Heathrow. What she'd done in the past three weeks of Nero's absent.

She helped the refugees that came from the Buckingham Palace, they counting to hundreds, at least 30 military trucks were used to transport the large quantity of civilians. Everyone was scared and Kyrie felt she was going to take them on alone, or at least a handful of UN humanitarian workers were not enough to help an entire army of civilians.

But they still took them on; Kyrie worked day and night to help the elder, the children, and sick people. Everyone was scared for they never saw a demon up close yet. Their eyes were wide all the time and sometimes they go all bananas around the hangar they are staying, several Military Police or UN workers is need to subdue them.

Three days after the arrival of the civilians from the Bukingham, she heard from Colonel Burton that Nero and the rest have cleared the Palace, the famous London Bridge and several areas across the city proper. She relieved a little since the Allies made progression with the help of the Devil May Cry crew. But it still pained her a little because she misses him. The older Colonel understands her and ask her to keep helping the UN workers to comfort the civilians. That will keep her mind off things.

The second week brought the horror out of her even more as the casualties from the frontlines arrived in convoy of trucks, same one used for transporting the civilians before. Kyrie was horrified; her mind is eyeing one of the trucks as the soldiers unload the body bags that contain their fallen comrade. Her mind is experiencing a dilemma that maybe one of the bags contains Nero... She wants Nero back in her arms alive not in a wooden coffin or in a body bag. She didn't think she knows what to do if that happens.

Her grip on her necklace went a little tight as she played the scenario where Nero was indeed in a body bag, carried by Dante, Trish and Lady. She saw Nero's handsome face which was now devoid of life, pale as milk, and cold as ice. The horrid thoughts were horrifying enough to open her eyes and let go of her necklace before it breaks.

She stared at the rain for a moment, and then looked at her hands. They were shaking; her mind recalled the rest of the scenario where she help the doctors and the medics treat the injured soldiers. She was familiar with violence and combat but she had never seen so much gore and blood in her entire life. She threw up at the first sight of them.

Medics and soldiers haul in the wounded soldiers, there hands were missing, there torsos split open slightly, and some were choking on their own blood. She froze in her spot as the convoy of the injured went inside one of the hangars that act as a hospital. Several doctors, nurses and military medics ran in all directions. The sound of screaming filled her ears. It was enough for her to ran to a corner and threw up.

Shaking her head to clear the morbid thought, she stares at the falling rain again. Soldiers ran across her vision shouting orders and other things. Vehicles moved to and fro and aircrafts land at the tarmac due to the bad weather.

"Something on your mind young lady?"

Kyrie turned around to see Jack sitting beside her. He was wearing his combat gear. His Desert Eagle handgun sat on its holster and ammo packs covered his torso. The only missing is his rifle.

"Uh, no, no I'm fine..." she quickly looked away and wiped her tears off her face.

"Really? Coz from my experience, when women talk like that, something is wrong"

"Am I that obvious?" she looked at him with a sad smile.

"A little..."

She sigh "Nero..."

"He's doing fine you know, he help alot to give the Allies the initiative need to push the demons back toward the last stronghold in the city. A little more time and the battle is over."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the progress sped up few days ago. The demons seemed to be kept retreating to their strongholds waiting to be overrun." He said before adding with chuckle "Nero's going back, I bet on it."

"I put my life on it" Kyrie said sternly with strong confidence, her features brighten a little.

"Problem solved?" Jack chuckled before standing up and walking away.

"Not yet but soon will" she replied as Jack walked towards a waiting helicopter soon it took off despite the heavy weather.

She yawn after a moment silence and since her shift of duty is in few hours time, she lean back on the mattress of her makeshift bed. Her tent was soaked from the rain but at least it kept her dry and warm. She crossed her arms over her chest and shift comfortably as best as she could before sleep quickly overcomes her. She smiled a little before falling asleep.

Her first deep sleep since she arrived.

* * *

Nero watched the rain from the safety of their shelter they took in the frontlines. So far the battle has died down as demon attacks lowered in frequency for the past hours. But the allied never relent on preparing the inevitable. He looked at the soldiers outside setting up their defences in haste; some were shouting orders in both British and American accents. Some were French and Spanish but they were few.

Dante and the others sat on the ruined sofas of the shelter. It was a heavily damage three story apartment converted into a garrison of soldiers. They were on the first floor while on the second floor were two British soldiers setting up their heavy machine gun emplacement. Sanbags and wooden planks covered the window of the building.

"Kid you really take some rest" Dante said quietly as best as he could. the two women were asleep and snoring softly.

"I'm fine... afterall I'm already used to be up the whole time. Three weeks have already pass before us and we didn't noticed it."

"Gee, maybe in the next few hours, the war is over?" Dante cocked his eyebrow at him, sarcasm in his tone.

"Just wish for it old man!" he retorted before crossing his arms.

"I will don't worry..." he laughed dryly.

A silence ensured then...

CRASH!

BOOM!

The two jolted upright from their seats and headed outside. A helicopter crashed on top of the building infront of them. Soldiers ran for cover from the debris. Dante narrowed his eyes at the smoking wreckage for a moment then his eyes widen a little.

"HEADS UP GUYS!" he shouted as he drew out his Ebony and Ivory and began shooting. The soldiers looked surprise as demons appeared from the smoking wreckage of the helicopter. They were crawling in the side of the buildings, some were jumping towards them. The soldiers were a little slower to react as some run to grab their weapons. but soon fought back.

Then suddenly...

"AHHH!" one of the soldiers scream in pain as the demon tackled him to the ground and ripped his body to shreds.

Nero killed the demon but it was too late to save the poor soldier. He looked towards the direction of where the demon came from and saw a horde coming towards them.

"GUYS! WE GOT INCOMING!" he said as he aimed his Blue Rose at the oncoming demons. Some of the soldiers backed him up. Now the battle was on two fronts.

As the battle intensifies, more demons armed with wicked scythes joined the fray. The combat went from the advantage of the Allies by ranged to hand to hand combat. Dante drew out his Rebellion and began slashing towards the group of demons with quick precision speed. Even more so with his quick hand he swaps his weapon for his shotgun. Soon demons were sent flying backwards with mauled faces and holed torsos.

Nero on the other hand uses his devil bringer arm and his Red Queen sword to hack and slash demons on his way. He never encountered this kind before but they nothing compared to regular demons he usually encounters. One demon tries to block his downward swing but it was futile as the Red Queen split his scythe and his skull like hot knife through butter. The soldiers beside him are also holding out, using their guns as melee weapons slamming the butt stock of their rifles to smash and daze the demons before finishing them off with a burst of fire in the torso or the head.

After a ten minute in the fight, the skies began to clasp thunder and flash lightning. The rain intensifies, the sound of tapping of water in rooftops and other things began to add the chaos of the battlefield. Bullet casings, sand, and blood are mixed all together in puddles on ground.

Nero gritted his teeth as he tries to see clearly on the obscuring rain as he slashed another demon in half. Then he eyed the incoming horde of demons charging at him. Steeling himself for another bloodbath he revved up the Red Queen but suddenly...

BOOM!

The horde was blasted to pieces as concrete, bricks and debris flew from the explosion. He was surprise to see that and wondered what happen. His question was answered when a missile impacted on a nearby building. Demons nearby were blown away. The survivor were electrocuted, and thanks to the wet ground they were vaporized.

He looked behind him to see Lady, Trish and a British Challenger tank moving towards him. Behind it were a platoon of British Royal Marines. Nero smiled in relief at the sight of them.

"Dante, the cavalry's here..." he shouted towards Dante.

"That's great kid, why don't kindly ask them to give a hand, or a cannon for fuck sake!" he said as he fought the demons on his side.

Trish ordered her men to help Dante while the others, including the tank, secured Nero's side.

Trish shot the demon that was flanking Dante with her pistols. She then approached him from behind, wrapping her left arms around his chest. "Missed me?"

"You bet I did babe" he smirked as he felt new energy flow through him. They fought side by side then back to back. Dante smiled as he felt once again her warmth despite the coldness of the rain. If only he turn around and she would do the same and crash his lip to hers.

'_No, not yet. I would get a little formal with that. what? Formal? Dante you are losing your mind! Keep it together! No I want to be nice to her, be neat and gentle and be a proper man!' _his mind was arguing on about her. he grips his sword tighter as he focused on killing instead.

Soon the demons found themselves retreating once more as the battle was over. The soldiers carried their fallen comrade towards a nearby house Nero and Lady were helping them. Dante and Trish took shelter for a moment. Trish was leaning at the window eyeing the dead soldiers she sighed again. By now the rain reduced a little.

"What is it babe?" he asked

"Nothing" she gave her a small but sad smile.

"Clearly something is bothering you..." he placed a hand on her shoulder "What is it?"

"Just sad, about the loss, the loss of people, the loss of love ones; well you get the point Dante" she gestured the dead that were carried by their soldiers.

"Oh, yeah..." he said quietly.

"Dante..."

"Yeah?"

She moved his hand off her shoulder and held them with her own. "I...I..." she looked away for a moment before turning her gaze back to his "I don't want to lose you."

"Is that what's bothering you?" he raised an eyebrow but remained his gaze toward hers.

"Yes... I don't want to be alone again. I cared about you..." she confessed.

Dante was a little dumbstruck at a moment _'Shit! Almost there!' _

"Yeah, me too." He meant for more better words than that but his mind was hazy from her confession and despite that it was not the money, it was enough since Dante has now a clue that Trish likes him back.

She let go of his hand and embraced herself with her hands on both of her arms. Dante quickly removed his red trench coat and wrapped it around her. she took it earnestly.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it" he said stroking briefly her blond locks. Trish blushed in embarrassment.

A moment passed.

"Hey, I gotta help the others and probably talk to the commander. Just stay here and take some rest okay?"

Trish nodded and watch Dante went out on the rain to help the soldiers on whatever task they were doing. She smiled at his comfort, now she wonders if he feels the same way like she does.

"Oh Dante" she muttered to herself before gripping the coat on her tightly and watched the sky it slowly became clear but the rain were still pouring albeit already thinning out. "At least the rain is dissipating, that's a good sign, and maybe we can end this once and for all. Maybe." She sighed again before taking a seat on a dusted chair by the window. She closed her eyes for a moment, gripping the coat tightly.

"Even in a coat you always with me..."


	7. Mysterious Reasons

"The last demonic stronghold in the city is in O2 arena." Jack said as he pointed out the large stadium a fair distant away from them. Allied tanks and vehicles are positioned covering the roads leading in and out of the area. Soldiers are poised ready for action.

"So let's get in there and take them out for fuck sake." Nero said impatiently.

"Hold on, intel said that barriers are covered the entire arena. If we can clear out the barrier, we can send the boys in to tear down the place." General replied with an urgency in his tone.

"Sounds like we are the first to get in there and open and bust it" Lady said with a huff.

"Yeah, but look on the bright side, our good general is paying double so it's worth it."

"I hope it does"

"The sooner we end the war, the better, and that double you ask." Jack said smiling.

Dante, who was listening to the conversation, decided to chirp in. "Okay so are we going to chit chat here or are we going to bust up so demons eh? Coz the way I see it, we are not going home dandy if we stay and chat here. I have a chat with the demon community and I'm gettin late"

"Alright, there must be an opening to the barrier in the south side of the building. Once inside do your best. Signal us when the barrier is down."

"Okay will do general." Trish winked at him before walking off.

"Finally off we go!" Dante said in relief. He led them all away to the hot zone.

Walking to the other direction and away from Allied lines, Dante followed a series of alleyways that leads to the south side of the area. It was a maze but soon they are now at the south side. A wide parking space is littered with abandoned and wrecked cars. Most of them are expensive and luxurious.

"I guess this will be the good time to say be alert and all." Lady said to Dante.

"Nah, I don't need to but you better right?" Dante said with a half smile. He grips his twin pistols at the ready.

Lady was about to reply when Nero tackled her to the ground as a energy bolt went down pass her, it landed an inch from her.

"What the!?" she shouted as they all looked to the source of the shot. There they saw at least 20 demons with demonic bows that fire energy arrows. The archers rained down on them forcing them to take cover behind the cars.

Lady shifted her weapons to her modified M4 carbine, equipped with a red dot precision scope a foregrip, lasersight, and a extended magazine. She aimed her rifle at the archer at the lower platform and let out a burst of fire.

BANG!

The archer fell from the platform riddled with bullet holes on its torso. Nero saw the action and decided to bring his rifle to play as well. Holstering the Blue Rose, he uses his rifle to pick out targets too.

Trish and Dante were on the other side of the cover firing back at the archers. Dante lept out to draw their fire to him. But he end up taking a dive on the smaller cover not far from Trish.

"DANTE! Are you planning to get killed!?" She said with concern in her tone, albeit a little angry.

"No, I was drawing their fire from you guys. Chill out, if I draw them out. use your electrical surge at them, I know it takes time to charge up but amp it out to the max. Nero and Lady will cover you." he said as he let out blind shots from his handguns.

Trish was worried slightly, but immediately nodded. _'Damn! Where do you need air support when you need it?' _ She thought bitterly.

"GO!" he shouted and as ran out and uses his 'trickster' abilities to draw the attention of the enemy on him. Lady and Nero keep up their fire and Trish stand out from her cover. Her hands began to charge out electricity and directed to her guns. She waited until the color of the bolts began to turn yellow. Then she fired.

BOOM!

The electric wave made an explosion that completly obliterated the demon archers and the platform they were standing on. Smoke, dust and debris obscure most of their vision. But soon as the smoke clears, a hole greeted them. Dante smiled.

"Well there is our ticket in" he motions his hands towards it.

"Ain't that right" Nero said as he slung back his rifle underneath his coat.

The four walked inside of the arena. Surprisingly the power was still operational the lights were still on. Looking around Trish saw the posters of bands, and celebrities that made appearance and concerts in the arena. She smiled because she's a fan of some of them. she looked at Lady who was looking as well, she might not see it but Lady also a fan of some of the bands that once performed here. She knew Lady long enough she's one of her close friends.

They stop at the double doors and she felt an odd power flowing through her spine. Dante's expression became serious.

"What is it?" Nero asked before his arm answered his question for him as it glowed brightly.

"Things that are not suppose to be here." He drew out his Rebellion and kick the doors open. He quickly slashed the first demon at he saw. He then turn his attention to Nero and Lady.

"Take out the generator. That's powering the barrier!" he said as he and Trish keep the demons busy.

Nero covered Lady as she loads her Kalina Ann rocket launcher and fire a missile on the generator.

BOOM!

The light flicker a few times before going back to normal, Nero noticed that demons suddenly fled the room, leaving them alone again. "I say we have them on the run."

"I say they are regrouping and something tells me that something is not right." Dante said cautiously. Trish looked at him concern.

"Yeah, I can feel it too" she said

Lady inspected the remains of the generator and noticed something about it. the metal pieces were not made by man but the tools that did it was made by man. A thought came to mind and she spoke it out.

"Guys you gotta see this!"

Everyone huddled around Lady as she presented the piece to them. "Look this metal is made by demons but the method was human like in nature." Trish took hold of it and inspected it with a keen eye.

After a moment she spoke, "Whoever made this machine, it's human. This wasn't a perfect cut, it was made by a human but with the technology of demonic in nature."

"We gotta call this to Jack; make sure his air boys don't destroy the arena. There must be a ton of evidence here that will help us win the war." Nero said. Dante just huffed at his words.

"We can do that later, come on. Let's do a little clean up first." Dante said walking out of the door. The others followed him, Lady made a mark on the place so she can do an personal investigation on this before the Allies hauled the materials away.

Soon they found themselves on large double doors again. They all felt an odd feeling as the approached closer. They began to hear growls from behind it.

"Showtime!" Dante said as he kicked the doors opened and drew out his shotgun. He blasted the demon in front of him. Nero called in the back up while Trish and Lady burst in guns blazing. When the demons became a little much on the shotgun, he switch on his Rebellion. The broad blade went easily like hot knife through butter. Nero gritted his teeth a little as he amp up his action with the Red Queen. He made outstanding combos as well with his devil bringer arm. Tossing the hapless foe up and down before being slice like Swiss cheese, oh he would not lose the spotlight from Dante.

A minute passed before several ceilings of the main stadium exploded and grenades rain down from the holes.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Explosions made rain as well as chairs, debris and demons flew everywhere. Soon ropes where lend down the hole before a soldiers began descending it, guns blazing. Lady smiled at the reinforcements.

"Just in time" she said as she fired her weapons at the demons in front her. She mowed them down with her twin Skorpions mini sub machine gun. This was here favourite dual weapons and will go anywhere with them.

Shouts of men, gunfire and dying demons rocked the hollow space of the stadium space. The others began to flee towards the opened portal on the center. Dante narrowed his eye in anger, he can't let them get away.

"Time to bring out the big guns Lady! Destroy the portal!" he said as he charged at the large portal and began slashing the sides, and knocking out is generator. When the barrier was removed, the portal was not vulnerable from attacks. He returns back on keeping the demons at bay.

The demon soldiers, as Dante now classified them who wielded scythes and uniformed hoods, made a stand at their attack. But they were massacred but sheer might of Dante's sword. Lady went a little close and aimed the Kalina Ann at the portal. The missile made a severe damage but it was still working.

To her relief the other double doors from the other side of the stadium burst open and Allied reinforcements began pouring in. to her luck, some of them were carrying rocket launchers. As soon as they saw the portal, they quickly load their launchers and fired at will. A barrage of rockets made impact with the portal and the entire thing exploded and closed, it began to form a small black hole sucking nearby demons in before dissipating. Many are now cut off and now surrounded by the Allied forces. Leaving no choice, they attack with all their might.

They all met with muzzle flashes, lightning slashes from Dante and Nero's swords and bullets from everyone else that had guns. When the last demon fell dead on a seemingly mountain of dead carcasses, the battle for London is finally over. The soldiers gave a little cheer before moving in to sweep the arena.

Jack then appeared at the scene, he was carrying his SCAR-L rifle in his hands. The barrel was smoking a little. "Glad you ended this once in for all. Soon all of Europe then the world will be free."

"Yeah, finally it's over. For now that is." Trish said as he eyed Dante who was inspecting the wreckage of the portal. Jack eyed them with curiosity. Lady then remembers her task about the machines used by the demons.

"General, I think you gotta know about this." She picks up a metal shard from the portal and showed it to Jack.

"Hmm...?"

"The metal was demonic metal, but manufacturer is human."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. The others went towards them.

"The edging of the piece is not perfectly made, demons made objects in perfection. The bottomline is I think that humans made this portal." Trish interjected concluded. '

"I concur" Lady added. The two boys just nodded.

"Then I'll have the research department to analyze this." Jack said before Lady said more.

"With all your respect sir, I think I should make an investigation of my own on this matter. So I can form something with a different view..." she looked at Trish "A demonic point of view." When Jack was silent thinking, she added "...think of it as a second opinion."

"Very well. but you must let me know your findings about this. I will also see to it that this technology will not be used again by these humans." He said as he walked away issuing orders to his men. The four was left behind again debriefing the situation.

"IF this is human made, then someone wants world power through old fashion way." Dante said.

"Yeah, maybe this whole war is just a front in order to gain power. just a hunch but I feel something odd about it" Trish said.

"We need get back to Heathrow so I can start with this thing." She looked up at the metal shard from the wreckage of the portal and the generator.

With the mention of the airport, Nero smiled, soon he will be with Kyrie again. "Can't wait to go back!"

"Don't get excited kid, we can't go back unless we got orders from pretty boy over there." Dante said jokingly at the general; Fortunate that he didn't hear him.

"Yeah..." then a thought realize something but he didn't speak it out. _'Could it be that... that... they... they made the portal and the other things that the demon used. Could it be they were behind the war in the first place? No, it can't be they are gone, gone. Disbanded' _

"Hey kid, you okay?" Dante asked him as he was already lost in thought.

"Huh? I'm fine just a little tired." He said stretching his arms a little to cover up his thoughts further. Dante bought it and dropped the subject for now.

"Well since we got this up, we will wait from pretty boy and Lady's studies so but for now, we fight and end this war."

Jack walked back to them and gave them the little thing they always wanted: A small break.

"Since London is secure, we can ease up a little but soon we will move to the mainland to push the demons back to their holes. Tomorrow you are heading back to Heathrow and from there; we will launch an attack in the mainland. There is a helicopter waiting outside, you can go now if you want. But Lady here, I'm certain will find clues so it's your choice." Jack said before going off again to set up his command post at the stadium.

"Guys you better got ahead, I'll catch up and be back before sundown. We need to find out who's behind this." She said.

"Okay, see yah Lady" Dante waved goodbye to her, while she and Trish share a quick hug and cheek to cheek peck before going off the opposite direction to find clues.

The trio walked back outside where a Black Hawk helicopter is waiting for them. as soon as the pilot saw them, he powered up his helicopter. They hopped in and the pilot asked "Where to?"

"Heathrow Airport, Please hurry I'm late for my flight" Trish said jokingly with dramatic tone of voice.

The Pilot laugh "That will be 100 pounds ma'am!"

"100 pounds? I'll just walk, thank you." this time everyone laugh before the helicopter took off and set to the direction of the airport.

They all need to rest and relax, since they are in battle for three weeks straight. But it is with a reward: their efforts saved London and millions of people here. Now it's time to focus on the main combat in the mainland, but for now, the battle is over, but the war is just beginning.


	8. I Want to know What Love is

"NERO!" Kyrie screamed on the top of her lungs as she lunged and tackled Nero to the ground. The young devil hunter was surprised at her but held her close. Dante and Trish laughed.

"I'm back" he said before he kiss her full and passionately, seemingly didn't care the company they were in.

Feeling a little awkward, Dante and Trish cleared their throats and cough dryly. "Uhm...guys, were still here." Trish said with a blush on her face.

Breaking off and realizing the real world around them. Kyrie removed herself above Nero and stand to her feet. The young devil hunter soon stand as well, both are having red menace on their faces.

"Sorry..." she spoke apologetically.

"Kid, why don't you take that welcoming gesture somewhere else eh?" Dante said as he began to walk away.

"It's nice to see you again Kyrie" Trish remarked before following Dante away.

Once they were alone, the two hold hands for a moment and nuzzled each other's foreheads. Staring into each other's eyes Nero softly spoke. "I miss you."

"I miss you..." she retorted with an equal tone. Her eyes sparkling as well as the her amulet, for it reflects the sun's rays.

For the moment they were about to kiss again, Kyrie's pocket suddenly beeped loudly. Softly groaning, she reached out to grab the beeper and looked at it. giving a frustrated sigh, she addressed Nero.

"Duty calls..."

"You really knocked yourself out here eh?" he said, a mixture of annoyance and amusement in his tone.

"Yeah, but after it is over will continue this little discussion we have okay... but not here or today. Maybe tonight or later." The last sentence were a soft whisper and seductive. Nero blushed, he knew exactly what she meant by that.

"Yeah can't wait, beside I can use a little nap. Never slept in days, you know non stop fighting."

Shaking her head, she held his hand and led him towards their tent. "Come on, let's get you to bed so you can rest"

"Yes _mommy, _I mean yeah sure" he said blushing embarrassingly but smug for teasing her 'mommy'.

"Right" she rolled her eyes and kept the laugh to herself.

Soon they reached their quarter which is now a small room inside the military barracks exclusively for them. Jack personally oversees the arrangement of their barracks here. So they can have privacy all they want. Not that they are complaining but Jack is spoiling them a little, but no one will ever decline a good treat right?

Kyrie removed her coat which were now stinking will grime, sweat, dirt and blood. She carefully threw it on the laundry bin. Nero smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that? Guess three weeks without a shower really does that to you." he said while scratching the back of his head.

"No, don't be, I'm already used to it." she went in front of him and pushed him towards the bed. He sat down, she straddled his lap and trace his body with her delicate fingers. He moaned to the touch and returns the favor by feeling the curve of her body. He quickly captured her lips to his but she quickly moves it to kiss his cheek, temple and his neck. A millisecond moment passed and Kyrie pulled away quickly and stand up straight to regain her composure before Nero could even lost himself from the pleasure she just gave.

"That was just a 'free taste' of what's to come." She said seductively before heading out towards the door, her hips swaying as best as she could. Nero cocked an eyebrow and mentally groaning due to the fact that he was left in the air.

"My, my somebody has already discovered her inner _demon_" he said at her, eyeing her curvy hips and her rear. Truth to be told he was surprise by her recent sudden aggressiveness. But he didn't complain since she became really good when they are making love, he love it very much.

She looked at him over her shoulder with finger on her lips. "You just wait my _little demon_, and we'll have fun..." she winked "...but now rest." She quickly walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Man, I created a monster" he said to himself before chuckling. He stood up and went to the bathroom and took a short shower to clean himself. Minutes later he came out clean and shiny. Donning new clothes, he jumped to bed and fell into Sandman's land in seconds.

* * *

That night, Dante woke up from his quarters and find himself alone. He sat up and rubs his eyes. He figured that he must have slept the whole day and he felt hungry all of the sudden. Standing up he walked to the small dining table and saw the food already prepare to him. He grimaced since the food was not pizza but rather MREs (Meals Ready to Eat). He was eating this for ages now since this was the only edible during his time at the front and now sick of its taste.

It not that it taste horrible, but Dante is simply not used to other taste beside the taste of Pizza and strawberry sundaes. He sighed as he open and spilled the contents of the MRE pack on the silver plate and began eating it. Minutes passed by and he was done. He went outside to get some fresh air.

Wearing a white shirt and black sweatpants he strolls around the base. The activity died down a little, as the vehicles stop moving to and fro and a few soldiers walking around carrying things and patrolling. They greeted him as they walk pass him, some cheered him for his deed in the city.

By now aerial night patrols by Allied jet fighters are in full swing. He watched as jets lined up at the tarmac, their bluish thrusters lights the back of the aircraft looking as if on fire. Blinkers on the wings began to blink as they took of the ground one by one. After they left he continue walking and looking up on the bright moon that shine's lit the base with its soft light. The patrolling aircraft can be clearly seen as it passes overhead before heading towards their patrol areas.

He was still looking up, until he saw a glimpse of something on top of one of the hangars ahead of him. Narrowing his eyes he barely saw what it is. He smiled as he saw the familiar hair sway of Trish when she was at the rooftops back home.

Keeping an eye of her, he quickly move his way towards the hangar she was on. Muttering acknowledges on the soldiers that come to his way. Soon he was at base of the hangar and quickly went inside to find the staircase that leads to the top.

* * *

Since she woke up at Dante's arms, Trish has been thinking about these alien feelings whenever she was with Dante. She feels light when Dante touch her. Even in the mist of battle, she felt warm when he was near. She felt like laughing at his crude jokes, not that it was lame, but even the most boring ones can be entertaining. She saw him everywhere and couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Okay maybe was I overreacting now..." she muttered to herself. She stares at the bright moon, and taking in the cold scent of the British wind.

"Overreacting about what?" she heard a voice behind her, immediately her body suppress the incoming surge of red to her face and kept herself from looking at him. He walked beside her; his feet dangling on the edge of the hangar.

"Nothing Dante, you don't have to worry about it." she shrugged him off.

"You sure?" he looked her.

She met her gaze, the locks of her hair sways from the movement of her head. "Yes Dante though I'll ask you a question."

"Yeah?"

"What do you call when you feel something special about a particular person? I mean if she or he is feeling comfort from other people, especially in the opposite sex."

"Uh, that's love."

"Oh, okay, how do you know if you love someone?" she tilted her head slightly in confusion. Dante felt embarrassed for a moment before hiding it behind a amused smile.

"Why asking this now? You didn't ask this kind of topic before so why bother now? Is there something I should know?" he tried again because he knew very well that Trish will spill out soon.

A moment passed and Dante kept waiting for her answer.

"Uhmm, I kinda 'love' someone..." she blurted out.

"Really? I mean, how you know its love you feel?" he regretted the second question in response. _'Shit Dante! She's talking about you! Wait how do you know it was me? Maybe it was somebody else, but I don't know!' _his mind was arguing again.

The mental war in his head was stopped when she spoke "I feel happy or comfortable with that person whenever I was close or having a conversation with me. I always look after his wellbeing; I'm always concern when we are a little apart. I don't know Dante, this is confuses me a lot."

"Is that so?" he only said after a moment.

"Yes, I think..." she pause before taking a deep breath "I think I love you Dante"

His eyes widen but he kept his surprise to himself. "How do you know that's love?" he wanted to make sure that she's was serious about it but Trish thought that he was doubting her.

"I don't Dante, I was hoping you could help me understand. Because I feel happy when I'm with you, I feel safe, I feel light, I feel everything that I don't understand. I don't know Dante, maybe I love you maybe I don't" Trish confessed, first she thought she was doubting Dante now she doubting herself.

She shifted her gaze away from him and looked at the moonlight and evening sky. Two Allied jet fighters flew across her vision on the horizon. Their blinkers giving light in pulse and time of her breathing. The evening breeze began to blew a little from their vantage point but despite the coldness of the evening, she felt warm with Dante beside her. and now she felt warmer when he held her hands with his, their fingers intertwined.

"You may not understand it but I'll have you know I feel the same way." He finally said, his eyes locking into hers.

"Dante..." she breathed softly, eyes sparkling.

"Trish, I love you. I should have said it sooner but faith has planned otherwise for us. Guess there no better time than now, I don't know how long I was going to hold up anymore. It's like a long time has passed already like seconds." He said with sincerity with his voice.

She was speechless for she was both shock and lost for words at his confession. _'He loves me! He feels the same way as I do but...'_

"I don't know what to say... I don't know what love is."

"You may not know it, but right now you're feeling it. Everything strange you feel about me is love Trish. You want me close, you want to hold me like forever, and you want everything about me. That's love."

"It's a very strange thing and complex to understand but take this an example. Also notice the relationship between the kid and his young lady-friend." He said mentioning Nero and Kyrie.

"Yeah, they are quite close"

"Too close maybe the right word. I don't blame him or her but they showing how the deeply care for each other. That's love."

"I see." She nodded, squeezing his hand a little. She loved the feel of his hand to hers. Instinctively, she move closer and leaned her head to his shoulder.

A comfortable silence were ensure, a loud cricketing and a few military activity played around them but they were unfazed. This time several vehicles moved in to and fro below them. a squad and a platoon of soldiers were doing a exercise routine, jogging around the base chanting but none of them affected Dante and Trish for they enjoyed the company of each other. After what seems like an eternity, Trish sat up with a low moan, her eyes gazing to the man beside her. Dante let out a light chuckle.

"Dante..."

His reply was to lean closer and captured her lips with his. Trish closed her eyes and pulled him closer to her; wrapping her arms around him while he puts his arms to her waist. The kiss wasn't passionate with lust like it should but it was deep and filled with love. After a while they broke off, catching their breath.

Bitting her lip, she said "I wanna know what love is... I want you to show me..."

Dante smiled "Is this a lyric from a song?"

"Yeah..." she chuckled a little "...I listened to it on your jukebox once, never thought your in with the oldies. But you know they make good songs, especially romantic ones. Really get's in the right mood or the right moment."

Dante lip locked her lips again but quickly drew back leaving her moaning for more. "Well love songs are a turn on sometimes if you know what mean." He didn't meant for it to be dirty as it sounds, just to tease her but Trish never bought the bait. She lightly punched his arm.

"Dante..." she warned.

"I know, take it slow. I'm sorry."

They kissed again.

"Don't be" she replied.

They end up staring to each other's eyes for a moment, until Dante spoke again. "I love you Trish."

This time, without doubts, confusion, and jibber jabber, she smiled lovingly. "And I love you Dante."

Smiling Dante suddenly played a low volume song from his pocket. Trish raised a brow for a moment before getting the title, and the tune of the song. Smiling at the music played, Dante stood up and offered a hand to her. the song was the one Trish was saying a while a go _"I want to know what love is"_

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"You really know when to be cheesy or to treat a lady." She took his hand and stood up as well. putting her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him; resting his arm to her tiny waist.

As soon as the song and lyrics began playing, they began sway in time with beat of the song. Trish is humming with the tune then later singing softly with the lyrics. She was made to perfection by Mundus so she also has a perfect voice like a singer would. Dante was astounded.

"Wow, I didn't know you got a good singing voice." He said.

"Well I got _a lot _of things you still don't know yet." She replied smirking.

"Which is?"

"A girl has to have some secrets." She winked before smiling at him. He rolled his eyes.

She kept singing for while until reaching the bridge of the song, by the time the last chorus plays, they were both singing now. Trish was now blushing and Dante was a complete red. He is probably embarrassed about his singing voice, it's not like he's a singer after all.

"_I want to know what love is..." _Trish sang.

"_I know you can show me..."_ Dante sang as well as if answering each other's questions.

As the song fades their lips joined once more and pressed their bodies together as if melting to one. Their kiss became more passionate this time as they pour their heart's content into it. Trish smiled at their kiss, she was with Dante, and now they are together. They just have to take it slow so she can learn after all she was new to this experience.

"I want you to show me." She said as they broke off.

"Yeah, but nice and slow would be better."

"Glady, sweetheart." She said winking at him before heading towards the stairs; her hand never letting go of his.

"Come on, it's getting late, we need to get some shut eye. Tommorow is another day."

"Aww I was hoping to be more a little _romantic _tonight" he whined a little. Trish knew **exactly **what he meant, her face went blank.

"Slow down. Take it slow." She said sternly with her right index finger raised up in front of her as if she was scolding Dante.

"Alright, I'm just joking. Come on" they both walked back to the stairs and made their way back to their quarters.

As they went inside and shut the door tight, they didn't even notice the soft noise coming from Nero and Kyrie's quarters or Lady's return. The only thing in their mind is each other, finally letting out all of their emotions and began pouring in on each others cups before drinking it. if only they knew this what it will takes to get them together, they wonder what was the worst thing could happen.


	9. A Foolish Thing to do

Silence.

Absolute silence was observe as everyone is in their own world gathering their thoughts and their mental goodbyes to their love ones back home. The men and women aboard the plane is collecting thoughts and anything that they can thought about. They all know the moment they left the plane, not all them are coming back, alive that is.

The humming of the engine of the huge C-5 Galaxy is the only thing that being emitted inside the said plane. The large plane now occupied by a platoon of Allied soldiers that were going to jump and paradrop into the war torn mainland Europe. All men and women on the plane were uniformed a similar alike, the only exception is the four people at the edge of the plane were they were still wearing their regular clothing. One was wearing a white shirt, an ammunition vest and military pants, the woman beside her was wearing her usual corset under her brown leather jacket; the man, the eldest of them wears an red coat as usual, his weapons are attached to his back as well as his parachute, and lastly a young man wearing the same fashion as the man in red but has a different color scheme. His demon arm is glowing with pulse of his heartbeat.

One of the female soldier tend to look at the white haired young man sitting on the edge of the plane. Keeping her head low she eyed Nero with stare that gives concern and care. She smiled a little at the sight of him, listening to the music on his earphones. After a moment she took a deep sigh. The fellow female soldier beside her notices this.

"You like him?" she asked.

"You have no idea" she replied casually.

"Well, got say to you but that guy is already taken by one lucky girl." The soldier gave a pause before continuing "That girl is probably back at London helping the civvies, while we are risking limb and necks for the world. Well everybody has their job to do, we just got the worst position." She rolled her eyes at annoyance.

The plane rocked a little and small and distant explosions were now heard from outside the plain. The soldier gulped timidly, they must be getting close by now.

"Hey stay focus." Her companion said to her. Then she looked at her eyes and chuckled. "Newbie huh?"

"W-what?"

"I see you are new to this unit. Never seen you before or maybe..." she realized something about the soldier's face. "Oh, I thought you were stayed back in London. I'm surprise that you found yourself here; this is no place for you."

This time the timidness was gone from her and replace with confident but brave smirk. "Well, yes, this is no place for me..." she looked at Nero once again. "But no place for him either, wherever he goes, I go too." Her answer amused the woman beside her and she smiled.

"You got a name?" the soldier asks her.

"Kyrie" she said extending her gloved hand towards her.

"Sergeant Rachel Adams" the woman shook her hand. They both shared a smiled before alarms blared out of the plane and the entire thing shook as explosion sounds from outside became louder and louder.

"I guess this is our stuff. Remember, since your new here, I want you to stay down and stay alive. Keep alert all the times and be ready. You have to be brave for him, you got yourself here, you can get yourself out" Rachel said with a slight commanding tone as she pats Kyrie shoulder. The younger girl smiled at her under the goggles on her eyes.

A moment later the jump master and his crew began preparing the cargo load for paradropping. The rear doors of the plane began to open up, revealing a white environment of the outside world. Kyrie squinted her eyes a little to adjust at the sudden brightness. The loud sound of the wind echoed inside the huge hallow plane.

"LOAD DROP!" the jumpmaster said before his crew release the harness of the cargo. One by one, the bundles of supplies and ammunition were simply dumped out of the plane. After the last cargo was dropped, he ordered everyone to stand up and told them to get ready.

Kyrie kept her eyes on Nero as she looked at him strapping up his parachute and harness. The crew is checking everything to make sure. In fact they were checking everyone. When one of them approached Kyrie, he was surprise that her chute and harness were not yet equipped.

"What's the matter? Forgot the training young lady!?" he shouted over the loud wind.

"Sort of! I'm pretty scared for a moment now, my first time. Sorry." she shouted back.

"Well suck it up! This is it! here let me show you..." he instructed Kyrie on the mechanics, then strapped her ready. "...There your'e good to go! Good luck!" he then moved next to soldier. Rachel pat her again on the shoulder, she was also making sure Kyrie's parachute is in order.

"CHECK EQUIPMENT!" The jumpmaster said. Everyone then checked the parachute, the harness and everything they have on their bodies. Rachel helped Kyrie with her equipment. When they were done, two bright red lights lit up from both sides of the door.

"STANDBY!"

Kyrie however was quietly counting down.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"GO! GO! GO! GO!" he shouted motioning them all out of the plane. The lights were now green. Kyrie watched Dante, Trish, Lady and Nero are the first ones to jump out of the plane since they were the ones near to the doors. In lines, the soldiers jumped one by one and every inch Kyrie come close to the light she felt scared, she never jump out of a plane before so she has every reason to be.

"See you on the ground Kyrie, remember what I told you! Stay alive, I'll find you!" Rachel shouted over her ear, making her cringe a little. Her reply was to put a thumbs up to her.

Finally it was her turn. A couple of feet from the edge of the ramp, with determination burning in her eyes, she ran towards it and jump out of the plane. Gravity immediately took hold of her as the light blinds her vision and she kept her eyes close. The last thing she was thinking was Nero, her sweet loving Nero.

* * *

**Earlier that Day...**

A loud knock on the door woke her up from deep slumber. Groaning she rubbed her eyes off and sat up straight while removing Nero's arms wrapped around her. Looking at the door she said "I'm coming hold on" in a sleepy tone.

"I'm sorry for interrupting at this time but this urgent." A voice said on the other side; a male voice.

Kyrie grabbed her shirt from yesterday and put on her shorts as quickly as he could. she still on the process of putting her shirt on when she opened the door halfway so she can look at the person behind it.

It was an Allied soldier. He was in full battle gear and he was holding his helment under his arms.

"I'm sorry young lady, but General Darby wishes you to report at the war room immediately." He said with a strict military tone. Kyrie just nodded and looked around the environment.

Everything was frantic again. Soldiers barking orders to and fro, platoons marching up and down. And vehicles and even huge cargo planes are lining up on the tarmac. Jets screamed overhead. Before she could inquire the soldier he spoke again.

"Ma'am it would be best if you report to the general immediately, this is very important."

"Okay, we'll be there in a moment. Thank you" she nodded before closing the door.

Upon closing the door, Kyrie moved to the bed and wake Nero up. "Hey, Nero! Nero! Come on wake up!"

He groaned sleepily "Kyrie stop bugging me! Go to back to sleep..."

"Come on Nero" she shook his torso a little roughly and this time he stirred. But still groaned and shrugged her off.

"Kyrie" he warned her.

"Nero, this is important, the general wishes to see us at the war room, something is up."

"Can he wait until morning?"

"Nero! It is morning, but its 4 am still morning, now come on!" she ripped off the blankets covering his bare body and he shuddered a little. This time he opened his eyes and glared at Kyrie who was glaring back at him. Her 'dictator' side began to arise again, along with her frustration at Nero's attitude.

"Now get up and march Nero, wash up and get suit up. were leaving in five"

No sooner than she said those words, Nero moved pass her towards the small bathroom to wash himself up. on the way and out from the bathroom two minutes later, he didn't stop mumbling something about handcuffs, and women.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the command room, various maps of cities with markings and arrows pointing everywhere were seen. Jack was standing in the middle of this sea of maps, pointing at certain point while instructing a class of platoon commanders and squad leaders. Some of them where jotting down notes on their small notebook. Dante, Trish and Lady were standing on the side listening to the general's plan. The map shows the entire city of Amsterdam, Netherlands' capital.

"...In order to cut the demon advance in France, we must deploy our assets in the Netherlands. In a moment, the Dutch army is losing a power struggle in the capital, Amsterdam. Our task to secure the city so we can push those sons of bitches back to their holes. Dante and the main force will help secure the city center proper and help the Dutch forces there. The British Royal Marines will secure the north and east side of the city. The French reinforcements will hold out the west and the south sector." He pointed several places across the city.

"Another reason why Dante is leading the main force in the city center is that one of our best asset in the military codename: _'Oracle'_ is joining up the main force once it got there. 'Oracle' reported valuable Intel about the war. once the city is secured, the Oracle will Dante and his crew on another mission, but this is highly classified" everyone began whispering and looking each other with surprise and confusion. Jack quickly silenced them. however, Lady, Trish, Dante, Nero and Kyrie were confused about the other mission Jack was mentioning.

"Mission codename is 'Guardian'. Operation 'Guardian'. Mission starts at 0600 (6:00am) hours, Any questions?" when he was met by silence he nodded and dismissed them all. Immediately the officers and commanders began barking orders to their men and they all went to prepare.

"Guys do leave just yet. I want to discuss something about the mission you're having." He said to the Devil May Cry crew. They all huddle up on the table where a map marked with a red circle on one spot in the city.

"An hour ago, Oracle reported a demonic activity in Amsterdam. This was not a major offensive against our fronts but rather a extraction."

"Extraction?" Lady asked surprised.

"Dude, demons don't extract something, they kill or destroy it not extract." Dante said in disbelief.

"Well based from the Oracle's reports they ARE extracting something out of the city."

"Must be highly valued." Trish wondered.

"A prisoner?" Nero asked.

"Probably young man" Jack said. "look, this is the real reason why we are jumping to Amsterdam, not only to push them back but also gain whatever or whoever it is they are extracting out of the city. Must be of importance, probably will help us win the war quickly.

"Who is this 'Oracle' anyway?" Dante asked with his hands crossed to his chest.

"That's classified." The general replied.

"Classified my ass! You better make sure that 'Oracle' of yours is correct about this _general_. Otherwise, we got a big issue of wooden boxes _sir_!" He said before storming off.

"Don't worry general, I'll handle him" Trish quickly offered before following Dante.

Jack sighed frustratingly. Nero and Kyrie stepped back a little. the general looked like he was going to blow a fuse an moment, good thing Lady was there to save the day somehow.

"You're right, whatever or whoever that maybe, it can help win the war quickly." She said tapping his shoulder.

"Thanks, tomorrow I will be joining you at the frontlines, I will see to it personally what is the demons evacuating exactly from the city." Jack said, and then he added "You're all dismissed"

Once they were alone again, Nero asked Lady. "Hey what about your investigation?"

"Oh, I already discussed it to the general and the others"

"Well? I'm getting a little left out?" he said, Lady gave a chuckle.

"I'm not really certain on who made it but maybe it was something to do with mission in hand." She replied.

"Probably"

"Now, get ready and see yah later" Lady walked back to her quarters and the couple made their way to theirs. Once back on their quarters Kyrie hugged him, Nero melted to her touched and pulled her towards the bed with her on top of him.

"Nero... We're going to be apart again." she spoke sadly.

"Yeah, but you will be safe here, London is secure and this is a secured base, I don't think anyone would dare to hurt you here."

"It's not that I'm concern about."

"What is?" he raised a brow.

"You"

"Me? What about me?"

"I'm scarred that you will come back in a wooden box. Nero during the war in London, I was faced with a dilemma that you are carried in a box or a bag. I can't stand it Nero. I can't stand of losing you." she sobbed to her chest.

"I'm not going to die Kyrie, I've been, no, we've been through hell and worst and we made it out. this is no different. I promise you that I will be back for you."

"You promise?"

He kissed her lightly "Yeah, I promise." Now she felt better and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. But before he could fall into her kiss, she pushed herself of him earning a groan from him. She shrugged it off and said

"I'll go take the shower first. Breakfast on the table, eat up."

"What about you?"

"Later... I'm not hungry yet."

"I'll leave some for you."

"Thanks" she shut the bathroom door.

An hour passed and mission is nearly go time. The soldiers were already lining up on the rows of the huge C-5 Galaxies and C-130 cargo planes on the tarmac. Humvees, and small armoured vehicles are being loaded up to the huge cargo planes. Upon a distance from their plane, Kyrie let go of Nero and bid her goodbye but not without a deep and passionate French kiss that lasted a minute. When she let go, she gave him a sad smile.

"I'll be back, I'll brought you a souvenir and a post card." He joked.

"I know you will. Take care and I love you Nero!"

"I love you too Kyrie, my sweet Kyrie" Nero gave her one last flashing but loving smile before turning and boarding the plane. The soldiers their were just beginning to line up. Kyrie narrowed her eyes for a moment as a thought settles in.

"It maybe stupid but I have to do it. For him." she quickly change direction and made a beeline on a nearby barracks of the female soldiers.

A few minutes passed and she stepped out wearing a soldier uniform, complete with pouches and ammunition cases, and lastly a helmet, a goggles were strapped above it, and heavily camouflaged color in urban setting. It felt a little heavy but she can handle it. then she followed one of the soldier to the supply section of the barracks. There's a small armoury of weapons and ammunition greeted her. She inspected everyone them, judging by the sizes and weight, they were design for women to use. Light, less recoiled, easy to carry. She eyed the modified G-36 assault rifle and picked it up. it was equipped with a red dot sight, a foldable foregrip and a muzzle breaker. It's butt stock is foldable and the size was perfect for her. not to mention it was a little lighter than she first thought. Now she selected a side arm a simple M-9 berretta. But it was custom made so it was lightweight, again made for women.

With the selected guns, the officer in charge handed her the ammunition she need. The officer knew she was new here so she pointed where to place each magazine and ammo for her weapons. now her gear was a little heavier than before but again, it didn't bother her. she quickly jogged as best as she could back to the plane, now platoon is forming up and she made her way discreetly to the line of soldiers boarding out of the plane. She saw Nero already sitting on the bench listening to his head phones with his eyes closed., he was sandwiched between Dante and Lady.

She sighed at the sight of him, she put on the goggles on her helmet and mostly looked down on the steel floor of the plane to keep her profile low. She must not be seen but Nero of the others, or she'll be thrown out before the mission could take off. she swore to her self that Nero is looking at her direction probably sensing her familiar presence. she hope not.

But she was lucky.

The plane began taxing out to the run way. She looked at the wrist watch on her arm. It says 6:00am. Operation Guardian has began. The cargo doors closed and the plane sped up before she felt light as the plane took off the ground. she sighed again, _'I hope I know what I'm doing, but the important thing is I'm doing this for you Nero, my Nero' _she thought before leaning back a little to get some nap, this is going to be a quiet long flight.

* * *

The sudden pull from her chute made her eyes opened wide and her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness of the world around her. She gasped horribly as she descended down into the heart of the war zone. Amsterdam is in ruins, black smoke of anti air flak popped everywhere. Helicopters and fighter jets chase flying demons above the city. Explosions and towering smokes are everywhere. She looked up to see a fleet of cargo planes dropping other soldiers and equipment in parachute they were so many that she thought they would all collide.

She looked down again; it made her grip her chute a little tighter. She was a least 15 stories from the nearby roof top. The she saw a green smoke coming from a wide open spaced roof top. It must be her luck or someone already marked the position for them. either way she's buying it rather get stuck in a telephone or a electric pole.

She landed with a thud and she cried out in pain a little. she quickly removed her chute and it quickly flew away as the winds picked up. Once again she looked at the surrounding around her. She wasn't at home anymore, she wasn't in Heathrow, and on top of that she wasn't with Nero. She was alone, for now. She never expected this to happen but alas she has to face this now or die.

"I have to find him." She said before finding the nearby door that leads downstairs to find Nero and the rest of the unit.


	10. Kyrie Part I: Small Things

Attention:

For Those Readers who knew 'Call of Duty' games, imagine this chapter and the next two chapters to be that game. you will play as Kyrie and endure her ordeal as a soldier in the frontlines. imagine this chapter will be on First Person camera from her perspective.

for those who don't know the Call of Duty games, just keep reading anyway, this is a part of the story.

* * *

"Small Things"

April 28

Kyrie

3:00 pm (local Dutch time)

Amsterdam, The Netherlands

* * *

"Hey, wait up!" a voice came from Kyrie's back, she quickly turned to see Rachel dropped in with her parachute. Kyrie quickly moved to aid her and help her to her feet.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it"

"Guess we are alone for now, the unit must be scattered as expected. We must move to the rendezvous location. It's only five blocks from here, not far, now come on." The sergeant locks her weapon ready and led the way. "Stay close and keep your head down. We know what's out there, do you hear me?" she said in a superior tone, Kyrie just nodded and followed her way down the building.

Soon they are now on the street. Kyrie took a good look around, everything was a mess. Rubbles, objects, cars and other things were scattered at the once neat road. Jack was right, back at the plane, he said to savour the peaceful look back home because Europe is now a different story. She just never expected to be THIS kind of different.

"Hey, you okay?" Rachel taps her arm.

"I'm fine." Kyrie shook her head.

"Ok, come on" she moved again, and the young brunette woman followed her. the rifle in her hand wasn't loaded yet, so she stopped for a moment and load it ready, a round slipped into the chamber and ready to fire. She quietly thank Nero for teaching her how to handle guns. She maybe not a sharpshooter, but she still protect herself with guns.

Setting up the butt stock of the rifle, she placed it by her right arm so she's ready to aim anytime with steady accuracy. She then continues the trek with the older sergeant.

A few more trek and Rachel gave her a hand signal to stop. Kyrie might not know exactly what the signal meant but she was certain that it meant 'stop or die'. She readied up her weapon and put her eyes on the gun sights, her vision sweeping a 180 degree around her. Rachel peeked around the corner, her vision saw a squad of soldiers fighting off demons beyond the road they were facing. Rachel quickly turned to her.

"Come on there's a squad there that's fighting off the demons we need to help them." she said as she stepped out moved in. Kyrie barely manages to keep up, but she manage to ran by her side at an instant. She checked her weapon making sure there a bullet in the chamber.

They joined in the fight, Rachel used one of the cars to steady her M16-A4 then start shooting. Demons fell down at her accurate aim.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The noise was heavy and deafening as a barrage of gunfire boomed around the warzone. Kyrie aimed her rifle but hesitated to pull the trigger, she didn't know why but somehow she froze at the spot.

"What are you doing!? Fire your weapon soldier!" Rachel ordered her, eyes never leaving her holographic gunsights.

At the word soldier, Kyrie snapped out of it and found a strength within herself. She leaned on the surface of the wrecked car and start shooting single rounds. Her first shot was lucky for she hits a demon square in the head. His scythe clattered to the ground. She smiled at her shot but short lived, for she picked another target at began firing semi-automatic shots. She was confuse why her rifle was only firing single shots despite she squeeze the trigger longer than if should be.

"Kyrie, if you want to spray and pray like the rest of us, switch the fire modes, its besides the trigger." Rachel huffed as she watched her action while reloading her weapon.

The young brunette looked at side of the trigger to see a switch with three illustrations, it looks like bullets in each casing but with different lengths. One has a long rectangular case with at least 7 bullets inside (Fully Automatic mode), the other has a much shorter rectangle with 3 bullets (Burst Fire mode), then the last was a single bullet (Semi-Automatic mode), which the switch was pointing. She flicked it with thumb and put it on Automatic.

As soon as she squeeze the trigger, she almost blown back as the weapon began firing rapidly for her to contain. The aim and the fire went upwards hitting some on the head but the rest of the bullets went wide. Rachel looked at her surprise.

"Control your aim"

"Right sorry" she replied sheepishly as she imitated Rachel's stlye of firing her weapon. She controlled her burst and soon she killed a squad in seconds. Another squeeze and she was met with a clicking sound. Her magazine is now dry. Panic swarmed her for a moment as she eyed another squad of demons advance towards her. Instincts kicking in, her hand smoothly moved in to release the empty magazine out of her rifle, then quickly picked a fresh one from her pocket, slammed it home and cocked it ready. All of this happen in just one and a half second.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Her barrage of bullets begins again as she aim and shoot at the demons closest to her. soon the demons were all but decimated. The squad leader approached them.

"Thanks for your help. I don't think we should hold out a much longer if you didn't come"

"It's my pleasure Lieutenant. Where are you heading?" Rachel asked.

"We are from the six division, we are heading east to support the 5th armoured collum that was assisting the Dutch there."

"Alright, hold on, did the main force passed by here earlier?"

"Now that you mentioned it yes, the man in red named Dante ordered us to hold out this position as their force crossed the road. They are not stopping from the looks of it." he replied pointing back on the road which they came from. Kyrie's heart sank a little, if Dante will not stop, there is a small chance of getting to him soon. If she's still alive or lucky if she even reach the city center with only the two of them.

"Alright, thank you lieutenant. Good luck on reaching back on you unit."

"You too ma'am" he replied, he then ordered his men to moved out. Rachel and Kyrie moved in the opposite direction.

"So the unit is moving out already?" she asked.

"I guess so, but we have to keep moving to catch up. just stick together, and we'll survive."

They were now back on the road they came from. The sound of war is around them, a jet flew overhead, firing its auto cannons.

"Alright, the direction of the city center is five clicks west from here. That way... come on let's get going." Rachel said leading the way. "Keep your guards up, I don't want to make your boyfriend sad"

Kyrie found a small chuckled escaped from her lips. "Right, I missed him already"

"Yeah? I miss my family back home, my daughter who is now three."

"What about your husband?"

"Uh, demons took him from me." Her tone was heavy that Kyrie fall silent.

"I'm sorry about that." she said apologetically.

Rachel smiled a little "Don't be, he really had it coming. The guy's a douche bag anyway, never been a father to my daughter." she shrugged it as if it was nothing, but Kyrie knew better than that. so she decide to push a little further.

"But you love him so much, don't you?" she asked as innocent as she could.

"Young lady how do you know about love?"

"My boyfriend literally went to hell and back just to get me."

"Hold on, you mean he saved you?" she looked at her with surprise.

"Yeah he did."

"So you're the one they were talking about."

"Pardon?"

"The soldiers talks about the recent major demonic activity back home. Before this war that is. It captured the whole world's attention. News papers began saying a lot of things about the incident in Fortuna. They are reports of hostage scenarios but I don't think they were real. Well until now that is."

Kyrie was surprise, first Jack was mentioning the incident and how he wish the government was involved to help Nero, now the world was interested as well. if only they also knew her name and her face, she and Nero would be instant celebrities.

"Really?" she asked "I thought that was kept under wraps or the others were just ignorant to what's really happening in Fortuna." She return her looks ahead of them, holding her weapon ready for battle.

"And look what the world was in now, it's full of shit Kyrie, but I tell you this, they are all interested at things that are full of shit." Rachel said with a convictions tone.

"I'll keep that in mind"

"Now about your question, yeah, I love him very much so much that I gave everything including myself. But he never really loved me back, after he got what he wanted he ran off to get other girls. But luckily, a demon ripped him apart before another hapless girl suffer the same fate as me." Rachel looked down for a moment, and then looked ahead. She shifts the weight of her M-16 for a moment.

"In order to support my child, I went to military service. She was left back home with my mom. Mom really know how take good care of her, I doubt it that if I went back from this, she will not recognize me as her mother. That is if I made it back"

"Hey, don't say things like that, you will get back to your daughter, you will be reunited and you will get home." She said with a sadden tone, to be apart from your love ones is very painful, it was only now Kyrie understand this fully to the extent. Now she loved Nero more than she ever could.

No words to say, she only nodded and continued on. After a long while she said "Thank you"

Rachel chuckled "What for, and for the record, I should be the one telling that."

"Because of you, I loved Nero more."

"And because of you, I have the full reason and inspiration to go back home. We all do right?"

"Right." They both shared a smile and continued on. By now they are a huge roundabout with a big fountain in the middle. Rachel sense that something is not right so she signalled Kyrie to be alert and ready.

With weapon ready in her hand, the young brunette woman scanned the area around them. Nothing out of the ordinary, but she noticed and reprimanded her self that the area was a little too quiet. They went to the left side of the fountain and began hugging the nearby buildings for cover. They stop at a toy shop, Kyrie picked up on of the dolls and inspected it. it was a pink bear with long arms and legs, it's eyes were buttons of a shirt and its grinning lips were stitched, a tag on the bottom rear indicates that it was called 'Hambo'

"Hey I think you should give this to you daughter, I bet she'll love it." Kyrie handed the doll to her.

Rachel took it and smiled "Marceline will love this, I'm sure of that." she place the doll in one of her spare pouch on her military vest.

Suddenly a demonic arm grabbed Rachel and quickly dragged her inside the toy shop. The woman let out a yelp before a loud demonic growl replied her small yelp. It was dark and Kyrie couldn't see anything. She called her out, her weapon ready. Two demos appeared from the toy shop but she gunned them dead before they could even make a step towards her.

"Rachel! Hang on, I'm going to get you!"

"NO! GO NOW! I'L HOLD THIS BASTARD MYSELF!"

"I can't leave you like this" tears were beginning to form in her eye, she was hesitating, whether to go or leave. She knew she will leave her eventually but the though of the woman having a kid waiting back home breaks her heart.

"GO! YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE ON THIS MATTER, GO! DON'T MAKE HIM WAITING! GO!" she shouted back, before a loud sound of gunfire boomed out a sharp growl of her demonic attacker.

Kyrie shook her and stepped back from the building, the sickening growl of the demon, the gunfire and the cries of pain was heard loudly on her ears. She began to run away from the scene, taking off towards the other direction instead of the original path. She doesn't care, panic, and desperation overwhelms her; Tears trailing down her cheek as she ran across the war torn city.

After what it seems like forever, she found herself in a bomb out building, quickly went inside and fall down on the floor, tears began to fall, her fist clenched. Now she knows what war was about, it wasn't pretty and it can take people away from you anytime. Like now; now she wished that Rachel never mentioned her daughter in the first place, now she was also affected. She blamed herself of her demise; she blamed herself for the reason that her daughter, Marceline, will become an orphan.

When she felt she can't cry anymore, she wiped her glossy eyes with her dirty gloves. The result was her face got covered in dirt and dust. She does this on purpose.

Good.

No need to look be vulnerable anymore, time to suck it up, stand up and be strong. _'This is war, if they want it, they got it' _she thought angrily with gritting teeth, eyes blazing with determinism. "I'm not gonna lose Nero from this, Never!" she meant every venomous word.

Standing up she picked up her rifle and slung back to her arm, ready for action. She adjusted her helmet and checks her magazine on how much ammo left. Thinking a few left she replaced it with fresh one though she kept the low ammo magazine on one of her spare pockets for later use. Ammo is critical and vital so she has to make every shot count. After regaining herself she went back outside and readied her weapon. She has a long way to go.

* * *

An Easter egg is also present in this chapter, dedicated to the show 'Adventure Time'.

This will be the first of the Trilogy of chapters that will focus on Kyrie and discovering another side of her that she's not aware herself.


	11. Kyrie Part II: Alone

"Alone"

April 28

Kyrie

4:00pm (Dutch local time)

Amsterdam, The Netherlands

* * *

"Alright, I can do this. Focus Kyrie, focus." She took a deep breath as she trek along the destroyed avenue of the city alone. The sound of war is happening at the distance. She never knew whether she was on the fronlines on the Allied side or the demon one, but all she knows that she has to survive and keep moving until reaching any friendly that comes her way.

She hopes so.

It's been an hour since she began her quest alone. So far she encountered a few patrols but through her wits and her instincts, she manage to pass them without anymore problem. Her senses were all heighten as her body is in full alert for all threat. Her gloved hands grips her weapon tightly that she found them aching to let go but she refuses, one drop of guard in hostile place, she's dead.

Now she found herself at a market stall, or what she thought was once a farmer's market. The stalls around her were either destroyed or toppled. Fruits and vegetables laid everywhere. She took one of the apples on the basket that was on top on one of the tables, she inspected it, the fruit was still edible though no longer fresh. It will have to do, after all she hasn't eaten since they left London. She also forgot to bring MRE as well.

"Taste still good." She mumbled while she chews a mouthful of apples. Her stomach seems to growl in response.

Suddenly she heard something unusual followed by a low growl coming from her left side. She ducked immediately behind the stall and store the apple on one of her spare pockets, she'll eat them later.

"Darn it! talk about bad timing!" she cursed silently she readied her rifle at her arms and swallowed the rest of her apple. The demons seems to get closer as the noise became louder, she quickly crawled under the stall and careful made her way towards the other side. the growls and moans of the demons were heard behind her as she tries to get away as soon as she can. She estimated them to be around five or six, to many for her to handle alone.

She about to reach the end of the stall when she accidentally bumps the stall with the buttstock of her rifle. The vibration causes one of the apples fall to the ground it rolled towards the demons.

"Shit!" she cursed again. Normally she wouldn't not curse, not that she's a saint but cursing out, for her, makes her fell uncomfortable. She usually say puns instead rather than curse.

But now, thinking of the circumstance, she can curse up to the heavens if she wanted to.

No moment has passed and one of them began growling loudly as if he was giving orders. Kyrie could guess that they knew someone was here and they will find it. She quickly move as best as she could from under the stall. The demons spread out across the marketplace, searching high and low.

Upon reaching the end of the stall, she quickly ducked behind it and pray to every deity existed that she will not be discovered. She grips her rifle tightly and readied it for both close and distant combat. Her heart thumped faster in her chest that she thought it will explode. She was sweating badly and breathing quickly picked it pace. Despite herself, she tried to remain calm and control her breathing.

CRASH!

Pots and pans fell to the ground as one demon threw off his sights as he searches for the 'intruder' he found none, but it was only a matter of time. Kyrie knew he was close, and closing fast. The demon sensed her somehow as he prepared his scythe aiming for the end of the stall where she s located.

SLASH!

The sharp blade manage to split the corner of the stall in half, whoever took cover there would have been dead. But he found nothing but rather sliced fruits instead.

Kyrie already scrambled to her knees and ducked to the other stall while the demon is focused on his scythe. She was in luck for her location led to a nearby alleyway, she can crawl there to escape, though she has to be extremely quiet. Crawling by lined up wreckage stalls, Kyrie went on her way as slowly and quiet as she could. Every moment she stops and stay still praying that the demons will not find her. Her heart is thumping loudly on her chest that it already aches under the vest of her uniform.

After of what it seems like forever, she manage to reach the alleyway hid behind a dumpster to catch her breath; Sweat and dirt falling from her once clean and innocent face. Wiping them off, she stood up and head on her way, though she raised her guards up. gun in hand she scanned the alleyway ahead. Her hazelnut eyes no longer showed fear or innocence, heck she wasn't innocent anymore. She and Nero made love more than she could count. All that matters is that she has to be brave, after all she brought herself here and she can get herself out.

With luck, towing Nero with her.

* * *

Upon reaching the end of the alleyway, Kyrie sighed and face the direction were the sun was setting. Her gut is telling her that the direction of her destination was west. She tried her comlink to get anyone to know her position but she met with static

"They might be jamming us, or maybe the comms are down on purpose" she said to herself as she made her way on the bombed out avenue. Craters, cars and building debris were everywhere. She sighed, the way she sees this, is that this road is once beautiful, thinking of having a world tour with Nero is something popped into her mind since this whole thing began.

"RRRAAAGGGHH!" a demonic growl shook her head in shocked as she saw a demon suddenly jumped in front of her, quickly slashing the scythe at her.

She manage to dodge it nanoseconds away and she jumped to the side but knocked her off balance. Falling on her back, she tried to aim her rifle at the demon but it was fast enough to knock it off her hand before slamming the scythe directly to her head. She rolled to her left quickly and at the same time draws out her side arm and fired spread shots at demon's direction. A few bullets hits it's legs and feet making it growl in pain.

But to her advantage, her pistol jammed.

"SHIT!" she shouted as she tried to fix her pistol. Her mind is racing as it tells her to move herself before her enemy regains footing.

Too late.

The demon took hold of her arm and yanked her pistol away from her grasp. He then threw her to the ground. He was about to mangled her with his bare claws for he didn't bother using his scythe anymore. He underestimated her. Kyrie raised both of her arms in defence to prevent the demon from ever bringing itself close to her, its claws trying to reach her. Her mind is racing once more on what to do until an idea. She adjusted her right leg and sends it flying between the neither regions of the demon.

Immediately he cried in pain and went off her. It was her opening. She quickly drew out her combat knife from her vest and stabs the demon in the chest. Blood spewed out around her, she stabs it many times, but the demon is still alive and trying to resist her though weakened. She grunted in every stab she made home, rage and determination burned through her beautiful hazelnut eyes.

She pulled out her knife and slit the throat of the demon beneath, her then slammed the knife to its skull more blood poor out but she didn't care. She held down his head until it laid still, it's last breath was release and finally silence.

She was breathing hard and her eyes was wide in alert as adrenaline flow through her making everything feel light, her grip never left the hilt of her knife. After a moment she pulled her knife out, and then stood up. By then her hands began to shake suddenly before stopping as she heard more demonic growls from behind her. She spun around to see three demons approaching her. She narrowed her eyes as she eyed them down with anger. There was no way she can retrieve her rifle and her pistol at this rate, she steeled herself, if she's going to die now, she take at least two with her and this is for Nero.

Suddenly something hit the first demon which is in the middle. Blood spewed out from his head as he fell backwards. His companions growled in confusion before the one on the left was hit as well. His body spun around as he was hit at side of his head. The last demon hesitated before deciding to lunge at Kyrie. The young brunette readied herself.

ZZZIIIWW!

A bullet whistle passed her, it was close that she can feel the heat and the force; it made contact with the last demon, a hole between its two eyes.

With all the demons dead, Kyrie looked around to see if she could see the shooter. She found herself alone once more, wind decided to picked a little. As she picks up her weapons, her radioed comlink began to light up.

"From my point of view, I don't think you'll survive five seconds on those three" came a strong voice.

Kyrie was shocked a little from the voice, "Hello?"

"Hey, Your welcome" came a sarcastic reply.

"Where are you, I can't see you around, are you the one who shot them." she asked innocently, some things will never change; as she take cover inside a burned out bus by the side of the road.

"Is it obvious much?"

It was only then Kyrie noticed the characteristic of the voice, it was female yet carried a strong Russian accent. From her point of view, the person she was talking to sound intimidating.

"N-no" she meekly replied.

A moment passed.

"Listen do you see a church directly in front of you?"

"Yeah"

"Now I want you to go there. No questions ask." the caller said in a demanding Russian military tone.

"Alright"

"But if you want to survive, you have to listen to every instruction I say. I don't want any insubordination; otherwise, I'd rather shoot you or let you die in the hands of those bastards I'am clear?"

Kyrie gulped but answered immediately "Yes ma'am"

"No need to say that now go, stick to the left side of the street from there I can clearly see you. Don't worry, I'll be your eyes if any shows up just be ready" the voiced said, all can Kyrie can do is nod as she made her way behind the wrecked and burnt cars, weapons at ready.

After a moment she reached the first block. "STOP" the voice commanded.

Kyrie immediately stopped and crouch behind the corner of the building. Her camouflage of her outfit fits perfectly on the environment she is into. She lifted her weapon and scanned the surroundings. She was about to ask when the voice said:

"Don't move, a demon squad is heading your way, we'll have to let them pass since my priority is for you to survive this mess."

Kyrie wanted to say thanks but she remained quiet, because she's embarrassed and scared for being heard at the same time.

A moment later she heard the squad of at least six demons walking across the intersection. Kyrie saw them go passed her as she aimed her rifle at them. The voice immediately warned her with a Russian curse word.

"Don't you dare..."

"I won't" she whispered, praying that her caller hear that.

Soon the squad had cross the intersection and the area was clear again. the mysterious caller ordered her to move again.

"Alright stick to the side of the street, I'll watch your back so keep moving."

"Got it..."

She crawled through various wreckage on the street and jumped over big craters. Finally she is only two blocks away from the church. She smiled relieved but the caller ended her relief in a flash.

"STOP! Another patrol, wait for it to pass"

A patrol of seven demons were ahead of her. Kyrie went prone in a medium deep crater, her eyes scanning the demons, her rifle is aimed and ready to fire. But suddenly she notices something, she called in her caller.

"I don't think they are gonna move"

"That's what I thought. Hold on I'm thinking of something."

Kyrie looked again to the demons who seem to be just standing there or maybe they are talking to each other. She noticed that at least three of them were familiar to her. they were Scarecrows. She knows that these demons were soft compare to their regulars, but they are agile.

"Alright, I'll distract them once they left you move across and take cover on the white delivery truck ahead of you. Do you see it?"

Kyrie narrowed her eyes and saw an Ups delivery truck "Yeah, I see it."

"Get ready"

The young brunette readied her legs and adjusted her arms. she was eyeing the demons for a moment before setting her eyes on the truck. Then, out of the blue,

CLANK

A loud clanking noise echoed to her left, and immediately the demons growled went to it, they disappeared in the alleyway where the sound came from. Kyrie is about to stood up and make a break for it but there was a problem.

One of the Scarecrows stayed behind.

She instinctively pulled out her knife and went for a dash for the unsuspecting demon. A feet from him, she pounce on him with a knife stabbing his back. The demon growled in pain but it was not loud enough to be heard by his companions. Kyrie quickly went on top of him and slit his throat before he could really cry for help, dark blood and smoke ooze out. The hapless Scarecrow began to twitch then finally went limp. A moment later, his corpse dissolved.

Kyrie sheathed her knife and went for the truck, she crawled under it and took a glance back at where she came. The demons never came back.

"I gotta say, you got one nasty killing move." The voice said with a Russian remark that Kyrie knew it was positive.

"Thanks"

"You better keep moving, I can clearly see you with own eyes now."

Kyrie moved out of cover and continue trekking the street. Soon she reached the front doors of the church. It was lock.

"There is a small hold on the right side of the church from where you're standing crawl through it. You can't go pass the main doors anyway, it's bombed out. See you, I'll wait for you behind the altar."

"Okay" she replied as she made her way to side of the church and crawl through the small space that was made on the wall. She first thought she was not going to fit, but as she crawl she felt like she being squeeze. It's not she's fat, but the hold was a little small even for her. Once she's inside she dusted her self and picked up her rifle. Still lock and loaded, she held it securely in her hands.

As she reached behind the altar she suddenly felt cold as she felt a dreading force that was stalking her. Before her mind go blank, she felt a circular colt steel pressed against her left cheek, she tried to see it in the edge of peripheral vision but barely. At least she recognize it.

A gun barrel is pointed at her.

"Despite your guts a while a ago, you still going cold and dreaded." The female Russian voice said before removing her gun at her.

Kyrie turned to see the holder of the gun, which was a sniper rifle. A woman in her late twenties, her body is athletic and tone well. She wore a military jumpsuit with a utility, ammunition and other things attached to every part of her body. Two Russian made handguns are holstered to her waist. Kyrie thought that her outfit only exist in spy movies that she used to watch with Nero. She knew very well that this woman is a commando, a Russian Commando. The emblem of the Speznaz is engraved on her sleeves.

The Russian woman has a smirk on her face as she removed her red beret which has a red star with Soviet emblem in it. She fixed her brunette apple cut hair before putting back her beret. She then slung back her rifle to her shoulder and gave a snort at the amazed Kyrie.

"Got a name?" she asked, her voice was completely intimidating.

"Kyrie"

"Nice to meet you" she took Kyrie's free hand and shook it firmly, her tone became a little smug upon saying her next words "I'm Natasha Volkova"

* * *

Note: Natasha Volkova came from the RTS game Command & Conquer Red Alert 3


	12. Kyrie Part III: Guardian Part 1

"Guardian Part I"

April 28

Kyrie

10:06pm (Dutch Local Time)

Amsterdam, The Netherlands.

* * *

Night befalls on the war torn city. Searchlights dancing around the dark sky, Explosion and flashes of light at the distance, fires began to erupt from buildings and helicopters flew everywhere. Sirens and gunfire echoed in the distant.

It was unpleasant sight, for a once beautiful European city now nothing but rubble in the chaos of war.

Kyrie sighed sadly as she stared at the full landscape in front of her. this was the first overlook she got since she dropped here earlier afternoon. Her first taste of combat, and for her opinion the worst. Well she couldn't blame it, everything first time is really difficult, then...

She blushes as the thought of first time popped to her mind: Her 'First Time' with Nero.

"Oh Nero..." she whispered as a tear escaped once more on her eyes. it ran across her dirty cheeks and fell on the dusted wooden floor of the bell tower.

"I miss you. I hope you're okay, I really need you now, please, come to me... come to me Nero, I need you." she hugged her knees close to her chest and used them to support her arms and leaned face onto them. She began sob as she let out the pent up tears ever since Rachel died, or what she thought.

"This is much worst, than I was abducted. At least there, I didn't feel anything. Here I feel absolute pain and longing." She said between her sobs.

"It's all getting use to it." a sudden voice in Russian accent knocked on her ears. She looked up to see Natasha holding up a shopping bag with her rifle in her back. Her look was passive.

Kyrie immediately wiped off her tears with her sleeve and stood up quickly, a blush on her cheeks "Oh, yeah. Yeah getting use to." She said absentmindedly.

The Russian said nothing as she maid her way back to her campfire. It was lit in low fire with a stainless frying fan on top of it. Kyrie knows it's brand new and already know Natasha has already scavenging what she need. And since she said they left in a hurry. They left the stores open and ready for her taking.

Kyrie thought this wrong since stealing was wrong, but that's mankind's nature. Survival of the fittest, if you want to survive, do something which even doing gruesome things. She though about it, and she would do the same though lesser degree than Natasha.

The Russian commando sat down and opened up the bag she was carrying. It was canned pork, producing a can opener. Soon the contents of the can were spilled on the cooking pan, and it began hissing. The smell began to invaded them both and made their stomachs grumble, especially Kyrie.

"Someone is revolting" Natasha said as she put her rifle leaning on the wall next to her. It was a modified SVD Dragunov.

The young brunette blushed at her remark. "Never ate since forever, that's why"

"I see, well you have to make the best of everything you got. Resourcefulness is the key here." Natasha replied as she serves up the toasted ham a plastic plate she also found in the nearby abandoned mart. Kyrie said thanks and they both eat dinner.

For a moment, silence ensured them both as the only thing that was noisy was the war outside them; the flashing of light and the explosions still never wavering down. After a silent moment the Russian spoke up to her. Setting her plate down to the side, she hugged her knees to her chest and said

"How come a pretty face like you ended here anyway? Is not that 'general handsome' is getting desperate in the war."

Kyrie looked up to her "No, I'm here not because of general Darby, but because I followed someone here."

Natasha found herself intrigued by this answer "Ohh? I gotta say who ever that guy was, he's lucky, his girl is going with her even in hell."

Kyrie gave a half-hearted chuckle "You got that right... It's time for me to give at least a favor, he always do things for me, and besides I don't want to be a burden." She removed her helmet and let her messy brunette hair fall freely to her shoulders. She swayed them a little before tying them up into a pony tail.

"But have you considered that he might be even more worried because you put yourself in risk to follow him? If I were that guy, I would say 'I'm dead worried because my girl put herself in peril because of me'. Isn't that a little foolish?" Natasha asked as she lean back to the wall behind her.

At those words Kyrie's head hung low. "I've thought of that, maybe more that I could count since I got here. But I kept thinking to myself that I'm doing this for him. I love him and I want to be with him, no matter what. Nothing could separate us, maybe even death." She said these words as she looked up once more eyeing the Russian head on. Every tone, every words were genuine and Natasha could tell that the girl love his man too much. It reminded it of her.

Pushing the dark memories out of her mind she said, "You do love him very much, that is certain." Then she looked away from her out of the open view of the city; streams of Anti-air fire is dancing in the night sky.

Kyrie noticed her sudden change of mood and innocently inquired her. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing..." Natasha replied rather quickly, removing her red beret and hang it on the barrel of her rifle. Combing her hair with her hands she looked at the young woman and asked "Do I look like I have a problem?"

"Hmmm... now that you mention it, yeah you do. Something that you don't have when we first met, it is only now this appeared. Right after you inquired why I followed my man here in the war."

Natasha studied her features for a moment, her eyes reading the young woman's. She was thinking over whether she could trust her or not. After a moment, she decided that Kyrie should know, she found it that despite her intimidating appearance and tone, she's been easily convince by this innocent young woman. She began to wonder how Kyrie does that.

"Fine I'll tell you but promise me you won't tell anyone else, or your dead got it" she manage to bring back her intimidating Russian tone, making Kyrie recoiled a little.

"You got it." the young woman scooted closer across the campfire to better hear the Russian's story. Natasha took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"It was the prequel conflict of the Demon Wars. Russia is already experiencing demonic attacks in large numbers. Since they have no private devil hunters, they resolved into military action. They often send elite force to tackle the dark. We were not prepare on what we are going to face at first but at least we were trained to fight until our last breath..." she looked down for a moment to recall her memories.

* * *

3 months ago

Vladivostok, Russia

Three Russian Mi-28 transport helicopters is heading towards the port city, inside it were members of the Elite Russian Speznaz. Everyone was silent as they prepared their weapons. their transport fleet is escorted by to Mi-21 Hind helicopters. These combat helicopters began breaking formation the moment their shadow is on city limits. They began raining down their ordinance at the streets.

One and the only woman in the force was Natasha, she was silent as she held her Dragunov tight in her gloved hands. Soon it began to tremble, it's not she's scared, she was experience soldier, Russia's finest. But somehow, she felt a gut feeling that something will go wrong.

'_Snap out of it!' _she said to herself before letting out a Russian curse word through her lips.

A hand grab hers in an instant, she stopped shaking it.

"Are you alright?" a man same age as her spoke. His eyes were full of concern.

"I'm okay, Boris, you don't have to ask." Her other hand went on top of his, she squeezed it a little before letting go.

Boris chuckled "Don't tell me you're scared..." he leaned closer and he took a full scent of her hair "_...my little bear_"

Slightly alarmed she leaned away quickly and shot him a death glare expression. "Not here." she said quietly. "Others may know..."

"So what? It's not like they are gonna do something about that yes?" his expression was confident enough to make Natasha tell he's smug.

"You know, they can't have that in duty. Otherwise we are going to be both kaput!"

Boris was about to reply when the radio spoke up.

"Drop zone confirmed! Prepare to drop, 30 seconds."

The soldiers inside readied their weapons quickly than bats the eye. Soon the helicopter held to a stop and the side and rear doors opened but and ropes were deployed.

"Alright, you know the drill people, kill everything that's not human, everything! This is for the motherland!" the radio transmission said.

"URA!" they all shouted before performing rope drop from the helicopter.

Natasha first landed before her partner Boris. Her partner unslung his modified AK-47 and readied it, a powerful round in the chamber.

"Alright, let's do this!" he said enthustiacally. Making Natasha rolled her eyes.

"You know, why don't you lead the way, since this is a little 'tight' for my rifle. Yours are a perfect fit." She said a little seductively to tease him. He smirk at that move passed her.

"As you wish, princess!" he said mockingly.

"Oh Gentlemen." She followed her.

"Big bear this is foxtrot, we are on the ground and advancing through the city to locate the portal over." Boris said in his radio.

"Copy, foxtrot, make sure to locate it and mark it's position, our airpower will do the rest. Out" the radio replied.

"Copy" Boris ended the transmission.

"How is delta team?" Natasha asked through her radio.

"Delta team has already found the first portal in the city, they are leading the main Russian army there to destroy them."

"Copy that command." She also cut the transmission from the mission command.

Boris suddenly inquired his partner when she was done talking. "So any idea where we are going?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Natasha huffed at him.

"I'm just kidding, Bravo team take the left side we'll take the right" he quickly ordered his men.

"Copy foxtrot leader, taking left side now" their force split up as the half went left and explored the area there while Boris, Natasha and the rest continued on.

* * *

"And then What Happened?" Kyrie asked curious on the Natasha's tale, but to much her delight, the Russian woman looked away with tears brimming out of her eyes.

"We went to a large building, where the portal is located. Boris marked the position and we are on our way out. Then we are ambushed as we made exit. Boris, held them off long enough for us to escape. But when we got out he never followed us, until the Air Force destroyed the building and him with it... he was my guardian, he was there when I need him, he promised that he'll never let anything happen to me... my only someone, now he's gone..." two small tears escape the Russian's eye but she quickly wiped them off and regained her composure. "...I shouldn't done that, I never suppose to weep like that, I'm Russian."

Kyrie held her hands with hers and looked up to her with concern and with sorry "I'm sorry for what happen to him. But you know, it's okay to show you miss him every now and then. I do that most of the time, especially when miss Nero and he's not beside me."

"The difference between you and I is that he's alive mine is dead..." the Russian replied with a serious tone, she pulled out her hands.

"We might be away from them, but they are in our hearts."

Natasha shook her head but smiled. "You know a lot for a young woman. I beginning to doubt that if you really are a young woman afterall." She joked suddenly before giving a light chuckled, at least that lessen the sadness of the mood.

A long silent moment passed and the two gazed upon the dark sky of the city. Natasha suddenly broke the silence between them as she aimed her attention to Nero.

"So tell about this Nero of yours"

"Well, he's my boyfriend. He save me countless of time, he's handsome, he's cute, skilful, he has many attributes." She said blushing as she thinks of every one of them. Natasha raised her hand as she realized something.

"Hold on, is this the Nero of Fortuna?"

"Yes..." The young brunette scratches the back of her head sheepishly. Every people who know him has the same reaction.

"Then you must be Kyrie, the famous songstress"

"Why, yeah... yes I am!" she gave a light smile.

"I pleasant to meet you, I love your songs by the way. Never heard such beauty before."

Kyrie blushed embarrassed at the remark. "T-thank you. I'm glad to hear that someone appreciates my songs."

"It may be few, but at least they appreciated it, and besides I love it" she winked before the two of them share a laugh.

"You know, you're being wise like this, you reminded me of him."

"At least we got something in common right?" Kyrie moved back to her original spot beside the campfire and used her helmet and her other equipments as pillow as she lay down staring at the ceiling of the church tower. The Russian stop up and picked up her sniper rifle and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Kyrie asked.

"I'll take the first watch, you get some rest, we are moving up in dawn. We're already way behind schedule.

"What about you?"

"I'm already used to being awake for a long time. Being a sniper, that's no. 1 skill you should master." The Russian said with confidence.

"Right, well good night"

Natasha took a see took hold of the binoculars, she examine the landscape again. Then she turned to face Kyrie. "Good night" giving off a small smile at the already sleeping brunette, she gave another giggle before becoming vigilant once more.

* * *

Note: Natasha's partner, Boris is based from the Soviet Union's hero of the same name from Command & Conquer Yuri's Revenge.


	13. Kyrie Part III: Guardian Part 2

"Guardian Part II"

April 29

Kyrie

9:19am (Dutch Local Time)

Amsterdam, The Netherlands.

* * *

"Did you see them?" Natasha asked Kyrie beside her.

"Yeah, I also see Nero fighting. Oh God, many demons are pouring in. I don't think they can hold them all!" the young brunette replied with a panic in her voice.

The two women are now in a four story building at least 700 yards away from the main force who is now engaged in a conflict. Gunfire and explosion were clearly heard from distance.

"Relax, that's why we are here, we'll cover them..." the Russian went back to something from behind her and went back to Kyrie shortly. She handed an blue arctic colored L-115 sniper rifle to her. Kyrie was surprised as she stares at the weapon. "...Here use this. This once belongs to Boris, but he's not a sniper guy anyway. I think you do fine though." Natasha said, seriousness in her deep Russian tone is evident.

Kyrie just nodded and took the rifle. To her surprise it was light somehow. The bolt was straight pull so it was easily rearm the weapon. The scope was cleaned and polished, the barrel was spotless. And the butt end was modified to prevent recoil injuries when firing the weapon.

"Never used a sniper rifle before huh?"

"Yeah, but I know how this works" Kyrie replied as she looked at the scope of the gun.

"Well if your target is a little far away, just aim slightly higher to compensate bullet drop" the Russian said as she guided Kyrie on how to aim and shoot. "Here, if you got a target, aim then control your breathing. This will help steady the rifle further for accuracy. Just shoot the moment you exhale. That's way more effective." Natasha explained.

Kyrie did what the Russian told. She aimed at the rifle scope then picked a isolated target which was 600 yards away from her. from her view, the target was an officer or leader of somesort. Probably the commander of attacking force, whatever he is, he is dead.

Natasha saw her target and encourage her a little, her eyes never left the binocular she was using. "Great, now focus..."

Kyrie aimed the crosshair of the weapon from the chest all the way trough the head. She took a few breaths then the last one was rather slower... her fingers coiled around the trigger.

BANG!

The gun recoiled back wards from the force of the shot. Kyrie's cheek took most of the force but thanks to the modified stock, it was less rather painful. She quickly regain herself and pull back the bolt of the gun, ejecting the empty casings before slamming it back into place, loading another round in chamber.

"Nice shot Kyrie, you hit the bastard in the neck." Natasha remarked before picking up her sniper rifle as well and began to head out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Kyrie asked.

"Oh, finding a good spot, since this one is taken. Snipers don't stick together for too long, it will risk detecton. They must be stealth and ignoring out radar. Remember that"

Kyrie didn't reply as took another aim and fire again. Another demon was hit again. Bloke spewing out of his mouth as he fell down from the power shot of L-115. While she was loading another round in the chamber, she saw another demon standing and barking orders to his men who is fighting the Allies completely, fell down with blood spewing out.

"Don't take all the credit young lady." Natasha's voice crackled in her radio.

"I don't plan to..." she chuckled before taking aimed again.

Kyrie aimed and shoot another demon that was about to flank Nero from behind. the young devil hunter was busy slicing and cutting down the demons that come his way. Dante was already ahead of him, backed up by Trish who is now using the sword of Sparda, The she devil controlling it like a pro, using it as a huge boomerang to cut down demons in half over distances.

Since Dante and the others are fine on their own, Kyrie focused on giving Nero a hand. Lady was busy aiding the rest of the troops so Nero was a little alone in close combat in a moment. The soldiers were trying their best to cover him with hail of bullets but it wasn't enough.

BANG!

Another demon fell that was going from Nero's flank again. this time one of the soldiers looked around before shouting "There is a sniper, someone's covering us."

Kyrie smiled at this; at least they are taking notice. She kept aiming and shooting until she run out of ammo. Instinctiviely, she surprise on how she quickly reload the weapon, as if it was second nature to her. Setting that aside, she returns to giving Nero help.

"Don't worry, I got your back my Nero" she whispered to herself as she kept aiming and shooting at the demons flanking Nero on both sides.

Finally with demons thinned out Kyrie look again to scan for any remains, by now, Nero and the others have moved out of her sights and went to Dante's direction.

"Alright, we have to move to another position; we need to keep up" Natasha said before continuing "meet you outside, careful on your way out okay?"

"Got it, going out now, wait for me." Kyrie stood up from her view and slung her new sniper rifle and drawing out her G-36 rifle. She went outside of the room and proceeded towards the stairs.

Just as she reached the stairs, a sudden forces knocks her sideways. She yelp at the sudden shift of gravity, then she looked at the source only to meet two red eyes staring at her. she quickly aimed her rifle towards it but the figure was fast, took hold of her rifle, aiming it sideways.

Fighting to gain control of her weapon, Kyrie made several hard sways to shake off the demon from his grip of her weapon. But the demon was determine to grab her weapon, he growls viciously at her. Finally the gun was tossed away from both of them. the tall demon then stalked towards her as she steps back.

The demon lunged her and she duck immediately and countered his attack with stab of her combat knife on its chest. She stabbed quickly as she could while pushing back the demon to the other side of the room. however the demon manage to push her out and manage to sliced a flesh wound in her arm. The claw ripped through the fabric and made her creamy pale skin bleed red. she cried out in pain but soon adrenaline kicked in as the wound felt numb. She quickly gain composure and evade another attack just in time. Kyrie quickly scrambled to her feet and grabbed the G-36 rifle and sends a barrage of bullets into the demon before he recovered from the attack. He felt to the ground howling in pain before going limp.

She was breathing hard as she felt the rifle light in her hands. She quickly paid attention to her wound which were still numb. She took out a clean cloth she found earlier and wrapped it on the wound and applied pressure. She hissed a little as the pain began to creep it. the white clean cloth immediately turned red from her blood. She tied it securely before trekking back outside.

Natasha is already waiting outside when she stepped out.

"You took your time" Kyrie suddenly went dizzy and lean on her for support. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... just a little adrenaline rush" she replied as if it was nothing.

The Russian commando noticed her new wound on her arm and the blood stains on her beautiful face, some of her hair is swaying out of her helmet. "It appears so. Come on, we have to keep up with them."

The two trekked the war zone, ready for anything. Natasha led the way as Kyrie went in close behind her. Suddenly the Russian motioned a hand to make her stop.

"Hold up, two ahead, we need to take them out before they alert the others." Natasha quickly aimed at the demon on the right side of her sight. "You take out on the left."

The young brunette quickly unslung her L-115 sniper rifle and attached the suppressor on its barrel. Right now, she' thanking Nero and Lady for teaching her. once everything is ready, she took aim at the targeted demon and took a deep breath.

Instantly the two demons fell to the ground dead at the same time. Just then another patrol appeared and almost saw the corpses of the two demons. They also took care of them quickly. When it was clear, Natasha stood up from her cover and proceed on. Kyrie went close behind her again.

Soon they are at 200 meters from the town square. The battle was already going on once again. Kyrie can hear Nero and Dante's ranting about the battle. They arguing on how many they can kill before the battle was over. Kyrie smiled, they are almost there.

"We need to cover them from that building..." she points at the adjacent building on the other side of the street. "Come on, it's close now."

Kyrie quickly ascend to the top floor as Natasha, this time never went far away from her. she took position on the other end of the room as Kyrie went for the one end. She set up the bipods of the rifle and place down on the window. She checked the chamber to find a ready bullet encased in it.

"Ready?" the Russian asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

Looking through the scope, Kyrie scanned the battlefield for Nero. So far he was nowhere to be seen, all she can see is Lady leading a small platoon of Allied soldiers into battle. She was firing her rocket launcher at the large group of enemies. Then later on she saw Trish joined in, she was backed by a tank column and more soldiers, some of them were Dutch.

"Still no sign of Nero or Dante." She mumbled to herself.

"Hey, start shooting we can just stare at them." Natasha said over the fire of her rifle.

Kyrie looked through the scope again, this time she picked a target and provide cover for Lady who was taking in most of the attack.

BANG!

The gunfire sends her body shaking a little as the rifle's recoil was absorbed in a flash. She blinked her eyes to remove the sudden dust that came from the scope. She looked again, now she saw Lady was confused for a moment before she kept the fighting on. She provided cover for Lady for a while before shifting out to Trish. The She devil was confused on why the demons suddenly falling before her dead when she's not doing anything yet. Then she realized it, her head suddenly snapped towards Kyrie direction.

"She knows were here" Kyrie said to herself but Natasha heard her.

"Yeah she is. Now keep firing."

Kyrie looked back once more, before reloading her rifle with a fresh magazine. Then the two white haired menace jump into the scene. Right in the middle of the battle, the two quickly drew out their swords and began slashing like there was no tomorrow. Kyrie's heart screamed in joy as she saw her lover once more, dancing his ever signature moves of combat. She kept her attention to him for the rest of the battle,

This time Jack came in with more reinforcements and joined in the fight. His men formed up a line of fire to cover Dante, Trish and Nero's close quarter's attacks. Dante brought in the Agni and Rudra into play, slashing and combining the power of gust and fire. The demons kept pouring in too as if limitless, so Kyrie and Natasha kept up the fire until both of the sniper rifles ran out of ammo.

Forcing to watch the rest of the battle Kyrie kept her eyes on the scope to watch Nero. Her beautiful smile as etch on her face as she saw her lover very close to her. she began to space out a little but Natasha brought her back to reality, by contacting Darby.

"This Oracle, we got visual on your position standby were comming to you." she said in a strict Russian tone.

"Copy Oracle, we wait your arrival" Came Jack's reply.

"You're the Oracle?" Kyrie asked.

"Da, I am."

"So about the whole thing, the demons extracting something-..."

"_Someone_ is the best answer my dear. The demons are extracting someone out of the city. And sooner they will escape so come on, let's get you reunited with you man!" she said smiling as she led her out of the room.

Soon they made their way towards the Allied position, Jack was already talking to the Devil May Cry crew when he saw Natasha walked up to him. Dante's look suddenly became flirtatious.

"Well hello..." he said, but the Russian ignored him and Trish send a painful jolt. Nero began to laugh.

"I'm sorry sir I was late. I got sidetracked..." Natasha said as she looked behind her and everyone followed suit. All of them has shocked written all over their faces and their mouths hanging open especially Nero.

Walking towards was none other than Kyrie herself wearing a Allied uniform with a complete battle gear, a helmet under her left arm, her G-36 rifle on her right hand; her new sniper rifle on her back. she let her hair loose as it was slightly covered with dirt and dust. Her once clean and innocent face was covered with her battle wounds, dried tears, slight bruises and or course more dirt and dust. But they all saw the determination burning in her eyes.

Instead of saying something, Nero instead gulped at the sight of Kyrie. He never thought his beloved would go this far to risk her life just for him, let alone use a military uniform. Now he thought that Kyrie is now more badass, sexy, hot and of course a little foolish.

Foolish for ending up here in the frontlines.

Everyone was still petrified when Kyrie went to halt in front of Nero. The young devil hunter suddenly grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Dante let out a surprised whistle only to gain three death glares from Nero, Trish and Lady. He quickly diverted his attention somewhere else. Tears were already forming a little from Kyrie's eyes but she remained calm in her composure.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Can we discuss this later?" she hissed back at him.

"Fine..." Nero wrapped her arms around her waist and went to the others.

"Now that everyone is here, Natasha bring in the details..." Jack began.

* * *

Notes: this is the last of the Kyrie Trilogy, the next chapter promises a shocking returned of the once thought that had died long ago. the story will revert back to the original setting. so from here on out stop imagining it to be Call of Duty for those who knew it.

May the Force be with you all.


	14. The Prisoner

"Alright, yesterday I found out that the demons are extracting someone out of the city. Their last position is on the north side of the city. Its way beyond the reach of the Allied lines there." Natasha began, pointing on the map where she spotted the demons.

"Hold on, how do you know, it _someone _they are extracting?" Trish asked her.

"Since I only rely on my binoculars at the time, I only saw figure shortly before it went completely out of sight of my vision." She gave a pause to let her answer sink in to Trish. "Anyway, they are moving in with more that 500 demons guarding the entire convoy."

"That's a lot for a one person" Lady said.

"Must be some fucking VIP or their new king or something." Dante said frustratingly.

"Well how long do we have" Jack asked.

"Judging by the sheer large number of the convoy, I guess we only have now before they went away from our grasp." Natasha said thoughtfully.

Jack immediately radioed the nearby Allied airbase. "Sparrow base this is eagle one, we got a large convoy of demons leaving the city on north side coordinates 4-4-4-7-1-6 vector 2-3 over."

"Copy eagle, we got coordinates, A-10 thunderbolts are on route, standby for laser targeting. ETA 30 minutes, out" the radio said.

"We move out now." Jack said before ordering Burton who is silent the whole time. "Colonel assemble the men, assess position vector 2-3."

"Yes sir!" the bald colonet immediately went to issue the order. Soon soldiers began hurrying to get their gear and form up with him. Dante was impress on how the men quickly get their things in such a small whistle.

"Natasha will laser paint the target on the convoy, when the A-10 made their move, we make our own and secure the prisoner. Simple as that, we will wait them until they get reach within 100 meters from us, this will be tricky but we need this to execute properly. We will make a synchronized attack."

"Yeah, whatever just here to kill demons" Dante replied with a bored tone. Trish quickly replied with an apologetic tone.

"Sounds like a plan" she said.

"Alright I'm ready." Lady said as she cocked her weapons ready.

Just then Kyrie approached them while putting fresh magazines of her sniper rifle on her pockets. Nero quickly approached her with a stern look.

"You can't be serious Kyrie" he suddenly said with a slight anger in her tone. Everyone looked at them.

"Nero please I want to help." She quickly defended.

"They are a lot of ways for you to help but not this one. I won't let you." he said taking her hands to his. She quickly squeeze them reassuringly.

"I can do this Nero, trust me. Besides I'll be afar a little giving you cover and all. I want to help you. please Nero, we are in this together. I don't want you suffering alone on this. We are together. You protect me with your life everyday, I want to protect yours as well." she said while staring to his blue eyes.

Nero sighed, he already know he's gonna lose this argument. He always lose but not in this situation. But now, he lost, even in the face of death, Kyrie is stubborn like him. "I-is there anything I could do to stop you?" he asked.

"No, but I can make it up to you when this is done." She said innocently, but Nero knew the other meaning of it.

"I'd say giving your girl a chance kid" Dante suddenly said with a crossed arms on his chest. Trish nodded beside him.

To support everyone's opinion, Natasha stepped up towards Jack. "With all your respect sir, I will take responsibility of Kyrie in the field. I will take all the blame and even death if ever something happen to her." she said in a straight professional Russian military tone. Jack just rubbed his chin in thought, this is risky and he's the only one to say on this no matter what. This is his army after all.

After a moment he took a deep breath then looked at Kyrie straight serious. "Young woman, do you have any idea on what are you doing?"

Kyrie let go of Nero and stood up straight like a soldier. "Yes sir!" Nero just internally groan, he didn't want her to become a soldier like this, but he figure she just being polite to Jack.

"It's beyond my comprehension on why you followed Nero here, nor manage to pass through and get yourself here, but I do know is that on how serious you are right now." He paused before speaking again "...Fine then, I'll let hook up with Natasha but stay out of the battlezone, you got strict orders and followed them to the book if necessary, break them IF its need the most. I'm I clear?" he said in serious tone.

"Sir, yes, sir!" she replied in a almost loud tone. Nero winced and threw a glare at Jack. He would surely kill him and Natasha if something ever happens to Kyrie.

Lady suddenly spoke with a curious tone "What do you mean by breaking the rules if necessary?"

Jack looked at her "Everything must be flexible even rules of war, enemies don't fight fair so you have to be fair as much as possible, even cheat a little to gain the upper hand. After all people's lives are always risks here. A comrade down is you hands be stained by their blood not you enemies."

Lady just nodded before picking up their Kalina Ann. Burton then returns with force ready for action. The humvees are also waiting as well.

"Let's mount up" Jack shouted as he motioned his right hand in a twirling motion. It was a signal to move out.

* * *

"Eagle this is Viking 0-1 we are approaching the hot zone, requesting laser paint of the target over." The radio crackled. Jack quickly nodded.

"Copy Viking we are painting the town now, standby." He then turned to contact Natasha "Your ball Oracle."

Natasha and Kyrie was on top of a four story building 100 meters from the road were the convoy is going. Kyrie produced her laser designator and turned it on. She looked at the optical lenses of the device and pressed a button on the side to activate the laser. Natasha gave her a quick tutorial and on where she would paint the lasers.

"Alright, wherever you look, the bombs fall there got it?" Natasha said.

"Got it." Kyrie began to paint targets, the device immediately send the coordinates of the painted spots to the incoming squadrons of A-10 thunderbolts.

"Copy that Oracle making a run now." The radio said before going static.

"Showtime" Dante said as he readied his Rebellion while the others readied their weapons. Trish summons up the Sword of Sparda in her hands and crouched beside him.

"Care to dance this out?" she asked.

"You bet it babe." He replied before kissing her on the lips hard and deep. Nero and Lady just looked away with shaking heads.

Suddenly the eerie silence was destroyed by the jet engine sound before a barrage of explosion and splashing of dirt on the road and the convoy. Many demons were immediately blown to smithereens as the heavy missiles rained down like water. The entire convoy suddenly vanished from view over the towers of dust, fire and smoke. Two A-10 bombers flew passed above them then went to make another run. From another direction, another two A-10 bombers came swooping down as well. They all saw smoke coming out of its nose as it fires its heavy Gatling cannon on the convoy, then firing two missiles from each side of the wings on the convoy creating another towering explosion.

A total of four A-10 thunderbolt bombers of Viking Squadron made prey on the hapless convoy, the demons were in confusion and looks like they didn't know what hit them. The red ones began barking orders to form a defensive line around the prisoner carriage in the center of the convoy.

Bad move.

Compressing their forces made the task easy for the A-10s. their Gatling cannons simply mowed down tight formations with ease. Body parts, blood and broken weapon pieces flew everywhere.

"Woooo" Dante whistled as he witness the carnage of the attack. It was not yet over as the A-10s kept circling making strafing runs even though they run out of missiles. Their cannons made full time work.

After five minutes of carnage the squadron leader call it a day to much everyone's enjoyment. "This is Viking 0-1, we are almost bingo on fuel and we are out of juice. Returning to base to refuel and rearm. Good luck general. Out"

"Well now's our turn. Everyone ATTACK!" he said as they all leap out of their cover guns blazing on the disoriented demons. Half of a platoon went down immediately as the hail of bullets rained down. The archers were getting into position as fast as possible but Kyrie and Natasha are handling them. Not a single demon archer fired a shot.

Dante, Nero and Trish made the battle up close and personal for them. Slashing skilfully and artistically like a boss. They even performed tandem attacks as Nero grab a handful of demons with his devil bringer arm and toss them towards Trish and Dante's direction. The elder demon hunter leaps through the air to cut down the demons before Trish finishes them off with a electric attack.

Trish also uses the Sparda as she hack and slash the group of demons ahead of her, since more are comming her way. She occasionally dodges every attack, skipping, twirling and dancing her self around the battlefield. And everytime she do so, her breast were bouncing a little and her blonde hair sway like golden coat shone by the sunlight. Dante would throw her a slight glance while as she do her job with style and grace that no one in world would ever match.

Meanwhile, Jack and the others secure the front side of the convoy. They made sure that it will not move again. He shot the carriage driver that was still sitting in front. The general was sucker punched as one of the demons manage to tackled him down, but he was fast on his feet as he knocked off the demon before shooting him with a burst of bullets from his SCAR-L. His men quickly secured the carriage itself, while the others help the trio. A hailstorm of bullets made home at the remaining demons as they all fall down dead.

No sooner than fifteen minutes into the fray, the battle was over. No casualties on the Allies side while the entire army of demons that protected the convoy was decimated. Jack ordered teams to secure the area and calls out Natasha and Kyrie to regroup with them though the former decided to stay and be a lookout so Kyrie is the only one who came down. She hugged Nero when she got there.

"Nice call, Kyrie. Thanks to you, we got this easy as pie"

The brunette smiled, "That reminds me, when we get back home. I'll make a apple pie. I know how you love them so much"

"Yeah right" Nero replied with a lower tone, a blush crept to his cheeks. Kyrie's response is was to pinch his cheek lightly.

Their moment was interrupted when Allied soldiers manage to break the locks of the carriage. Everyone readied themselves as both swords and guns pointed at the door. Nero instinctively put himself in front of Kyrie who raised her G-36 rifle ready.

A moment of silence, the carriage wasn't moving. Dante suddenly fliched but no one noticed. He felt an odd power coming from the carriage. It wasn't evil, but a nostalgic one. A power that he hadn't felt since that time...

His eyes went wide in realization _'No way!' _

Before he could speak up, the door opened slightly and a figure stepped out of the carriage. He wore a tattered blue trench coat. Beneath it is a black vest and a shirt which is also tattered and covered with dirt and blood stains, the fabric was also ripped by many cuts and dried wounds. His pants were the same story, as if he was being chewed and spitted out horribly. He was bare footed as more wound covered his feet. Jack could tell that this figure went through a horrible torture.

But there was more, the man has a long white hair that extends until the back of his neck. His face was covered by a beard. All of his face was covered with scars, wounds and dirt. But his eyes were still blazing blue.

So blazing that Dante stepped back in shock as he made eye to eye contact with him. He knew that those blue eyes belonged to. Lady was also surprised at an instant. Dante's hand grips the Rebellion tightly in complete horror and debelief.

"It can't be" he finally croaked. Trish looked at him quizzically but he ignored her as his eyes were glued at the blue figure standing before them. The Allied soldiers never backed down yet as their guns trained on the figure.

"I-Impossible" she said finally. As the figure looked at her and gave a snort before returning his attention to Dante. He studied the shocked devil hunter for a second before finally speaking up after a dry cough.

"Long time no see brother...You haven't changed."

This time, everyone gasped in shocked and horror. For them, the dead just came back to life.


	15. Origins

An awkward silence ensured at the Allied headquarters at Amsterdam's city hall. The crew of Devil May Cry and General Jackson Darby surrounded the man who sat in the middle of the conference room. Everyone else in that room was relieve of duty for a moment as they debrief the man they 'rescued' from the demons. Dante was a little wary. The rest however was tensed, Jack even secretly ordered Burton and an elite squad of soldiers to stay ready outside in case things go sour.

The 'prisoner' was none other than his twin brother Vergil. Dante thought that Vergil died a long time ago when he vanquished Nelo Angelo on Mallet Island. Since then he misses him since despite of what he'd become, he loved his brother very much. He kept his amulet since then, it's only a pity that it he didn't brought it with him along with his own amulet. By now Vergil was dress properly and his hair was now back to its original length and style. However he decided to keep his beard though he trimmed it neatly. For the others Vergil now look like a much older yet wiser man despite their same age as Dante since they twins, who however look hip and young. Total opposites.

"So what are you doing here brother?" Dante asked as he leaned towards him.

"First I don't know what 'here' was, assuming this was the human world but I don't where exactly I am. As for your question, I escape through the portal that suddenly appeared in front of me when I was in the demon realm." He replied in his usual intimidating tone.

Trish looked at Dante then to Lady. "You mean a portal appeared in front of you. She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I just simply appeared there. I wanted to turn away but, I found myself walking towards it like I was being controlled. The next thing I knew I was in the middle of war in the middle of nowhere. I kept moving in any direction I find worthy to get away from it all but I can't. Soon the they found me and dragged me back once more to that realm."

"How long do you think stayed here before you got recaptured?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, maybe a day or two. I just kept moving avoiding everyone, even the humans. I just wanted to get away, it's not that I'm a coward..." his eyes narrowed coldly at them upon saying it. "It's just that I'm not ready to face this world again."

"Bro, I know what you feel, I wanted to help you." Dante said serious. Vergil just looked at him with kidding expression.

"From you? Really Dante, you're more foolish than I thought" he huffed.

"Yeah, you know, after you fell to the pit that time in Temen ni Gru, I only wished you came back. I don't want to lose a family. I might hate you for your ambitions of gaining our dad's power but I can't neglect the idea of losing a family. You're still that." Dante confessed, his emotions that were something were not really shown and rarely see. Vergil was taken aback but keep it under his cold stare and aura.

"Is that so? Why don't picked me up in the demon realm after you defeated me on Mallet island?" he asked with a slight mock on his tone. Dante internally groaned at this, the one mistake he did after he lost him on that fateful day.

Realizing Dante will not answer Vergil just smirked at him before turning his attention to Trish and Lady. He first addresses Lady.

"Well' you've grown up to be a fine woman." He remarked.

Lady crossed her arms under her breast "You're still a jerk as ever the last time I remember you."

Vergil wasn't sure if Lady intentionally crossed her arms like that to make her breast swell out a little or not. But at least he's taking notice.

At that moment Jack excuse himself out, "I gotta important call, I'll talk to you later Vergil." He stood up and Vergil gave a nod of respect before leaving the room. once the general was gone, he turned his attention to Trish.

"I really expect you to be with a more _suitable_ man than my idiotic brother Trish. You really baffles me, even back then." He said with a slight flirting tone. Dante quietly growled at him, he knew EXACTLY what his brother is doing.

"Back off bro, she's mine. Find your own girl!" he said as he grabbed Trish's hands.

Vergil rose his hands up in mock surrender "My, my Dante you don't have to be so aggressive. Stupidity only gets you killed."

"What's that suppose to mean huh?" Dante took a step forward but Trish held him back.

"Same old, same old." He then turned his attention to Nero. His eyes narrowed and his expression went pitch black as he eyed the young man's devil bringer arm.

"Do we have a problem?" Nero asked as he narrowed his eyes and took a protective stance over Kyrie. Vergil's expression was unfazed by Nero aggressiveness.

"Not at all. May I ask how you got that arm?" he asked thoughtfully.

Nero was silent for a while, he usual not talk about his arm to anyone. Kyrie had a hard time before he spill it out to her. he asked himself why would Vergil be interested in his arm now. A complete stranger, already eager to know about him so much. As much as he wanted to trust shove him off, Nero strangely began to trust him, perhaps he might knew what happen for he himself didn't know for sure.

"I was born with this arm, Credo found me in the main door of the church in Fortuna. He saw the demon arm I have and he quickly covered it for my own safety." He said as generally as he can, he didn't want to indulge with the extent detail for he knew Vergil is an impatient man.

He was wrong.

Vergil is most patient man he would ever meet. Nero soon found this as he studied Vergil's expression who simply said to him in a calm manner 'take your time',

"I began showing powers when I was 10. Because of that I was hidden from the world for so long, but..." he grabbed Kyrie's hand. "...she was there to keep me from falling to darkness."

There was a slight amusement in Vergil's eyes before returning to his normal ones. "Oh really?" he stopped suddenly as his expression grew more darken and serious. He paused for a moment, while the others went to the edge of their seats to listen to him. They all knew Vergil has something to get off his chest that was stuck for a long time.

"I don't know if you will believe me but..." He paused again, Dante and Nero went curious on what he is about to say.

"...I know how you got that arm."

Nero's eyes widen, his theories about him were all confirm. He might know what his origin in all of this is, he might know that who would be his parents are.

"The arm came from the powers of the demon Bellanoche."

"Bellanoche?" Dante said "Never heard of that Demon before."

"Neither do I but for some reasons he got a grudge on me. So he went after me and, and..." Vergil trailed off, his ever so cold aura began to heat up as painful memories engulf him. He tried his best to keep them at bay but Dante and Nero notice this. The former was shocked at how his brother is behaving now, Vergil was cold not showing any hint of emotion. But now, he became vulnerable as everyone else. He became _human._

"...He killed you mother" Vergil finally said with a straight and serious tone.

Nero slumped back to his seat wide eyes as he stared at him. "W-what? What did you say? how did you know my mother?" It was a ridiculous question but he has to know the truth coming out from his own lips.

"Nero, I am you father" that sentence made Nero's heart burned hotter than the sun itself. His chest ache and his hands turned into fist. Kyrie rubbed his back in order to calm him down but little effect. She knew that anytime Nero would go off like a volcano so she herself was also scared in a way.

"Hold on bro, are you saying that you're the kid's daddy?" Dante said with disbelief etch on his face. Trish and Lady were just as shocked as everyone else, Vergil excluded.

Ignoring Dante's question, Vergil continued "Two years before I found the power of within the walls of Temen ni Gru. I was searching the human libraries across the world. Searching for clues on how to gain our father's power, back then I despise humankind's pitifulness and burden to the demon world and even their own. I found them weak and impulsive. But my point of view change when I met someone who contradicted every single thought about humanity."...

* * *

Exactly two years before the Temen ni Gru incident. Vergil wanders from town to town, city to city and country to country in order to do his research about the demonic tower. Since he and Dante's mother died, he vowed to himself that he will become the most powerful demon after his father. He vowed to take revenge and defeat Mundus and control what is rightfully his. He despised his humanity and considered them a burden and a puppet to demonic reign.

But one day everything changed.

Reaching a peaceful town, state of Georgia, Vergil found a small library filled with studies on magics, rituals and demonic powers. Intrigued he borrowed some of them from the librarian who manage to catch his attention. A young woman wearing glasses with tired yet beautiful eyes, her expression seemed to match his. Her tone was smooth and sweet that he felt that he was going to melt.

Sooner he found himself staying on that town a little longer than he should be, it's not that it contained many related information about the Temen ni Gru but to see this young librarian and share each other's knowledge about demonic arts and other things.

"Thank you Katherine for time today, probably I give the books that I borrowed back tomorrow morning." Vergil formally said.

"It's alright and by the way, you can call me Kat" she replied with her smooth calming tone. Standing up also as well, it was half hour passed after closing time, she has more work to do.

He smiled and nodded "Kat... that's a nice nickname"

Kat blushed at this "R-really?" her thought of her current duties were blown away.

"Yes it is..." he bowed again "Thank you, I'll be back soon Kat." He turned to leave.

Kat just looked at him, for her he was a little weird since he carries his sword with him all the time like that despite the Library prohibits deadly weapons. But seems the young man knew how persuade or maybe he was just good. She so was indulged in her own thoughts that she forgot on what she was doing. She quickly gathered her things and began working again on her desk.

* * *

"Uh, how did Bellanoche fit into this?" Dante asked as he also sat down across from his brother. Trish also sat down but Lady leaned in the wall and crossed his arms over her chest this time.

Vergil threw him a cold glare, "Patience Dante, we also enlightening Nero about his origins. You better listen boy" his last sentence was addressed to Nero who still in shock on what is happening right now.

Kyrie was also shocked but to lesser degree because he needs her to be with him, just in case of emergencies and to cases that he cannot progress with. This is one of those cases. Nero simply stared on the floor in shock, his mind replaying what Vergil has said to him.

Adjusting from his seat, Vergil cleared his raspy throat before continuing...

* * *

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to a months. Vergil stayed in that peaceful town for three months. By then he got to know Kat's background. She was a mage that was protecting the town from both spiritual and demonic powers. Kat also learned Vergil's real identity; she was thrilled that finally met a son of Sparda himself. He first thought that Kat will be disgusted to him because he was a half demon but to his surprise she fell even deeply for him more than he could imagine. Soon he too fell for her, and soon their love grew physically and they become one.

Vergil stayed at that peaceful town for a long time that his real goals of gaining knowledge Temen ni Gru was almost erased from his mind. For him, he found a reason worth protecting and he swore to himself that no one will ever harm Kat. One day she surprises him with shocking news.

"I'm pregnant Vergil. I know this sounds crazy since we are still young in our age, but we are going to be a family. I'm so happy." She hugged him afterwards making him stiff a little before pulling her close. By then he was even more determine to protect them with all his might.

Kat taught her some of her know spell at him including the technique _incarnation_. First Vergil was having problem at the skill for it required intense concentration but soon he got it barely. This skill needs a concentrated mind in order to work. It is the ability to perform things base on imagination. Though unbelievable but works, Kat can summon up energy to grab things at the distance.

Vergil could do the same but not as effective as Kat. He still preferred his Yamato better than anything. She would never question his sword skills in anyway.

Preparing on what's to come Vergil practiced his skill every single day; he wanted power to protect his beloved from the things that he knew would come for him. Thinking that everyday will be the day he fight to save her. Kat may think of him as a lunatic for those 'Dilemmas' but he make sense at it.

Finally the day he was waiting for came. Mundus has found Vergil's scent and sends his best hunter Bellanoche to kill him. The demon gathered up a battalion of elite demons to kill him and destroy that peaceful town. It was afternoon when they struck.

BOOM!

The explosion of cars echoed in the streets and people started screaming and running away from the chaos but many was killed as the demons began their attack. The local enforcement tried to stop them but they were ill equipped to deal serious damage. Only Vergil was the one to fend them off. Backed with Kat's magical spells, he manages to cut off the demons faster than he could usually. But to his surprise the demons were too many until he and Kat was separated.

Bellanoche then made his move.

Coming from behind, he grabbed Kat from behind and held her up in front of Vergil.

"Vergil! Help!" she shouted over the battle.

"Kat!" he shouted back as he immediately devil triggered, the Yamato became blur as he performed his signature judgement cuts against his opponents cutting them like cheese and paper. But Bellanoche keep him at bay as he opened two portals to summon more demons to overwhelm him.

Bellanoche kept his grip on Kat's body as his claws began to brush her swollen abdomen. Pain began to rise within her as she felt that she would burst. The demon knew this so he kept her in a tight grip until his claw made wound on her skin.

"KAT!" he screamed as he made a path towards Bellanoche. But soon the lesser demons began to overwhelm him again. "NO!"

"So weak son Sparda... like this human in my grasp!" Bellanoche said as he grips Kat tighter, his fingers began to bury it inside of her. She screamed in agony.

Suddenly a blue light burst on where Vergil was and he himself become visible. He then lunged towards Bellanoche before he was blocked again. the demon lord tossed Kat brutally aside and engaged in him a close combat. Both is his arms were glowing blue as it added up his defence against the cutting power of the Yamato.

Vergil was beyond reason when he is in devil mode as his hand become blur from the slashes he made on Bellanoche. Finally he manage to bring down the demon, but before he do so, Bellanoche draw out a small knife and stain it with his blood before throwing it at Kat. It was a curse knife, design to embed a curse to the victim.

Time seem to stop as Vergil witness the knife buried itself on Kat's abdomen. The demon lord let out a laugh. "Now you will be forever cursed. You will live it for the rest of your life!" his last words before Vergil behead him brutally. His death signalled the remaining demons to flee back towards to the portals.

Going back to human state, Vergil went to Kat side and quickly took out the knife. Kat was still in pain, "V-V-Vergil it's coming out, p-please..." she said.

He spread her legs wide and aided her in bringing out the baby. All the time Kat was screaming on top of her lungs as she struggle to regain consciousness until...

A faint crying of a baby reached their ears. As Vergil's eyes soften as he took hold of their baby in his arms. Kat smiled in joy, she took it from his arms. "What should we name him?" he asked.

Kat then noticed his right arm was rather different. Vergil's eyes widen in horror upon seeing it. The baby's arms were demonic and glowing blue. Red scales covered up his arms until his shoulder and a faint blue light is pulsing in tune with his breathing. This was the same arm Bellanoche has.

After a moment Kat spoke up. "Nero"

"Nero?"

"Yes, he will bring goodness to this world more than anyone else. Probably more than you and me. Probably make a difference as well since he symbolises it." She said in a weak tone. Vergil went alarmed as he noticed her life was ebbing away. She gave her baby one last squeeze and a kiss in its forehead before giving it back to him.

"Please..." she took his free hand to hers "...Take good care of him. I know you can. I'm sorry if I'm not going to be there with you, I'm sorry... please remember that... that you will always be in my heart..." at that she breathe her last breath and passed away.

Ever since her mother died Vergil never shed a tear to anyone or anything. He didn't even realize that tears began to fall to his cheeks as he registered what just happen. He hold of their child tightens a little as he cried his heart out over the Kat's corpse. "No, no... no Kat... please..." he croaked out.

It was the day he would never forget. He looked at the sleeping form of Nero in his arms. After he buried Kat, he left the town without another hesitation. He has no reason to stay anymore. His original goal of seeking the power of Temen ni Gru resurfaced once more but he can't do it with Nero being tugging around. After a week on the road, Vergil discovered the island of Fortuna and decided it was the best for his child.

The best to leave him behind for his own safety.

"I don't want to lose you more like your mother. I'm sorry Nero, but I have to do this. I have to become powerful to protect you and everyone else. I hope one day you will understand me." He said as he gave a one last hug and kiss goodbye to the sleeping Nero. He placed him on a large basket and placed him on the front of the church. With a one last look of goodbye, he turned and leaves his child behind with pain in his heart.

* * *

"Now I remember what happened. I was originally on the church orphanage but I escaped there because their rules were strict... I wander the streets until Credo found me." Nero concluded but he was still shocked from the tale of her mother, Katherine. Now he wish more than anything to meet his mother but now it was impossible since she was dead long ago. With that though, he stood up and said "I need some time alone, I need things to think about. Excuse me." He quickly walked through the doors and vanished behind it. Kyrie also stood up and muttered an apology and followed Nero out.

Vergil just sat there with his hand rubbing his beard thoughtfully while staring on the floor. Silence filled the room as everyone collected their thoughts about Vergil's little tale regarding Nero's origin. Lady was also staring on the floor while Trish was looking out the window.

Dante was just too shocked than his brother has a tragic tale beside the death of their mother. Let alone he's Nero's dad. This was not the Vergil he was expecting. He knew his brother was cold and calculating, but based on his tale. His brother acted the very the same principle he despised: he acted human.

'_Maybe time will really make you change after all, whether here or in the demon world' _he thought as he leaned back on his chair. He eyed his brother once more, he could really the tell the difference with Vergil now, he lost his ever arctic cold composure. Though still cold as ever but not as before during the Temen ni Gru incident. At least a part of him retained his humanity and time made it blossomed; the Irony though that he blossomed his human side in the demon world which normally do the other way around.

"I think it's best Verge if you and I do some chatting..." Dante finally said after a long silence. Vergil just nodded and regains his calm yet cold composure.

"I'm listening..."

* * *

Attention:

This my own version of Nero's origins and on how he got the devil bringer arm, in contrast of popular belief that Vergil is in his arm. Also this is my version of Kat from the reboot DMC in this original universe. so please do not be confuse.

The Incarnation technique is based on the technique of the same name from the anime 'Accel' World where sheer concentration, will power and imagination can make things possible.

Bellanoche is based on the Antagonist of the same name in the show Adventure Time episode "Betty".


	16. Reunion

Nero stares out on the vast cityscape horizon in front of him. The sun is already setting signalling the day is about to end. He was standing in the middle of the bridge not far from the Allied base. He wanted to be alone for a moment as the sudden burst of information hit his head like an Artillery Barrage. His father, and his mother whom he did not really expect to be. It is too much for him to bear.

His mind went towards his mother, for most of his childhood even today he wishes that he would meet his mother. Now that's impossible now that she gone. At that rate, Nero began bursting tears. He leaned towards the bridge's side rails as his tears began to fall on the river beneath him.

It took him good long twenty minutes before a soft yet small hand touches him on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kyrie with a sympathetic look on her face. Kyrie instinctively wrapped her arms around him. She also let out a tear as she felt Nero's pain that simply went through her body as she held him close to her.

After a long while, Nero spoke up.

"I never thought this is my family. I mean I thought of them to be... to be..." he trailed off.

"More than this? Better?" Kyrie added to finish his thought.

He nodded while she shook her head before looking at the sight before them. she sighed as an inspiration hits her. "Nero"

"Yeah?" he mumbled as he kept his vision down on the river below. His reflection ripples through the water.

"Look up and see the view ahead of you."

Nero look up only to see the landscape of the destroyed city. "What is there to see? Only ruins and destruction covered around us."

"Look closer the details, there is more than just destruction here from my point of view." She said as she stares at the landscape ahead of them. She moves to his right side and also leaned on the side rails of the bridge.

He narrowed his eyes and tries his best but he can't still come up on out of the ordinary. "I can't see anything except rubble and chaos. What do see Kyrie?" he said, his frustration is rising by millimetres.

"Look at the trees lined up on both sides of the river."

"Trees? Are you for..." he trailed off as he saw the trees on both side of the river. Surprisingly the trees looked like they were untouched by war and chaos. Except for a few branches and a heap of leaves below it but besides that it was beautiful. the flowers were beginning to blossom as they knew it was spring time.

Nero quickly got the picture and he leaned back to add the setting sun on the horizon. He gasped slightly and Kyrie smiled at him. Indeed it was beautiful, the trees that gave detail to the river beneath him and the setting sun on the horizon gave the silhouette effect on the river. Despite the ruins and destruction of the buildings the scenery was surprisingly beautiful.

"See? Look Nero, you may see the chaos and destruction but there is still beauty left in it. Like you and your family. Sure this might be the wrong time or the wrong circumstances that Vergil is your father but despite that, there is still beauty in it. He may be that kind of person you think he is but he did it for the best for you. We can't change the past here but we can rebuilt and complete what is missing; like the rubbles of the buildings here, these can be rebuilt after the war and maybe blossom into something even better. A skyscraper perhaps on this little flower shop." She points at the flower shop on the right side of the river.

"Nero, I hope you understand, Vergil might be not expecting a typical father and son bonding like everyone but at least it would be a relief to him if you accept him as your dad. He will be glad for that even I think he might not show it. no one's heart is made of stone. Everyone can love in their life, Sparda did that and he's not even human remember? So at least accept it at least." She said as she took his devil bringer arm to hers and encases them in her dandy hands.

Nero just stayed silent for a moment as he looked down one again to the river beneath him this time the ripple effect was gone and now clearly see his own refection as well as Kyrie's. he let the words of her girl sink into him. In a sense she was right, heck she was right all the time when it comes to love and family, if it wasn't for her Nero would not be himself right now. He might have become demon itself, maybe even Bellanoche, his mother's murderer.

He looked up to see here again as she stares at the scenery once more, he could tell she was waiting for him to his decision. She already knew what was going to happen, all she needs to do is give him a push and he'll do the rest. He took a sigh and whispered "Kyrie..."

She looked at him with her hazelnut eyes staring into his blue ones. "Yes?"

"Alright..." was all he need to say before Kyrie rushed him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight squeeze.

"I know you will do it." she said smiling before giving him a small kiss in the cheek. Nero smiled again and hugged her closed again. and as of timing or coincidence, a squadron of Allied fighter jets flew overhead them. Their jet blast sends winds towards them. Nero's coat flew to his right as he held Kyrie a little tighter to keep her from flying off as it would really happen. By now the distant explosions and gunfire that ran across the city has finally ceased once and for all.

They broke off after an eternity then Nero remembered something. "Oh since you mention a flower shop earlier..." his devil bringer arm glowed and materialized a beautiful Tulip flower. He handed it to her and she gasped, the flower was beautiful, blossoming wonderfully attuned with the season of spring.

"Oh, Nero it's beautiful." she said in wonder as she looked at the carnation pink tulip.

"Did you know, Netherlands is one of the countries that produce the most finest and beautiful tulips in Europe?" he said to her.

"Okay, Nero. I see you are doing your homework eh?" she said seductively, eyes lashes batting. He blushed.

"Yeah, I am... when it comes to you of course" he said looking away for a moment with a fade red on his cheeks.

She lightly punches him on the chest. "Come on, let's go back." she said but suddenly he grabbed her by the arm and sandwiched her between the rail bars and him. "Nero..." his lips captured his and quickly demanded entrance which she immediately allows.

After a long passionate kissed both a flushed and blushing lightly, Nero wanted more and his hands began slowly crawling down her body. Her eyes went wide for he knew exactly what he was about to do.

"Nero, not now! Not here! We have to go back or..." she was silence with a kiss.

"It's okay, it's been a while since the 'last time' and I really miss you and you really missed me too" he said before placing a kiss in her cheek.

"I miss you too but, we can't not here" she said.

He looked around trying to find a hidden spot, then he found it as he looked at beneath the bridge. Apparently there is a walkway below the bridge that is located on both ends of the bridge. He carried Kyrie who yelp in surprise in fear as he jumped at the bridge landing on the walkway below it. he then drag her under the bridge. Kyrie smiled as they become hidden from sight and anyone.

"The others can wait; beside I want to give Dante and Vergil the time to get reunited."

"Oh Nero, still naughty as ever." She said seductively as she slowly removed his coat.

He just chuckled and he removed her shirt in response and tossing it to the side careful not to toss it in the river. "Yeah but at least someone's provoking me"

They kissed passionately and hungrily as they stripped their clothing in record time. Kyrie leaned on the guard rails as Nero entered her front behind. She tries to stifle out her gasp and moans as longed pleasure and intimacy course through her. He soon picked up the pace as he held both sides of her waist as he gives everything he got at her.

After a few more powerful thrust, Kyrie let out a gasp of pleasure. It was a good thing that Allied Vehicles passed overhead them. Nero went alarmed however.

"Kyrie, quiet we gonna get caught!" he said feeling like a young high schooler fooling around in the dark. She also felt the same and looked at him with a sly smirk.

"Yeah, don't worry; the engine noise will cancel out my screams. And besides they move passing over us, not staying for long over our heads they will barely make a sound in case they hear it."

Nero thought for a moment then without warning he lifts Kyrie from her position and pinned her at the wall of the bridge. She wrapped both of her arms and legs around him for support. He then gave her a heavenly kisses as they wait for another vehicles to pass overhead. He wanted her to scream in delight and she wants it too. She wants to let it all out.

After a moment Nero heard vehicles crossing the bridge above them.

"Scream for me" he said as he thrust again hard and deep. Kyrie quickly gasped in surprise.

"Ahhh, Nero! Harder, harder, faster!" she said as she slowly loses her mind in pleasure. Eyes closed and mouth opened, she was breathing hard.

Nero was already on the edge before so it only took a while before he finally release inside of her. They are both breathing hard and sweating like hell. They stayed at there for a while before letting go and grabbing their clothes back.

"Come on, let's get back. The sooner you and your dad get along the better" she said taking his hand and tugging him along with her back to the Allied base.

"I was expecting you'd say that." he mumbled and let himself be dragged by his girlfriend back.

* * *

"So brother, may I asked how do get that, 'carnation' thingy?" Dante asked.

"_Incarnation_ Dante, it's the ability to manipulate imaginary things with sheer will power. Like this" Vergil said as his right arm glowed and grabbed the box from the corner of the room with an energy hand similar to how Nero uses his devil bringer arm.

The trio was surprised at this and Dante quickly quipped. "Well can I get to learn that."

"I doubt it Dante" came the voice of Trish with a roll of her eyes. "You not even serious, or rather look serious when it comes to those kind of things."

"Though, it would be best if you learn it to incarnate pizzas though, at least for you." Lady added with sarcasm tone.

"Haha!" Dante replied with a dry laugh.

"They are right Dante, this one needs concentration and you must learn some spells to activate it." Vergil said to him while crossing his legs.

"Activate?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid I don't know the spells required nor if I do, I don't have the skills to use it. Kat is the one good at this but..." he trailed of. Dante quickly got off the subject and went to a comical one, at least on his part. He's done for seeing his 'stone-cold' brother withered like a weak person in one day.

"You know it's a shame that I don't have your powers Verge, you know what I would do if I got it?" he asked as he eyed Trish's curvious rear. The she devil as if reading his mind punched him in the abdomen and sends an electrical bolt through his spine.

"You really are such a pervert Dante" she said with a huff. Lady and Vergil shook their heads though Vergil looks like he was going to facepalm at his brother's idiotism.

Lady suddenly chimed in, "Even so with intense concentration, how come Nero simply activated it like it was normal to him, we saw him use his devil arm many time we could count. We thought that his powers came from his arm." She said while tapping one finger on her chin.

Vergil leaned back on his seat at that rubbing his hand on his beard. "My guess is that the power of Incarnation is modified with help of his demon arm. It simplified the process and thus allowing for him to be uses anytime..." he said before taking a deep breath then he continued "I guess I have to thank Bellonoche for that, but no." he said finally.

Dante went silent for a moment to put everything together. "I see, so the demon arm made it easy for the kid to use incarnation. But how come can he use it when you said you need a spell or something to activate it?"

"Isn't it obvious Dante?" Vergil gave him a look of annoyance. "His mother's blood also runs through him right? Her mother's a mage so it's gonna be a problem so stop complicate yourself already" he said in frustration, he felt like he's answering the same questions all over again for the last hour. Fortunate for him that Trish and Lady just kept their thoughts to themselves, as far as he's concern, they got the point.

"Now, can you fill me in the details here on why chaos and madness are in this world?" Vergil said demandingly as he leaned back to his chair while taking a sip of his tea Trish made earlier.

"Well, it's a long story really." Lady began before telling their journey so far, ever since Jack appeared at the shop, their battles in London, and now here. She then realized that now seeing it in an objective way makes it even a little surreal for her. she never thought that this war would even exist, she meant her business is behind the shadows of human society, killing demons at night where no one can see nor hear. Now, they are fighting broad daylight, with human armies backing them up to destroy demons once and for all.

Vergil just nodded and said "I knew this would happened"

"What?" Trish asked surprised.

"I had heard rumours in the demon world about a upcoming attack here. They said about something here 'setting them free' or so I heard" he said while rubbing his chin again.

"So if that's the case then someone here from this world was behind this afterall." Lady said as if she discovered a treasure. "The piece I found back at London, it was human made so maybe a group of humans are also responsible for the unleashing of demons across the world.

"But how, a mere group doing all attacks at the same time?" Trish said.

"It's possible if they are international groups, branches across the world but I don't know any cults nor groups interested to Sparda or demons that goes international." Lady said sinking on her own thoughts again.

"Well, we'll find them and kill them simple as that, besides I don't want the fifty million to fly away from my grasp." Dante said putting his hands behind his head.

"Still broke I suppose? Well that's always I accounted for when it comes to you." Vergil said as a sarcastic remark.

Dante was about to reply when Nero and Kyrie returned. The room suddenly felt awkward when they all stared down at each other. Then Kyrie broke the tension.

"Um, sir Vergil..." she said, Dante rose an eyebrow at this and prevent himself from laughing. "Nero has something to give you."

Dante's laugh went silent as his face went dead serious at an instant. He knew EXACTLY what will Nero give to him: The Yamato"

He stood up from his seat and glared with a pointed finger "Don't YOU DARE KID!"

Nero was surprised but nonetheless ignored him. His demonic arm glowed instantly as it materialized the Yamato in his hand in a second before finally holding it. Dante, Trish and Lady went suddenly alert. Dante's quickly drew up the Rebellion in his hands ready for action. Heavy tension filled the room as if someone is handling a Nuclear weapon in their hands that one mistake, its goodbye.

Vergil eyed the arm, then his beloved sword. He slowly reached out for it, but stopped as he looked at Nero. The young man's features were dead serious his left hand is holding the Blue Rose. He just kept his calm expression before Nero spoke: "I'm doing this because I trust you." there is a little betrayal in his voice but Vergil knew he was telling the truth.

Finally taking hold of the Yamato, Vergil drew it out and inspected the blade. It was still as he remembers it, still sharp, shiny and dangerous. he then eyed Dante with a challenging look, the man in question simply took a stance ready for the fight. But to his surprise, Vergil sheaths the sword back and took a relax stance before looking at Nero with a nod.

"Thank you" he said before putting an his hand at his son's shoulder then nod at him.

Nero thought about hugging him for finally seeing his dad, but he thought again. Vergil wasn't the intimate type of person, nor was he. He also thought that Dante would pester him if he did it. maybe it was for the best that shaking hands was good enough for now, at least he respected him as his father.

Dante just crossed his arms over his chest "Well I'll be... the family just got bigger"

"Well, looks like you got yourself a real nephew now" Lady said smiling. Trish let's out a small laugh.

"Oh I wish I brought my camera for this." She said

Nero then moved his hand toward his father who was confused for a moment before realizing what he wants. The two shook hands and gave each other a smile that would a father and a son would. Kyrie gave a chuckle, she knew she made her lover happy but reuniting him with his real family. And it really makes her happy to see this moment.

But that moment was destroyed for Jack suddenly burst in with a serious tone and face. The general knew he interrupted something touching but it will have to wait more pressing matters is at hand.

"Sorry to interrupt on whatever the moment you got but we need to get things going again. We are pushing the demons back eastward; I'm sending you and the assets we got to Berlin. The Germans must be relieve and reinforced on their defences. Get ready we are moving out in an hour." He said before turning towards the door and issuing and order to Burton and his men to gear up. Dante just smirked and put his Rebellion on his back.

"You heard him, come on people, let's rock!"


	17. Turning Point

The sound of the helicopter is the only thing that hears upon the vast open air above Germany. A fleet of Allied Blackhawk and Chinook helicopters and Eurocopters flew in tight formations. Allied Jets flew over them firing their guns and missles at the demons that tried to attack the fleet of helicopters.

Despite it the escort effort, a few helicopters still goes down as several demons pierce through the defences and dismantled the poor aircraft piece by piece. Men and equipment fell down to earth like ragdolls.

Dante and the Devil May Cry crew are in one of the helicopters in the center of the this air fleet. They gaze out at the war torn Germany with buildings are damaged and pillars of fire and smoke filled certain points. Each thought are occupied with the ideas and horrors of the war. Nero however has more things to think about while in this long, gruesome flight from Amsterdam to Berlin.

Hours before, Nero got separated with Kyrie once more as she and General Darby went to oversee the entire operation from the Allied base in Nuremburg. She also made in touch with her once thought dead friend Rachel who is shipped back to America since her legs were gone. He smiled as she saw Kyrie hugged the soldier who is in her stretcher as the medics hauled her in towards the hospital. Later she told him about her tale upon landing in Amsterdam for the first time. He was impressed with her skills in shooting but he knew that she got great instincts in her own. She can do anything on her own; after all she is her own woman.

Another thought sets in upon thinking of her beloved. Now since his father joined this war, all he can think about was to impress him in way. And the only he way he knew it is through combat and his powers. But there is another aspect that he need for Vergil to be impress:

The aspect of properly introducing Kyrie to him as his girlfriend.

From what he heard from Dante, Vergil is neither the social type nor the person who approves people _that_ easily. He is cold and unforgiving and he only looks at person _who _is worthy of looking at with his own eyes. He would simply melt and pierce dead any person he looks at. Kyrie is no exception, she maybe calm and any face of danger even going to war for him, but will it be enough for Vergil's approval?

His thoughts were cut short when his radio broke up, his vision once again looking in the vast, war torn German airspace. Flak explosions, anti-aircraft fire, missiles, jets and other things flew even more than before. The vast towering cityscape of Berlin is now on their sights. One A-10 bomber was chased by five high speed flying demons.

"Five minutes! Five minutes!" the radio and the pilot said with a hand signal to indicate the time before the finally land. The passengers ready up with their gear. Lady load her rocket launcher, Trish readied her pistols and adjust her jacket a little tight so her busty cleavage poke out a little from her corset beneath it. Dante just simply whistle in acknowledgement before kissing Trish on the lips. Vergil just rolled his eyes and looked away, absently gliding his hands on over his Yamato, his beloved sword.

The sight of the streets below became visible as the helicopter flew lower. Nero looked down and he saw a heavy battle between Allied forces and the demons. The Soldiers backed by German Leopard II tanks are blazing on one of the main streets of Berlin. They are holding out an army of demons that was coming from across the river. Their scythes shone brightly under the sun.

Nero glared his eyes at them, he wanted to join the fight but suddenly a strong hand gripped his shoulder. He looked at the owner to see Vergil holding it with a serious expression. His eyes fixated on the battle below.

"Something's not right" he said calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know but something is going on behind the battle in this city. something bad is going to happen" he said rather thoughtfully as if he was planning the whole thing. Dante snorted at him.

"Really Verge? So your time in the demonic realm made you a fortune teller now?" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up Dante, don't pester about how foolish you are; I simply don't have the time!" Vergil spat back.

"Make the time" Dante replied casually, putting his arms around his head.

Vergil was about to reply went the helicopter suddenly went upwards making him and the others hold on to their seats. Their transport was ascending quickly and soon cleared of the skyscrapers of the Berlin. Trish quickly asked the pilot as she held on to her seats. The helicopter and the other part of the Allied air fleet including the jets that were escorting them.

"What is going on pilot?" she asked.

"Ma'am a missile is heading towards the city as of this moment, General Darby ordered all forces to abandon the city."

"What about the forces fighting there, we can't leave them there!" Lady protested.

Just then the radio crackled.

"ALL UNITS, AN UNIDENTIFIED MISSILE HAS BEEN LAUCHED AND HEADING TOWARDS BERLIN. ALL UNITS RETREAT! ALL UNITS RETREAT!"

They were fair distance from Berlin when they all saw a lone missile heading towards the city. A silence then...

BOOOOMMMM!

A blinding light engulf the entire city and the surrounding environment then followed by a thunderous shockwave that made the helicopter rocked violently. Nero manage to take a look at the fleet of helicopters behind them go down from the blast.

"HOLD ON!" the pilot said as he struggled to take control of the helicopter.

Trish held on to Dante and buried her face to his chest. Lady just closed his eyes. Vergil and Nero held on to their seats. The alarms of the helicopter kept blaring as the gusting wind from the shockwave began to blew brutally.

After a gruesome five minutes of terror, the alarm stopped and the helicopter was under control. Trish kept clinging into Dante as everyone adjusted to their seats. Nero was wide eyeds upon seeing the environment clearly again.

"Guys... you wanna take a look at this." He said with wide eyes and jaw hanging open.

Everyone followed his gaze and they too went shock upon seeing what he is seeing. The cityscape of Berlin has now a forming mushroom shaped tower of smoke growing from the center of the city. the area surrounding them is burning with towers of smoke and gust flew everywhere.

Berlin was just been hit by a Nuclear Missile.

"Oh my God!" Lady put her hands on her lips and Trish turned away and buried her face again in Dante's chest. She already knew how many people, military and civilian alike, were killed in that blast. Nero just clenched his fist in anger, whoever did this will pay.

"Well Verge, look's like we got to trust your instincts now Verge..." Dante said but his tone was covered in horror despite its usual tact.

Vergil said nothing as he stares at the glowing mushroom cloud before sitting back to his chair and closing his eyes. For now there is nothing they can do but find answers to this mess. As soon as they reached back Nuremburg; Nero is now more ever to see Kyrie if she is alight and hope that Nuremburg is still standing.

* * *

After twenty minutes of silent flight the remaining Allied air fleet began to descend to the open field of the Allied base. Kyrie and some of the soldiers and medics rush to the newcomers, sirens began blaring out and soldiers began to and fro.

The young brunette panicked as she looked at each helicopters that lands and unloads its passengers some are wounded and some are shocked. But despite this there was still no sign of Nero nor Devil May Cry crew.

A few minutes pass, she kept running across the landing zone of the helicopters; still no sign of Nero. She began to fears that he might not got back from the nuclear attack. Tears began to fall down.

"NERO! NERO!" she screamed in horror and worry. Soldiers ignore her as she ran passed them, people were screaming and shouting orders.

The last helicopter landed and she quickly rushed to it. Was the first to step out helping Lady off the helicopter Vergil, Dante and Trish followed suit.

"NERO!" Kyrie shouted as she jumped him as quickly as she could. the young man was startled but hugs her back as tightly as he could.

"I'm glad your safe." He said to her as he kiss her cheek.

"We must get to the bottom of this" Dante said as he led the group away. "Where's the command center?" he asked one of the soldiers.

"Sir, is that way... What happen back there?" the soldier asked.

"You don't want to know kiddo" Dante said as he moved pass him. Trish whispered however to the soldier:

"Something terrible."

Soon they reached the command center and people were frantic, walking to and fro. Soldiers and operators shouting and focusing on the screens, Jack is in the middle of the mess. Shouting orders and staring at the reports coming from the frontlines.

"I want a satellite feed on the city! I get me a direct command of the NASA. We need feed on the frontlines! Give me reports now!" he ordered to the operators around him. Soldiers go to and fro to check the recent status of the lines.

"We lost contact with Sparrow base in Greece; they are also wiped out in the blast!"

"Damn it!"

"What's going on?" Dante asked.

"I don't know our satellites gone blank before the missile attacks. We also lost contacts to our east fronts. Darn it!" he said slamming the table in frustration. Lady rubbed his back to calm him.

"We will get this back general" she said as she looked at the maps. It shows the easter frontlines several major cities were marked with a red circle. Cities like Berlin, Kiev, Warsaw, Hamburg, Prague, and far as Athens, some others cities and several Allied bases were also hit.

"What's with the red mark?" Trish asked.

"These marks are the one that had been hit by the Nuclear attack."

"Oh, my God, they are so many..." she replied. Dante and Nero glared. Vergil just remained passive.

Before any reply was said, one of the operators shouted over to him.

"Sir! We got kill estimation from NORAD..." he said as he rushed over to Jack with a paper in hand. Everyone looked at the paper, and their eyes went wide. Jack just shook his head in anger. The losses were staggering.

Estimation of about three million people was instantly killed. Allied forces loss were about 600,000 thousand on the entire eastern front. It extends from Germany to the Black sea. Civilian losses are still counting high.

Kyrie began to weep in Nero's chest at the terrible losses. Dante and Vergil glared in seriousness. The latter may care less on humanity but he knew how losses are and three million dead is a big loss.

"Still I don't understand, why would the demons use Nuclear weapons in the first place?" he said, keeping his anger in check. The war is getting out of hand.

"I don't know, Dante I'm clueless as well as this, perhaps you can tell me. You had deal with demons countless of times before right? You might tell me!" Jack replied rather frustratingly.

"Would I ask if I knew _general?_" Dante spat back, frustrated as well.

"Dante, enough" Vergil said as he thinks thoughtfully staring at the maps in the table. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Wait, hold on... demons might not be behind this mess but humans do, can we go back to investigate?" Lady said. The idea might be foolish but for her it was the best shot.

"Ground zero?" Jack said in disbelief.

"Yes."

"For now it's impossible, the radiation is too powerful even with safety suits we will melt. We have to remove radiation bit by bit until we reached the focal point." He turned to one of the operators behind him. "Get me a topographical layout of the city; I want a satellite imagery of Berlin, ASAP!"

"Yes sir..."

"Colonel" he address one of the officers "I want a hazmat team on station and begin to detoxify to city. I want a full investigation of the city. And give a me line with General Zonäg. I want the status of the German Army or whatever what's left of it."

"Yes sir!"

"We will have to establish the battle lines in order for the demons not to push us back. I'm ordering all units to standby and do not advance further in the lines" he points at the map at his officers present. "We need to secure our defences. The demons will threaten to take it back after the attack. Many demons were killed in the blast but that will that will not stop them to push forward."

"Yes, sir" all of his officers agreed.

"Got it" Lady said.

"That in the meantime, I will supervise the radiation cleaning of the city. I'll inform you if we got now a foothold on the city. That's all dismiss!" he said as he ordered another soldier. "I want another feed on the Berlin and Kiev, I want predator drones on station and AWACS on standby. Get communications up!"

"Well, This is getting out of hand!" Dante said spreading his hands in frustration.

"Yes, this is too much, if they can use such weapons, it's already checkmate. If Lady's theories about human conspiracy this is much worst for us. We are on the shoe that more we can chew." Nero said holding tight Kyrie's hands who nodded in worry.

"IF my theories are correct then we should hit the traitorous humans where the sun doesn't shine." Lady said

"IF we find them or confirm your theories..." Trish said before trailing off.

"Something wrong babe?" Dante said as he felt odd feeling so sudden.

"Yeah, it's just I felt an odd power. I mean a power that taps with the Sparda once I don't know." She said narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, guys do you feel it too?" Dante asked.

"Nope" said Nero. Kyire shook her head with a 'no'

"Might be a hunch your referring Dante" Vergil said with rolled eyes in annoyance "...But however I felt it too the same power that also tapped the Yamato before."

Everyone stopped in their tracks as they try to reached out that odd feeling that crept to their spine. Kyrie simply just became terrified and cluch on Nero's arm for dear life. she knew that if unknown power can reach them in the center of an Allied base then there is no safe place. She knew that a large major Allied base such as this is the safest zone it can be.

Finally Dante broke the tension. "Must be tiredness getting into us, we must take a rest for a moment, we are up since Amsterdam and I'm maxed out." he yawns.

Trish still suspicious about that 'odd power' so she narrowed her eyes and agreed with her lover "Yeah, I guess you right" she took hold of his hand and led him towards the prepared barracks for them. "See you later"

"Babe, what are you doing?" Dante whispered to her.

"Something's not right Dante, so we need to talk in private." She said as they both entered the bunks.

"She seems in the hurry..." Lady said as they disappeared inside the barracks, a knowing smirk in on her features.

"I don't want to know what they are up to, so I think I'm going to take a walk for a while" Vergil took his leave.

"Uh..." Nero started and Vergil stopped and looked at him with a raised brow. Kyrie nudge him. "I'll come with you."

Vergil didn't reply as he keeps going again and Nero followed suit.

Once they were far away Lady remarked "You really want them to get along do you? trying to get to his dad's good graces eh?"

Kyrie blushed "N-no of course not, but I believe that they should catch up the time they lost, even if its for a long time."

Lady went silent "I agree" she tried to shut the painful memories that threaten to spill again.

Kyrie knew she hit a nerve so she excuses herself. "I better arrange the things in our quarters here, get some rest okay?"

"Yeah sure, see you later" Lady went to separate way to earn her own rest for the day.


	18. Getting Along

Three days since the nuclear attack, the war went into a temporary stalemate. Both Allied and demon attacks went to standstill. Only the occurrences were minor incidents in cities but it was nothing the police can handle. Jack was cautious, with the large loss on Allied forces, he was wary on how to distribute the resources for the war effort. To make matters worst, the European Union is already pestering him on about how he conducts this war. Thanks to UN backing, he manages to keep holding on the reins of command of Allies for now. With nuclear weapons now involve in this surreal war, he wishes to end this quickly even though it was seemingly impossible. International peer pressure is on his shoulders getting heavier by the second.

As for the Devil May Cry crew, things are slowing down for now. Gaining their rest since they dropped into mainland Europe, it was only a matter of time before Jack sends them all back to the front so they try to relax and take time as much as possible.

For the whole day the Dante's quarters where filled with lively love noise that was coming from the sweet mouth of Trish. Bed squeaking with every thrust upward into her body as she sits on top of him; hands grip her tight making sure to deliver the maximum power as possible.

Oh how she loves whenever he do it from below. Having demonic energy has advantages in both combat and intimacy. They lasted the whole night making love, this was their tenth round and Trish is barely breaking a sweat. Dante on the other hand, having human genes is getting tired.

Noticing it slightly, Trish opened her eyes from ecstasy and looked at him. "Getting tired?" she cooed.

At that Dante's hips jumped up from the bed, stabbing Trish's insides with his hard erection. She moaned out loud and surprised. "Heh, not even close. Don't force me to go devil on you!" he teased.

"If you want go ahead, remember I was made not to break" she said, putting her hands on both sides of his head.

She leaned down and kissed him deep, and Dante let his hips stop for a moment to let her take control. Her body is swaying like a spineless snake as she grinds her hips to his. Dante's hands went to her rear.

"Aaahh! Dante" she gasped as pleasure course through her, arms trembling.

She collapsed a moment later but her hips are still moving. Dante then took the opportunity to lean in and lick her ears then whispering "I thought that you _don't _break?"

She chuckled sweetly and returned the favor. "You _did _filled my soul with light, right?"

Hearing those words again, Dante blushed in embarrassment. Back then it was only natural for it to say it to her since he though she died that day. He does want to save her because he knew that Trish can change. But now hearing it in an objective perspective made him shudder, it was only now he realized how cheesy it was.

And Trish knows how much.

"Very funny Trish, but if you insist on that." he trailed off as he swoop her with his arms and flipped so he was on top this time. Trish looked at him lovingly, hair splayed in a portrait way on the bed.

"I love you Dante" she said with outmost love, there was neither deception nor trick in her tone. It was genuine and Dante knew it better than anyone."

He looked at her straight in her black eyes and reflected the words back to her with more love than she ever compensate. "I love you Trish"

She didn't respond anymore as she screamed out love as Dante moved in again. soft flesh slapping against soft flesh, fluids splash as Dante controlled the flow of his fluids since he was already releasing his fluids into her. he can't stop it the sensation felt great, hours of love making made his sense so sensitive such as this.

Leaning down and assaulting her mouth again, Dante drove to full maximum power of his human strength, anymore will force his body to devil trigger.

"I'm close Dante! Aahh! Yes! Yes!" she said again before letting out a primal gasp and moan.

Dante just buried his face to her neck as he trust one last time before sending everything into her for the final time. Strong uncontrollable spasms filled her insides with hot seed that reached the peak of womb. Her orgasm went to edge as well as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and hugged the life out of him both his erection and his body.

Finally after minutes of succumbing into orgasm, Dante went limp over her but quickly move to her side to keep her from being crushed. Trish immediately cuddled next to him wrapping both arms and legs around him. She closed her eyes and hummed with the sound of his heartbeat.

"I can almost sing to the sound of you heart." She said rather cheesy.

He chuckled at her words. "It sings for you"

"I hope it's not rock, I can't stand it if you play those on your jukebox"

"But that's the only thing I know babe, besides. That's how you define me." He said as he kissed her forehead and held her close to him as possible.

"Maybe your right, or maybe wrong"

"Eh? How is that wrong?" he asked confused, looking into that pitch black eyes of hers.

"Well I heard listening to one of the old mellow songs one time and..." she puts her index finger and began circling his chest randomly "...remember the hangar rooftop back in London?"

"Well, you still remember that? I'm really surprised."

"How can I forget the day and time when you and I became 'we'?" she said truthfully.

"Oh right... Well I will not forget our anniversary next year." He said chuckling.

"You better or else" she warned.

"Well we gotta get some shut eye, I can't move my legs anymore, and we are doing this the whole night and morning."

"Yeah, sorry Dante, I guess I got carried away, After all this is my first time." She said closing her eyes, she then mumbled "Good morning Dante"

Dante smiled again and kissed her again before replying "Good Morning Trish" soon they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Day's activity at the base seems to getting active at each passing day. Thankfully no casualties nor bad misfortunes coming from the frontlines. As far as the base goes, equipment maintenance and military exercises were being commenced.

Vergil observed them as he walked by around the base. He was wearing a new fashion that matches his bearded face despite that his hair is still spiky as ever. He wears a black military styled jacket with his old matching pants. His pants however were colored dark blue rather than black. There is a blue arm band that was on his right arm to signify his blue demonic aura. He is more looking like a general rather than a demon hunter.

With matching his intimidation look and presence, some of the soldiers really stood on attention as he passes by. He didn't mind at all, for he kept walking and keep looking and observing the activity around him. Finally stopping at his destination, he gave a one last look and remarked.

"I guess I was wrong about humans after all."

Knocking on the door of Nero's quarters, Vergil went face to face with Nero's girl Kyrie."

"Oh, Good Morning sir Vergil." She greeted happily as she could, suppressing any fears of Vergil's presence.

"Good Morning young lady, may I ask if Nero is around" he said politely.

"Oh Nero took a jog around the base but he will be back shortly, please come in. I was making breakfast, so I think it would be best if you join us for breakfast." She said.

"Oh, that would be alright" he said taking a seat from on of the wooden chairs on the table.

"Coffee?"

"I appreciated it" he took the hot cup of coffee from Kyrie and she sat down across of him. A short silence ensure as Kyrie was pondering what words she will say next; Vergil was just simply patient if she has something to say. Feeling a little too long, he spoke first.

"I wanted to say thanks." He began.

Kyrie looked at him confused "I beg your pardon?"

"I wanted to say thanks for looking after him" he said, taking another sip of his coffee.

Kyrie smiled and blushed lightly "It's no problem sir Vergil, it's was my pleasure to take care of Nero."

"I wouldn't have done what you did to make him what he is now." He said looking at floor in thought.

After a moment of letting his words sink into her mind, she politely asked "May I ask How do you describe him? Saying that means you saw how he is..."

Vergil went silent for a moment then he looked at they young brunette with calm yet serious expression. Kyrie mentally flinched, silently wished that she had never asked that question at all.

"A better man than I am." He finally said.

For once Kyrie lost for words, she knew Nero like the back of her hand and to think that he's a rascal, his father is much worst. She can't judge the man before her so she kept quiet waiting for Vergil to continue.

"There... There is a time to change." She spoke bravely.

"Hmmm...?" he raised a brow.

"Past is in the past, we all made mistakes, heavy ones but we can move on and change." She said before taking a sip of her cup and a deep breath. "The important thing is the here and now. I believe that it's not too late to be a father to him and he needs it more than he shows."

"But, how... I mean all I did was to gain power for both my personal gain and something else" the way he's acting, Vergil couldn't bear to look at her. yeah mighty he is but he's weak in front of a strong determine woman. Kyrie is one.

Giving a small chuckle, he smiled and looked at her. "You know, you remind me of his mother when I first met her. she has the spirit that you posses now. He is really lucky to have you."

She blushed again at his remark "I'm also glad to have him."

Just then Nero arrived, his shirt was soaked in sweat. "Hey Kyrie I'm back..." he trailed off upon seeing his father, his eyes glared at him.

"Ah Nero, just in time for breakfast, I really made a lot for you two." Kyrie cheered happily.

"I see" Nero's eyes trained on his father as he changed his shirt and sat down across his father. Kyrie serve a plateful of food. he then ignored his father as he dig in his food with all the hunger in the world.

Vergil just ate in a manner as well as Kyrie. The son of Sparda was surprise on Nero's manner but said nothing, soon he too began to devour his food like Nero and soon Kyrie was soon surprise as well and she smiled.

'_At least they are getting along' _she thought.

After a while, the father and his son slowed down on their eating since they want to savor their meals as much as possible. After a while Vergil spoke.

"So did you manage to summon the incarnation in your human hand?"

"Yeah, barely compared to the devil bringer focusing energy to a human hand is very difficult where as in my devil bringer it was easy. "He said as he uses his left arm to summon up an energy to grab the glass of water a little distant from him but it ended up spilling its contents on the table. Kyrie scowled at him.

"You know you could just ask to pass the glass of water" she said with a calm yet venomous tone.

Vergil couldn't help but face palm and shook his head with a small smile. He gotta admit to himself, he is now a changed man whether he likes it or not. His time in here on the human world will be a long one after this war, and he promised himself to live the best of it.

* * *

The noon heat was piercing through the window of Dante's quarters. He squinted his eyes as the light reflected through the window to his Rebellion then to his eyes.

He groaned and cuddled the sleeping form of Trish close to him who is still snoring softly in her sleep. He smiled knowing his beloved is secured in his arms. there is nothing more he could ask for, only peace and the presence of the person he loves.

However that peace is disturbed as he heard an urgent knocking at the door. Groaning he carefully stood up and walked to the door. Opening it slightly, he saw a soldier standing there.

"Yeah...?"

"The general wishes your presence immediately, he got some important news to tell you"

"Alright, I'll be there, give me a sec."

After dismissing the soldier Dante went back towards the bed where Trish is still asleep. Feeling guilty of waking her up, he nudged her shoulder gently. She groaned at protest, soon gave way to a sweet moan.

"Dante..." she cooed

"Sorry baby but pretty boy wants us topside now. News about the progress of the war."

"Now? Ok give me a sec" she sat allowing her breast perfectly expose to Dante's eyes whose eyes widen at the sight. She ignored his drooling stares as she sexily walked into the bathroom and quickly close the curtain without a second look back.

Kicking out of his gaze Dante just went to the sink and washed his face with water and muttered "This is better be good General..."


	19. Secrets and Revealation

Dante and Trish arrived at the command center seeing Lady, Vergil, Nero, Kyrie, Jack, Natasha and Burton standing around the center table filled with satellite photographs, documents and maps. The general quickly greeted them, the squad of men kept a passive expression which made Dante narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, your here." He said "Natasha had acquired the reports of the ISS and finally tracked the source of the missile"

"What is the ISS?" Trish asked.

"International Space Station" Natasha said "our satellites have tracked the missile to an suppose to be abandoned Cold War era Soviet Nuclear missile silo deep in Siberia. We thought that we dismantled excess nuclear arsenal we had by the end of the Cold War but guess we are wrong. Anyway reports also found that several nuclear warheads went missing recently in the inventory so my guess it is an inside job."

"How?" Lady asked.

"Hmmm... perhaps you could light up the subject with this images." Burton said as he put his own set of photographs, "We recovered this yesterday on one of the bombed out buildings in Berlin. My guess it is a piece from a artificial made portal you guys are saying. But there is more..." he points at a certain part of the photograph. A emblem was visible. Nero and Kyrie gasped. The emblem is an angel looking being with a sword on its back. The wings were spread out in fashion they stood out of all the features.

"I saw that before" Nero said. "That's the old emblem of the Order of the Sword."

Dante perplexed "You mean those hooligans are still alive? I thought they all gone done with the all mighty Sanctus back then?"

"I might answer that for you. I have already a hint on who's behind all this but I need more proof now is the good chance to confirm it." Jack said before laying out a 'Classified' folder that is belonging to the CIA (Central Intelligence Agency). Dante opened it and they shocked to see more photographs, reports regarding the Order of the Sword. They saw the picture of Sanctus, Agnus, even Credo and other high ranking officials of the 'holy' order. Photographs of the artificial demons like the blade fish and the Bianco Angelo is also included.

"The CIA is already investigating the order's activities even before Dante arrived to the scene. After the False Saviour incident it the order went underground, leaving vital information behind on Fortuna's castle and their primary HQ. The CIA gathered every single project they had before and in the future or so we thought. The information we gather will be important in case we got another incident like the False Saviour, and we can prevent it in the future."

"And there is more, to confirm their actions" Natasha said handling the picture of the base, several objects were flying around the base perimeter. Some of them are standing in attention. They were no ordinary soldiers but rather have knight like armor and angelic wings, also carrying powerful lances and swords. "I'm pretty sure you know those things right?"

"Oh I know them alright." Nero gritted his teeth, he can't believe the hooligans that once abducted Kyrie was still alive right under their noses.

"So are we going to bash and smash these bastards?" Dante said.

"Yes, unfortunately though since the Nuclear attacks have taken its toll on our forces. You will be sent there alone in this mission. With the exception of Natasha, she will guide you throughout the Siberian tundra once you made it in the outskirts of the base, she provide eagle eye view of the place as well as sniper cover. Wait for her to get into position."

Natasha then chimed in "Hold on General I know how to get Burton into play as well."

"How so?"

"You see this building" she points at the satellite imagery of the base. "It is the communications relay, taking it out will disrupt the signals of those Anti-air batteries surrounding the base. Also it would be good to take them out as well. With the AAs is Burton and his squad can aid you destroy the base. Oh don't forget those weird flying knights I bet they are going to be a problem. Once they are our opened one of the missile silos that has no rocket in it and rappel down to the main section of the base."

"How do we know which one has an empty missile in it?" Trish asked.

"The communications relay also acts as a silo monitoring system, it looks upon the Soviet command codes and back up in case the main grid went down. Decrypting it also delays the missile launch so in case they got any ideas to launch another missile."

"Hmmm... I can do a little hacking" Lady said, Dante and Nero looked at her perplexed.

"You hack?" Dante said "Well that solves your money problems."

"Hey, I don't do that kind of hacking. I study it to improve my hobbies" she said shrugging.

"Can you understand Russian?" Natasha asked her.

"Yeah"

"Good, expect to see more it there. I'm going to give you the layout of the underground compound of the base. it will be like a maze so make sure you know where you're going. The main target is probably in the command room and expect heavy resistance, demonic, and human alike."

"No problem, we got more than that before right babe?" Dante said to Trish who swayed her hair as a sign of confidence.

Vergil who was silent observing the strategies and battle plans decided to break his silence. "May I ask, who is running this operation? I mean the base?"

Jack took a another folder of CIA and opened it revealing a picture of a 50 year old man with a familiar uniform of the Order of the Sword but with a different design. "Dimitri Pavosky, the leader of the Order of the Sword in Russian chapter. According to the CIA, he took control of all the chapters in Europe after Sanctus died in Fortuna to prevent a chaos of disbelief among its followers. One of the original satellite chapters outside Fortuna, next to America, Egypt, China, Japan and Australia, Dimitri still believed that even in death Sanctus is still guiding them through salvation, by obtaining the blood of Sparda for that matter"

Jack took a moment before continuing "However KGV reports said that after the death of Sanctus, he resolved to violence and terrorism; and indicated that most chaos in Russian cities were cause by the Order. They are saying that 'they' are bringing order into this world. One chaos is in Vladivostok three months ago..."

At that Natasha lowered her head slightly and shook her head, Kyrie looked at her in concern. Only she knew what the Russian woman loss that day.

"Anyway, reports also indicate he also hired mercenaries and bounty hunters to make his 'army' larger. And with the help of the Order's ambassador, he got help for the weapons from Fortuna..." He took out the pictures of different kinds of Bianco Angelo, and Alto Angelo. Nero and Dante narrowed their eyes, though some of them, they never faced before; only making the situation worst for them.

"Who is this 'ambassador'?" Lady asked with crossed arms under her breast. Vergil took notice again on her swelling bosoms but he focused on the task at hand.

"A man named Agnus. He is the Order's scientific chief and the designer of your sword right?" Jack asked Nero.

"Yeah... he's dead, Dante killed him." Nero huffed.

"We know that, he's also the Order's secret ambassador with a task to spread the influence of the Order throughout the world. Dimitri is the first member of the Order outside Fortuna. He also helps him to bring up a secret army under the government's nose. But now he's dead so the influences of the order vanish or so we thought. Countless sub-chapters appeared in towns and cities across the world. Right now, local officials are arresting anyone affiliated or member of the order."

"Well that makes sense" Dante concluded "But whatever they have will get it, angel or not."

"Did Credo told you about this Nero" Kyrie asked, for her this is too much to take.

"No, I was kept in the dark remember, I never knew this side of Order before." he said shaking his head. Dante snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Hey kiddo, get your head in the game, it's time for payback"

Lady then spoke up "So, when do we leave?"

"Immediately, I've already prepared a plane for you, get ready in two hours time. And please you guys have to stop them from launching another missile. I'm sure that once they know your presence, they will begin the launching sequence. We cannot afford another Nuclear attack, this war will be on the brink of defeat."

"So that's why once we are in, we control the comms center" Trish elaborated "Just to delay them a second longer"

"That right, I'll be your eyes on this once at least before you go down underground" Natasha said.

"Move in, stop the launch, disable or destroy the launch codes and kill Dimitri and his followers. I will not tolerate terrorist in this kind of calibre. They already killed millions of people. They are a threat to the world, and you guys know it. That's all, I will send the 'Icarus' AWACS to relay communications to the satellites from the field to here. And lastly destroy the base and anything in it. Operation 'Valkyrie' will be in effect in two hours. Dismissed!"

"Valkyrie huh? Well nice choice of words 'handsome face'" Dante remarked as they got out from the command center. Vergil immediately took his leave and headed towards his quarters to meditate.

"I'm gonna go back to clear things out about our mission. See yeah in an hour in the armoury" Lady said before going back in the command center.

"Kid, make the most of the time now, I thinki we are going in for a long cold reception soon. Literally." Dante said as he lead Trish away.

"See you in hour" she said.

Once they were alone, Kyrie began to tremble. Nero quickly held her close.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm scared, we are going to be separated again." she said, "I wanted to be with you but your going on a path I can't follow."

"Hey, of course I am but I will be back for you, I promise..." he held her hands to his, both human and demonic one.

And by that, they hugged each other once more before going back to the barracks to take some rest for a while. Vergil simply watched from a distance with his hand rubbing his bearded chin. A smiled crossed his face

"You still forgot the _formalities _Nero." He said before walking away.


End file.
